Two Birds Are Better Than One
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: It's Rob's birthday and he gets surprise after surprise. Bad luck for a boy who hates them more than anything. Batman might change that. He give Robin two presents: 1 he can share is secret ID 2 his sister gets to join the team. Oh yes, he has a sister!
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is my second fanfic. This one actually is true to my name. It took forever to shape in my head._

**I do NOT own Young Justice OR any of the characters save for Nightinggale.**_ Much as I wish I did._

_I hope y'all enjoy the story, I will be updating it as life goes on._

_Review always appreciated!  
><em>

** Two Birds Are Better Than One**

"Recognized Robin, B-01," announced the computer.

"Okay guys everyone get ready!" Megan squealed. "Oh, this is gonna be so great!" Artemis said, getting into position.

"Um, guys. I still don't think that this is a good idea." Wally repeated. He was Rob's best friend. He knew that Robin did NOT like surprises. *Oh well,* he thought *I guess they just have to learn the hard way*

"Wally, hurry get down, he's on his way in here!" M'gann whisper-shouted.

"- I still don't get why ou made me come here by myself. . . . What do you mean, 'Something came up'? What could have come up that was SO important that-"

"SURPRISE!" the whole junior justice league yelled.

"Rob, calm down it's us!" Wally yelled as he jumped over the sofa and tackled the young bird. Robin had gotten into a fighting stance with bird-a-rangs in hand. Chance were they exploded.

"I-I don't understand. . Did we do something wrong?" Megan naively asked. "Yeah, seriously, punk. It's a surprise party, not an ambush! I know you're Bats kid but, I mean really!" Artemis said shaking her head, somewhere between amused and angry. Mostly leaning towards amused. She never could stay mad at Robin.

"I _told_you guys how much he hates surprises!" Wally said in that 'I told you so' voice. He had earned it, hadn't he? He was Rob's best friend. You'd _think_ they would get that. Obviously not. He had shifted so he was sitting next to Robin on the ground. Robin just sat there, shocked.

"Forgive us, my friend. We did not mean to offend you in any way. If you would prefer we get rid of the decorations, we will-" Robin held his hands up, dropping the bird-a-rangs. KF caught them, seeing the blinking lights. He knew Rob so well, it was a little scary. "Kaldur, no, no, no! You misunderstand. It means a lot you guys did this. I just. . .well, let's just say that me and surprises don't exactly mix." Robin rubbed his neck, laughing as he stood up.

"Well, if you are sure you do not mind, then Happy Birthday, my young friend." Kaldur said with a smile. "Yeah, Happy Birthday, insane little bat-boy!" Artemis said, running over laughing. She pulled Robin into a tight hug. "Love you, kiddo," she whispered into his ear. No one but Robin knew about her soft side. "Right back at ya, sis," he replied just as quietly. Megan let out yet another squeal of delight. "oh, Happy Birthday, Robin!" She too gave him a hug. Conner, Kaldur and Wally just slapped him on the back, put a hand on his shoulder, and put him in a head lock (you can guess who did who).

"Oh, c'mon! I actually agree to come and help you guys with this and you start without me?" Robin gasped not daring to turn around. He knew that snarky angst ridden voice but, it couldn't be- "Look, bro, I know I haven't been around a lot lately but, could you at least look at me when I tell you Hap-" that was all it took for Robin to turn around, huge grin plastered on his face, and run, launching himself into the red archer's arms. "ROY!"

"Whoa, Rob! If you weren't so scrawny, you'd knock me over!" Roy said, laughing as he hugged his baby brother back. "Wait a minute," everyone turned to look at Conner. "I thought you didn't like surprises," the clone said with a raised eyebrow. "I think I could learn to like them, " Robin said with a smile from atop Roy's shoulders-Hold on, how did he get up there? Never mind that, he's a ninja bird, better not to question these things.

The team-plus RA-then gathered around the counter for pizza, cake, ice cream, and all other sorts of junk food. It was great. Robin was having the time of his life and then - "Recognized Batman, 02," the computer had to go and say _that_.

"Awwww, maaan!" Wally yelled. The party was officially over if the big, bad Bat was there. "I guess we have to go have a mission, now." They all filed into the main hall of the mountain.

"Robin," Batman said in his deep gravelly voice. Only Robin knew from the warmth in it that Bruce was saying happy birthday. . . AGAIN. "So, what's up Bats?" Robin asked. "Do we have a mission?" Batman looked at Robin, the team, lingered for a second on Red Arrow, back to Robin. "No." There was an audible collective gasp from everyone. Then, Bats smiled. Like, outwardly,where everyone actually could see, smiled. Robin's face was perfect. "Wh-what?" he was floored. "Then, why are you here?" He put his hands on his hips and quirked an eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you." Batman knew full well how his son felt about surprises. Before his son could protest, he continued. "Two, actually. The first: Robin, today is the day." Robin gulped. "You mean like. . . THE day, the day?" Batman nodded his head. "Wow." The team looked back and forth between the two. "The second is, well. I think it's better to show you." "Hmmmm?" Robin had totally forgot about the second gift from his father.

"Recognized Nightinggale, B-09." Robin snapped his head toward the Zeta-tubes. "No. . .way" Robin whispered. Bats smiled _again!_ "Way." Robin, Wally, and Roy looked at each other, smiled than ran to the Zeta-tubes. A girl with a slight frame walked into the light. "Who is -" Megan started when Artemis cut her off. "Robin?" It was true. The girl bore a striking resemblance to the resident bird.

"He is really-?" "Yeah!" the little girl cut him off. "Happy Birthday!" she jumped on him. "Hey, what about us?" "Yeah, where's our love?" the two gingers chorused. "Hahaha, sorry guys. Hi!" she hugged them both. They lifted her off her feet. "Hello?" Conner caused them all to turn around-yet again. "Who _is _she?" The girl stepped forward. She was converse, dark skinny jeans, a purple hoodie, and a black leather jacket, with (of course) sunglasses. She was so like Robin. "Hi, I'm Nightinggale. I'm Robin's little sister," she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Birds Are Better Than One

Kaldur was the first one to recover from the shock. "I am sorry but, I was not aware that he had a sister." Artemis was not so polite. "His what? You have a sister, a super-hero sister at that, and you never told us? I mean, what the heck, Robin?" Kaldur grabbed her shoulders.  
>"Artemis, calm yourself. If Robin did not tell us, I am sure he had his reasons."<p>

Megan broke out of her stupor next. She just couldn't get over how similar the two looked to one another. (But what were they?) Megan thought to them all, having established a mental link. There was no need to make the girl feel unwelcome. (A little late for that, don't you think Megs?) Robin thought. He was starting to feel the aster take a turn for the dis. (So I didn't tell you guys about Nightinggale, what's the big deal?) (Yeah, really. Who cares?) Wally chimed in. (The big deal is that you kept something from us, AGAIN) Conner thought.

(Oh here we go-the whole "Robin doesn't trust us with his secret ID" schpeal) Roy thought to them all while rolling his eyes. They actually saw since he was wearing civvies. Everyone knew who he was anyway. (Schpeal? Really? This isn't a joke, Roy. And Wally, you SHOULD care. Doesn't it bother you guys at all that we don't know who he is?) Artemis anrgily thought.  
>Roy and Wally quickly shared a look. (Well, the Bat thinks he's ok-) (So really, who are we to question it?) Roy finished.<p>

A sudden realization hit the team. (Oh-) Artemis (my) M'gann (gosh) Conner. "You know!"  
>They all shouted out loud. "Oh, FINALLY someone says something out loud. I thought you guys were all gonna keep mentally talking this whole time! That is both cool and annoying." Everyone turned to the girl-Nightinggale- who just shrunk in on herself. She looked to the boys closest to her. "Did I do something-" "Hey, don't even think about it like that." Roy cut her off. "Yeah, sis. They are just mad because I didn't tell them about you." Robin added.<p>

Suddenly Kaldur had a thought that might stop-at least temporarily-the fighting. "Robin."  
>Everyone looked to their leader. Did not Batman say today is the day? What day would that be?" Back to Robin. "Oh. . . um. . .well." the flustered boy looked down rubbing his neck. "He-<br>he said that. . that I could tell you my name. My real name. You know. If you guys are still curious." he finally managed. "Duh, we still wanna know." Conner said.

"O-okay then." he nervously looked around at them all. He took off his shades. Everyone, save for Roy and Wally who had seen his eyes many atime over the years, gasped. "Th-they're so. . . "  
>Megan seemed at a loss for words. "so BLUE." Artemis finished. "Hahaha. Yeah. I get that a lot.<br>Hi. I'm Richard Grayson. Call me Richie and there WILL be consequences."

"As in the-" "The ward of Bruce Wayne? Yes." until that moment, everyone had forgotten that Batman was in the room. The side- sorry partners- turned to see Batman had taken off the cowl.  
>Another collective gasp. "Whoa." Was all Superboy managed. "So that means-" Artemis started.<br>"Hi, I'm Abigail. Richard's little sister." Nightinggale smiled. She too had taken off her glasses.  
>Her eyes were somehow somewhere between the clearest of blue and purple. Yet another gasp went through the room. "Hi, Missy." Wally choked on the candy bar he was eating. Funny.<br>No one had noticed when he-nevermind. He's Kid Flash. "Dude, Missy? Really?" Wally started laughing.

"What? She's my big sibling." Abigail said, confused as to why he was laughing. "What?"  
>"Shut it Kid Idiot. It's this volunteer thing at school. We go to another school and befriend one of the younger kids there so they have someone they know in high school." Artemis crossed the room and looked at her little 'sister.' "Ya know, when you said that your brother knew me,<br>you could have mentioned that he was like my little brother." she hooked and arm around Abigail's shoulders. She looked at Rob-Richard, smiled and started to giggle. "You little punk."  
>Dick smiled. "Told you we'd laugh about it." Artemis ruffled his hair with her free hand.<p>

"So. Now that there are good feelings all around, can we go back to the living room? There is still a party in there. That is if Abigail feels like joining us." M'gann gave her a warm smile.  
>"Sure." They all started walking to the living room. Abigail immediatly took a flying leap and landed herself on Superboy's back, wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala.<br>He turned his head in surprise. Younger kids were usually intimidated by how big he was.  
>"You don't mind, do you?" she asked. "It's just that, I'm so short, I wanted to be able to look you guys in the eye." she quickly added. It gave her a head ache having to crane her neck up all the time. Conner smiled. "Not at all." He reached his arms back to support her.<p>

Robin started to follow his friends, when he stopped. He turned to Batman, than ran at him.  
>"Thank you. So much," he mumbled into the kevlar of Bats suit, hugging him tight. "You're welcome. Now, go have fun. And watch out for your sister." Dick pulled back, looking offended. Pft. Always." Dick started after the rest of the gang. "And Richard?"<br>"Yeah, Bruce?"  
>"Happy Birthday."<br>Dick smiled. "Thanks."  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to the living room, the team all started trying to get to know their new team mate.  
>"So, Abigail, how old are you?" Kaldur asked. He was curious how old she was because she was clearly younger than Rob-Richard. But she seemed to have that same air of experience about her. "Kaldur, you should know better than to ask a woman her age." She replied, looking horrified. "Oh, forgive me. I did not think-" He was cut off by the loud infectious laughter that was so similar to her brother's. "Hahaha, I'm sorry Kal. I just couldn't resist. I heard that you were super polite, but that-" laughter "-your reaction. It was priceless. I am twelve years old.<br>Been doing the hero gig since I was about nine, like Richard. Only difference being I trained all that time with him. Three years before Daddybats let me out."

"Well, I want to know what you can do." Artemis said. "Oh?" Abigail turned her head to see the blond. "Yeah. I mean, you dress like your brother. You definitely have the cackle down. But, I want to know what you can do." Artemis elaborated. "Well, I can dance, sing, bake-" she giggled when Megan cut her off with a squeal of delight. "Oh, har har. I meant how do you fight." Artemis cut in. "Did you now? I didn't realize." Oh yes. Nightinggale was DEFINITELY Robin's sister.  
>Sassiness and sarcasm in all. "I pretty much have the same technique as Robin. I just make it more of a dance."<p>

"Why did you choose Nightinggale?" Conner asked. They were all in the living room by now.  
>Conner placed her on the counter so she could look at everyone. "Well-" she started.<br>"Because that's what our mom called her." Everyone-save for Abigail who had heard him behind them the whole time-jumped about a mile in the air. "Gah! Do you really have to do that?"  
>Roy yelled grabbing his chest. "Hahaha, well yeah, actually. Would you expect anything less than my ninja awesomeness?" Abigail just rolled her eyes with a smirk and proceeded to get herself some food. "Well, how come your mom called you Nightinggale?" Conner asked.<p>

"I sang a lot growing up. And I liked to hide in the shadows. Plus, Abigail, Nightinggale. It kind of fit. Besides, Robin lied. He made it up. Our mom always called him her little robin.  
>I was jealous. I wanted to be a bird too. So, Richard over here took it upon himself to find me a bird name," Abigail answered, smile on her face. "Awwwww!" crooned M'gann and Artemis.<p>

"Abs, c'mon. You're wrecking my image, here," Richard said, blushing insanely. "And what image would that be, Rob? You aren't that big and tough." Wally taunted. "Well, I'm not a softy either!"  
>Dick complained. "Dick, what are you talking about? You are the biggest push-over I know!<br>Just last night you-" Dick grabbed a piece of cake and shoved it in her mouth. "Ya know, I think you've done enough talking there, sis." Everyone laughed. They all agreed, without a mental link,  
>that they would get the story later. Robin, however wanted to do everything in his power to prevent that. They didn't need to know that he willingly watched Tangled with his sister. . . . .and sang along. No they most definitely didn't need to know THAT part.<p>

"So, Baywatch, how long have you two," Artemis gestured to him and Roy, "known Richard and Abigail?" Wally swallowed his tenth peice of pizza. "Well, I met them first around three months after they moved in with Bruce.. . . " "Then they met Speedy around a year later." Roy added.  
>"I am confused. I thought we were to call you Red Arrow." Kaldur said. "Well, back then, I still worked with GA, Kaldur. But, yes. I want you to call me Red Arrow, now." Roy said. "ANYway. . So, yeah. Dick and Abs met Speedy a year later. They didn't know his secret ID back then. After about four months after that, Rob met Kid Flash. Of course, we told each other who we were."<br>Wally picked up the story where it got interrupted. "Then, we met Roy Harper at some boring rich party. I was just sitting there, minding my own business when some brat comes up with his cronies, like a man, and starts giving me crap about how I was just trash, and I didn't belong there, and why didn't I go back to the circus, yada yada yada. When suddenly, this pair of big hand clamps down on his shoulders. I look up and see this ginger in a tux. He says, 'Now you wouldn't be giving my friend a hard time, would you, boys?' Of course they shook their heads no. 'Then take off,' he says. They ran with their tails between their legs.

Then he asked me to dance, and he told me that they weren't worth it. I should ignore them.  
>I belonged there just as much as they did. He told me they tried the same crap with him too,<br>When Oliver Queen adopted him. He was great. I loved him like that-" Abigail snapped her fingers.  
>Artemis was shocked. It was clear that he liked pretty much everyone more than her, but she never thought that the red archer could be so. . . . . so sweet. So protective and brotherly.<br>*And that was before he even knew Abigail. I can relate, though. I would have done the same thing. Who would have thought that ROY and I would have something in common with each other?*  
>she thought. Oh, crap, she was missing the story.<p>

"-'Thanks for saving my sisters from those jerks. They've been giving her a hard time for a while.'  
>He tells me if he had known, he would have taken care of them long ago. They knew not to mess with him. So I liked him right from the beginning, too. He was so cool! Soon, we knew his secret,<br>and he knew ours. . . Then Wally was thrown into the fray and we were unstoppable. Then, along came Aqualad. Eventually, Abigail joined the super kids. She knew the whole time who we were,  
>Bruce just never let her come out with us. 'Course, she hated it." Robin finished the story.<p>

"Wow, Roy. You were so sweet back then. . . ." "Miss Martian, so help me if you ask me what happened,"  
>Roy stared chuckling. He knew they were all thinking it. "I-I would never! Geez, Roy." "Oh," was all he said in reply before he heard in his head, (Seriously, though. What DID happen?) Megan telepathically questioned. Everyone laughed. "Hey, now!" Roy started. (You told me not to say it.<br>You said nothing about communicating the question telepathically.) M'gann said-thought-with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "Richard, you have officially ruined the sweet girl that Megan was." Roy stated. "Hey, now, I helped too!" Wally chimed in. "She is NOT ruined!" Conner growled.  
>"Chill, Conner. Roy just means that M'gann now knows how to play the Rob and KF way. Believe you me, after a while, you'll wish she hadn't." Abigail intervened.<p>

*Totally asterous. She is fitting in with the team so well. It's like she's been here the whole time.  
>Or at least since Artemis joined. I can't wait for Zatanna to join. If her dad ever let's up.* Thought the boy wonder. This was turning out to be the best birthday in his whole life. "Hey, Dick."<br>the clone cut into his happy thoughts, as he began to imagine Zatanna on the team. He just KNEW that she and his sister would hit it off. Which was important if he ever got the courage to ask her out. "Yeah, Supey?" Conner looked at Dick's sister. "Where's she going to sleep?" They didn't really have all the rooms cleaned out yet. Just the six already occupied. "Oh, oh, oh! She can sleep in my room. It will be like a slumber party!" Megan immediately volunteered.

"Um. . " Abigail said startled. If she was going to spend the night there at the cave, that wouldn't be the best of ideas. Abs almost always had nightmares the first night in a new place. "Actually, Megs I have a second bed in my room that she can use. Thanks, though." Robin ran interference for his little sister. ! She thought to him. Her face was clear enough. "Yeah, Megs. I think I'd rather bunk with my bro, just the first night. Next time,  
>absolutely we will have a sleep over. I can dish all sorts of stories on Richard." Abigail added so as not to offend her new friend.<p>

"Yay! So what do we do now?" "How about a tour of the place?" Wally asked. "Wall-man, I HAVE been here before, 'member?" "Yeah, I know. But the place is a little different than you remember." he replied.  
>"True. I thought I would be fine the first time too. Thought I was going to the bathroom. . .ended up in the locker room." Roy glanced at his fellow archer and shuddered. "I'd take the tour."<br>"Ew. And okay. Let's go. But shouldn't we clean this up first?" Everyone looked around. Darn.  
>The only down-side to a party. Clean up. "Hello, Megan! Robin, it's your birthday. You take Abigail on the tour,<br>and we will clean up."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I wouldn't mind-" "But we would. It's your birthday. Now go." Conner said. Rather forcefully one might add. "Okay, okay. We're going. C'mon, Abs." Robin helped his sister down off the counter where she had sat the whole time. "Sweet! Let's go!" She tugged her brother down the hall.  
>"I'm sorry, remind me who is giving whom the tour?" the team barely hear Richard call. They had to strain to hear the following feminine cackle that followed.<br>Well, everyone but Superboy, who heard it quite distinctly.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two birds left, the rest of the team started on cleaning up. Roy decided that since he hadn't been able to help decorate, he would stay and help get rid of this mess. "So," he asked.  
>"What do you guys think about Nightinggale?" Everyone looked up from what they were doing.<br>"She is so so so cute!" M'gann was the first to reply. The red archer smiled. "Yeah, she is pretty adorable. Just wait, though. She will use that against you all." Roy remembered the first time that he ever got the Abigail pout. Her big, indigo eyes were bad enough. But, couple that with her little rosy lips puckered into a pout, and her ability to fake cry. . . . . no one was ever the same after seeing that. He nearly fell over.

"Well, I already knew her. I just didn't know that she and Richard were heroes," Artemis's voice cut into his memory. "Yeah, how DO you know them, 'Missy'?" questioned Superboy. Artemis glared. "_Any_one but Gail calls me that, and I will fill you with arrows. Got it?" The look on her face. . . . no one doubted her. They all nodded their heads yes in unison. "Good. Now, to answer your question. I go to school with Richard. We have a few classes together." Kaldur finished getting all the dishes in the sink and turned around. "I do not understand all of the surface customs but, is Richard not a little young to be in high school?" Artemis smiled. "Yeah, that's what my reaction was. But the kid is crazy smart. Skipped a couple grades and became a fish a little early."

"A fish?" Kaldur asked confusedly. "That's what they call freshman, Kaldur." Wally explained.  
>"It's the first grade in high school." "Oh." Conner smiled at the Atlantian's confusion. He hadn't understood the first time he heard it either. He remembered that Artemis hadn't really explained how she knew Nightinggale. "Hey, Artemis. How do you know Nightinggale?" The blond archer smiled. "I volunteered to do this fellow-shipping thing. We go to a junior high and 'adopt' a little sibling. The kids got to choose us, so they woulde feel comfortable. Gail chose me. I thought that she was pretty cool. But she was just so. . . . little. She takes after her big brother. Twelve years old and in the eighth grade," Artemis said proudly.<p>

"She and I hit it off pretty much right from the start. She was so shy at first. She said that older kids gave her grief over being a little circus freak. I might have . . . possibly. . . cornered said boys and girls in a dark alley and threatened them with sudden and painful death." She smiled sheepishly. "Really?" Roy gave her a look that was caught in the middle of shock and approval. *Well. i guess this girl isn't THAT bad after all, if she takes care of Abs.* he thought.  
>"I think that she is very much like her brother." said Aqualad. "Really? What was your first clue,<br>Kaldu'aum? The clothes, the strange love of using people like a jungle gym, the insane cackling,  
>or the IQ level?" Artemis slapped him in the back of the head saying, "Cut it out, Baywatch. Be nice.<p>

Abigail grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway. "I'm sorry, remind me who is giving whom the tour?" Abigail laughed. Cackled would be more exact. "Well, I can choose where to go, you can tell me where we are. That way we both get what we want." Robin smiled, hanging his arm around her shoulders. "Okay, sis. You win. You know, you stole my cackle." His sister giggled.  
>"What?" "You stole my cackle. That is my thing. You took it from me." Abigail looked at her brother to see how much trouble she was in. He looked only mildly annoyed, if even that. "So what? I think I pull it off. I certainly do a better job of it than you do." She said teasingly. "W-what? As if!<br>You got _nothing_ on me and my cackling skills." he mocked right back.

"So, where are we?" they stopped to look around. They hadn't really payed attention where they were going. "Oh. This is the locker room. That over there is the gym. Back there is the training pad. That is where KF gets his manhood served to him almost daily." Abs looked around excitedly at everything. The way she looked at the place. She was just so awestruck. Cute kid. They went on like that for a while. She would walk around. He would follow. She asked questions about _every_thing.  
>He answered them all. Finally her head started leaning against his shoulder. He knew that she was exhausted. She had cheer and gymnastics, and she had stayed up late last night with Alfred studying for her science test.<p>

"Okay. I think it's time for me to take over. Let's go to my room and you can get ready for bed."  
>Abigail gave it her best effort to raise her head off his shoulder. "Hmmm? No, I'm fine. We can keep going." she let out a huge yawn. He had to grab her when she started slumping to the floor.<br>"Whoa! That's it. Time for bed." Dick told her. Abigail mumbled something unintelligible. "C'mon,  
>baby girl. I got you." Richard kept one arm around her back and put his other under her legs.<br>He carried her to his room. When he got in there he wasn't at all surprised to see a bag for his sister and the extra bed already out. "Ah, Bruce." Dick chuckled. He lay his sister down on the bed, then started getting pajamas out of the bag. He looked at his sister, so peaceful when sleeping. He hated to wake her. "Abigail. Abs, wake up. You need to change." He said as he shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. "What?"  
>she asked sleepily. "You need to change." Abigail struggled to sit up. She finally managed to wake up enough to change.<p>

As soon as she did, she flopped back down of the bed and Richard knew he wouldn't be able to wake her up again. When she was out, really out, that girl slept like the dead. So, like a good older brother, he put her under the covers and kissed her head. "G'night, sis." He went back to the living room to thank his friends. The room was completely clean. "Hey guys." They all turned away from the TV. "Hey, Rob." Wally said. "Where's Abigail?" Kaldur asked. "Oh, she zonked out about ten minutes ago. That girl pushes herself almost as hard as Bruce." Dick shook his head, smirking. "Aw, well, tomorrow we are having a welcome to the team breakfast. I've been practicing." Megan said cheerily. Richard smiled. "Yeah, well, I think I'll go to bed too. I just wanted to tell you guys thanks. This was definitely an asterous birthday. I am completely whelmed." The team looked relieved.  
>*What did Wally tell them?* Dick thought. *They were probably expecting me to bomb the place.*<br>Only then did he remember the exploding bird-a-rangs he pulled out when they yelled "Surprise."

"We are glad you enjoyed it." Kaldur said. "Yeah. The way Wally was talking, we thought-" Conner was cut off by a scream. Robin's eyes got wide. He turned and full-out sprinted to his room.  
>"Abigail!" he yelled as he pushed through the door.<p>

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! :D Cliff-hanger! Hope you guys like this chapter. I wrote it staying home from school. Oh, the things you can accomplish when you are sick and have nothing else to do. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Abigail tried to stay awake, she really did. It's just that she had just had cheer _and_ track practice _and_ she had stayed up til, like, two am last night! She just couldn't keep her eyes open. She leaned on her brother, trying to stay upright. She hadn't noticed when Richard stopped walking, until he said "Okay. I think it's time for me to take over. Let's go to my room, and you can get ready for bed.  
>She tried-and failed-to lift her head. She said, "Hmmm? No, I'm fine. We can keep going. She yawned like crazy, then the floor rushed up to meet her. Luckily, Dick would never let her fall.<br>"Whoa! That's it. Time for bed." He started turning her over, so he could carry her to his room.  
>She tried to say, "I am not a child, you can not tell me when to go to bed," but it sounded more like, "lsdjf LK jsjd kdjfeijk jdfsdfnsdk." Abigail heard Richard say something, but didn't really pay attention to what it was.<p>

Then, she was in his arms, going to what she assumed was his room. *He said something about his room, right?* She really didn't care. She just liked to be in his arms, knowing that she was safe.  
>Abigail was ecstatic to be joining the team. There hadn't been much time for the two to spend time together lately. He spent a lot of nights at Mt. Justice. She was enjoying the long over-due sleep,<br>when she heard her brother's voice. "Abig-. . . Abs. . . up. You. . . .. . . . . . . . nge." *That isn't even proper English. What is he talking about?* Then, Dick shook her shoulder. "What?" she asked as she tried to open her eyes. "You need to change." *Oh, _that's_ what he was saying.* Somehow,  
>Abigail managed to sit up and change. But that was all the energy she had left in her. She collapsed on the bed and the last thing she remembered was her brother brushing her hair out of her face and kissing her forehead and telling her good night.<p>

At first, she was just sleeping. Then, she had dreams. Good dreams. They were more like memories.  
><em>Meeting Wally and Roy. Meeting the JL. And just learning to walk<em> _on the tight rope._ _Doing flips and cartwheels with her brother_ _and_ _parents. And there was other stuff in the middle._ _Things that weren't all that big_ _of a deal, but made her life happy. Alfred teaching her and Richard to cook._  
><em>Then, suddenly she was in a room. Everyone she knew and loved were there with her. Even her parents. She started to run to them when they vanished. "What?" She was confused.<em> in horror. O_They had just been there a second ago. She looked around. GA and Black Canary were holding hands, laughing when they too disappeared. Abigail looked around the room_ _one by one, all her friends-_  
><em>her family-began to just drop out of existence. "No. . .<em> NO!"_ This couldn't be happening. Not now._  
><em>She had just had the best day ever. She couldn't lose everyone<em> now.

_Then, all that was left were her, Batman and Robin. "Oh, thank goodness." Abigail sighed in relief._  
>ntinued to glar<em>she ran to them. "I thought that I was all alone!" Batman-no, now he was Bruce-turned a cold glare in her direction. Wait. . . Bruce was giving her the bat-glare? "B-Bruce?" He continued at her. "You are alone." "I-what?"<em>  
><em>"Why would anyone want you? You are worthless. You are nothing more than a cheap knock-off of your brother." Bruce said with so much ice and vehemence in his voice, it took all of Abiga<em>i_l's strength not to crumble. "R-R-Robin?" Nightinggale looked to her brother hopefully. Surely, her brother would stick up for her. He just shook is head and laughed in mirth. "He's right. I mean really. You're pathetic. You deserve to be alone." Now she was getting the Rob-glare. Which is nearly as unbearable. He was now_ _Richard. "R-R-Richard. Dick. What did I do?"_  
><em>"Don't even bother with her, Dick. Let's go." Bruce put his arm around Dick's shoulders and they turned away from her and started to walk away.<em>

"N-no. Don't leave m-me. B-B-Bruce? D-D-Dick? P-p-please d-d-don't leave me." _They didn't even seem to hear her. They just kept walking and then she was alone. Alone in the white room. *Well,_  
><em>at least it's not-* suddenly it was pitch black. *dark.* Abigail was really only afraid of two things.<em>  
><em>Being alone. . . .and the dark. Yeah, I know. It's a dumb thing to be afraid of at twelve years old.<em>  
><em>But if you had seen the things that she had seen. . . . .you would be afraid to. At first, Abigail tried to be cool. She tried looking for a switch. Nothing. *It's okay. Not a big deal* She tried going to a 'happy place.' No dice. She was too panicked. She felt like someone was sitting on her chest.<em>

And then she screamed. Screamed for all she was worth. She needed someone, _any_one, to come and save her from this nightmare. At least,. . . .she _hoped_ that it was just a nightmare. She yelled for help.  
>She cried for Richard or Bruce to help her. She begged Robin or Batman to save her. Alfred.<br>Wally. Roy. She just needed someone to make the nothing go away. _And then she heard something._  
><em>A voice. Dick's voice? She couldn't tell. Abigail tried to listen. Yep. Definitely his voice. She strained to understand what he was saying. She heard him yell "Abigail!" She thought he was saying something else. <em>"Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone," She begged._"I'm_ ...nna lea...Ab-. .il. . . . up!" _It was like she was under water. She_ _couldn't exactly hear what he was would explain why she couldn't_ _breath. But wait._ _He was saying something else_. "...ke UP! ...'mon! Abig-...ake up." _She tried to go to the surface, for she was in fact_ _under water. As she got closer,_ _she_ finally _heard what he had been trying to tell her_. "Abigail, wake UP!" She felt one hand brushing her hair, another holding her hand. She felt someone sitting on the bed.

"Don't leave me," she said again. "I am not going anywhere, baby. Just wake up," Richard said forcefully. Her eyes snapped open, and she lurched up with a panicked yell. Thin, but muscular arms wrapped around her. She struggled at first. She had been in the dark, now mysterious arms were encircling her? Wait. They weren't mysterious. Just the room was. She knew those arms. "D-D-D-D-Dick?"  
>Abigail managed to get out. She turned her head around, searching for his face. She finally saw him.<br>He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes looked worried. Abigail started crying. Her hands fisted the back of Richard's shirt tightly. Pulling him closer. She buried her face into his shoulder.  
>"I'm right here," he whispered gently in her ear. "It's okay. <em>You're<em> okay." Abigail sobbed into his shoulder, "Y-y-y-you left me! You, B-B-B-Bruce, _everyone_! You all l-l-l-left!"

Dick tightened one arm around her back, the other reached up to run down her hair. "I am not going anywhere. You here me? Ever," he said forcefully. They just sat there for a while. Not Robin and Nightinggale, heroes. Not Richard and Abigail Grayson-Wayne, the socialite children of a playboy billionaire. They were just Dick and Abs. Brother and sister. She finally stopped crying,  
>but Abigail wasn't letting go. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. Dick grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back just enough so they could look one another in the eye.<p>

"What was it about?" he asked. *He probably already knows.* Abigail knew that she tended to talk-or in this case, scream-in her sleep. He just wanted to help. "L-like I said. Everyone l-l-left me. And then it was dark. No, _more_ than dark. It was pitch black. Th-th-there was j-j-just. . . .  
>just <em>nothing<em>. Nothing at all. It was awful," Abigail said, burrying her face into her brother's chest, letting out a few more tears.

"It wasn't real, Abs. We're all still here. Not going anywhere." Dick reassured her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Just go back to sleep."  
>Abigail felt panic rise back up in her. He was going to leave her. "Why?" she asked, suspiciously. "You look like a dead girl walking, <em>that's<em> why. You need to sleep, Abs," Dick replied, chuckling.  
>He pushed her down on her back, kissed her cheek, then started to walk away. "No!" Abigail nearly screamed in panic. "Don't leave me. Please," she said the 'please' quietly. He looked at her. <em>Really<em> looked at her. Then sat back down on the edge of her bed, grabbing her hand. "I'll stay until you fall asleep," he promised. "Good." She shut her eyes, and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Still too wired.

Dick seemed to know what she needed, as he usually did when she had a nightmare, because he started to hum her favorite song. Faithfully, by Journey. That was all she needed. He started to stroke her hair. Abigail quickly fell back asleep. She knew nothing would happen to her if she had a brother like Richard. He wouldn't allow it.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin walked into the room. Superboy actually heard it this time. But he was alone. *I guess his sister's asleep.* he thought. He focused his hearing on the hallway with their living quarters.  
>At first he just heard Abigail's peaceful breathing. Then, her breathing hitched in her throat. He heard her whimper. "N-no. Don't leave m-me. B-B-Bruce? D-D-Dick? P-p-please. . . " Conner stopped listening and sent his worry to M'gann telepathically. (What's wrong, Conner?) she asked. He focused on Abigail, what he had heard. (I think she's having a nightmare.) Conner thought back.<br>(Oh, it's probably nothing.) Conner tuned back into the conversation in the room. Robin actually thanked them for the party.

"We are glad you enjoyed it." Kaldur said. "Yeah. From the way Wally was talking, we thought-"Conner got cut off by a scream. Robin's eyes got wide. As he turned and sprinted out of the room, Superboy could hear his heart rate-and his sister's-get faster in panic. (And, you said it was nothing.) Conner thought to his girlfriend. She was horrified.  
>(How was I supposed to know that it would get so bad? I-I-I didn't m-mean for it to-) Conner grabbed her hand.<br>(I'm sure it's gonna be fine.) Conner felt bad for teasing Megan. He didn't mean to make her feel guilty.  
>(I'm fine Conner.) Megan thought.<p>

Suddenly, a shout echoed through-out the whole cave. "Abigail!" They heard another heart-wrenching scream.  
>Artemis stood up. "Okay, that does it. I am going to see what's wrong." She hated this. *I can't even imagine what would make anyone scream like that. It must be something awful.*<br>As the green archer started toward the doorway, Wally sped over to stand in front of her. "Get out of the way, Baywatch." Artemis said through gritted teeth. "Now."

"Look, I know it can drive you crazy to listen to it, but you have to let Dick handle this. She can be a little panicked when she first wakes up from a nightmare. I got a black eye once when I made the mistake of grabbing her flailing arm." Wally told her.

Artemis looked conflicted. She wanted to help Richard, but not if it made things worse for Gail.  
>The blond looked down at her shoes. Suddenly very interested in the pattern of stitching on her shoes.<br>"B-but, I-I can't just s-s-sit here and d-do nothing." She said quietly. She didn't know that she was crying until Wally wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She looked up to see Wally, smiling like always.

"It'll be okay," he said just as quietly. Artemis took a step forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face in his chest. She didn't know if she was doing this because she really needed comfort, or if she just needed to keep herself in that spot. Whatever the reason, Wally just wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding on just as tightly.

*First, I get along with Roy. Now I am hugging Baywatch? What is wrong with me today?* She hoped that this would stop, yet at the same time. . . . At the same time she wanted to stay in this moment forever. She never thought that she would give into those feelings she had for Wally. Those very small, almost nonexistent feelings. Oh well. Too late to go back now.

When he heard that scream, he didn't think. He just ran. As he got to the hallway with the team's rooms,  
>he heard his sister yell. "Richard! Bruce! Help!" Then she was crying again. "Robin, Batman!" Dick pushed himself harder. His room <em>would<em> be at the end of the hallway at time like this. Was he even moving? It took forever. Long enough for Abs to yell for Wally and Roy and Alfred. Alfred? *Crap, it's bad* She only ever cried for Alfred when no one else was left. If all else-_everyone_ else-failed her.  
>He finally got to the door.<p>

"Abigail!" Robin yelled as he pushed through the door. She was curled in a loose ball. Clutching her middle. She was sobbing. "Oh, Abigail." Richard crossed the room in two strides and sat down on the bed next to his sister. He turned her over on her back. She whimpered in her sleep.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone." she whispered.  
>"I'm not gonna leave. Abigail, wake up!" he said, holding her shoulders firmly, so she couldn't turn make over. "Wake <em>up<em>! C'mon. Abigail wake up!" his voice broke. Her eyebrows furrowed, like she was trying to understand him. *So she _can_ hear me.* Richard thought hopefully. Richard decided to try one final time before he had to bring Megan into this. He grabbed his sister's hand, started stroking her. "Abigail, wake _up_!" he yelled forcefully.

"Don't leave me." she replied breathlessly. He held her hand tighter and said, "I'm not going anywhere, baby. Just wake up." Then, finally, Abigail's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up with a yell. He grabbed her and held her close. At first, she tensed up. She tried weakly to push his arms away. "D-D-D-D-Dick?" she choked out. She turned around, looking, searching, for his face. For something familiar. He tried to smile. But he couldn't hide the worry for his sister in his eyes. And Dick knew that she saw that. Abigail lost it when she saw his face. She let it all go. She reached her arms around him. Her hands grabbed his shirt and turned into two tight fists. She hid her face in his shoulder.

He turned his face into her hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm right here. It's okay. _You're_ okay."  
>He reassured her. Whatever was tormenting her in her dream was not coming for her now.<br>"Y-y-y-y-you left me! You, B-B-Bruce, _everyone_. You all l-l-l-l-left!" And then he knew why she was so shaken. Why she had yelled and screamed for all of their friends and family. That was his sister's biggest fear. Being alone. It was something they shared. They didn't mind having time to themselves, but being alone. . . like _really_ alone. It was terrifying for them both.

Dick kept one arm around his sister, which he tightened. With his other, he reached up to run his hand through her hair. "I am not going anywhere. You hear me? _ever_." He said forcefully.  
>He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. Abigail clung to him like her life depended on it.<br>Which, in her mind, he knew, it did. After a while, Abigail stopped crying. She didn't let go, though.  
>She just sat there.<p>

Finally, Dick had to know what happened. He already had an idea, but she usually calmed down if she could talk about her fears. Richard gently pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. She tensed up again, probably thinking he was going to leave her. He stopped pushing, looked her in the eye and asked "What was it about?" Abs looked at him skeptically. She knew he knew.

Still, she told him, "L-like I said. Everyone l-l-left me. And then it was dark. No, it was _more_ than dark.  
>It was pitch black. Th-th-there was j-j-just. . . . . just <em>nothing<em>. Nothing at all. It was awful."  
>Abigail buried her face into his chest and cried a little more. This was just plain tears, no sobbing. Richard just wished that she would stop shaking. He felt terrible. He <em>knew<em> that she had nightmares the first time she slept in a new place and _still_ he left her alone. Who knew how long it was going on? *I should have been here. I should have stopped it before it got this bad* he thought before snapping himself out of his guilt. He had to be a big brother now.

"It wasn't real, Abs. We're all still here. Not going anywhere." Richard told his sister, trying to reassure her.  
>He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Just go back to sleep." He knew she was exhausted already, that nightmare couldn't have helped matters. Wrong move. Abigail's breath caught in her throat. She pulled back,<br>giving him an accusatory look. "Why?" she asked with suspicion rolling off her in waves. He smiled, trying to reassure her.

"You look like a dead girl walking, _that's_ why. You need to sleep, Abs," He told her chuckling. Dick pushed her down back on the pillows. He kissed her cheek and started to get walk away, when his sister sat up grabbing his arm and screamed "No!" Richard mentally face-palmed. *Idiot! She has a nightmare about everyone leaving her, and you start to walk away? Nice one, Dick.*

"Don't leave me," she begged. "Please." she was quiet. He looked into his sister's eyes and saw how abosolutley terrified she was. He sat back down on the edge of her bed and picked up her hand. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, " he promised. She relaxed and shut her eyes, saying "Good."  
>She was trying to fall asleep, but after that nightmare she just had. Dick knew she needed help. He had been through this enough over the years to know what to do.<p>

Dick started to hum Faithfully, by Journey. It was Abigail's favorite song after she saw Cory Montieth sing it.  
>She was in love with that guy. Abigail smiled, eyes still closed. she sunk into the pillows and her breathing evened out. Just for good measure, Dick stroked her hair. Their mom did that whenever she had a nightmare before. . . . *Oh, good, she's asleep* Richard thought, trying to pull himself out of those memories before it got too far.<br>He stayed there, singing until the song was done. Then, he just sat there. Watching over his sister, if only so she could feel someone was there. He kissed her head again, then leaned his forehead against hers. "Not going anywhere, Abs. I'll always be here. Promise." Then he left to get himself ready for bed. Even with his sister's nightmare, this had turned out too be the best birthday ever. As he was walking to his bathroom, he slightly turned his head to the door, saying, "Thanks again for the great birthday guys."

"_How?_ How does he do that _every_time?" Artemis yelled.

"I told you, Arty. You can _not_ sneak up on a bat." Wally said laughing.  
>"You were probably the one who gave us away, Kid Mouthbreather." Conner said.<p>

"Oh, what_ever__!_" Wally retorted.  
>"Everyone, be quiet. You're gonna wake her back up," M'gann said worredly. "Sorry, Robin. We just wanted to make sure she was okay." Dick turned around all the way laughing. When would people ever learn?<br>"It's cool, Megs. I appreciate it. And don't worry about Abs. She's a pretty heavy sleeper. (But it wouldn't hurt to shut the door)  
>he thought to her. Megan smiled. (On it. Good night Dick, and happy birthday.) She thought back.<br>(Thanks, Megan. For everything) She nodded her head, closing the door telepathically.

Richard smiled. His friends-his siblings, because that's how he thought of them-were the best.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, I would just like to thank all the people who have been reviewing and favoriting my stories.**_  
><em><strong>You seriously have been making my day. Especially TheAlieVee and Scotty1609.<strong>_

_**This is the next installment of Two Birds Are Better Than One, I really hope you all enjoy,**_  
><em><strong>because I have a great time<strong>__** writing.**_

M'gann was usually one of the first up. She had made sure to get up especially early so that she could have enough time to start over if she messed up. She was determined to make a special breakfast for Abigail and the team. It was even more important to the Martian girl after last night. Seeing Robin like that. She knew that he was a very sweet, protective guy, but the way he just took care of his sister. He knew exactly what she needed. *So cute.* Megan thought. The smell of burning bread woke her out of her memory. "Oh!" She knew she needed to get up early. Megan put the burnt bread in the trash with her powers.

The Martian spun around when she heard a giggle from behind her. She saw Abigail standing there, leaning against the wall. "Having trouble?" Abigail asked with a smile. Miss Martian's green skin quickly was tinted with red. She took in what her newest team mate was wearing.  
>A bright blue tank top with black shorts. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders, framing her bright eyes and porcelain skin.<p>

"I- I. . .um. . . I was trying to make-" Megan stopped. She couldn't remember what it was called.  
>*I just remember Richard made it.*<br>Abigail walked over to the counter where all the ingredients were. "French toast?" She offered.  
>"Yes!" Megan said happily.<p>

"I could help. . . if-if you want." the younger girl asked unsure of herself. Megan excitedly nodded her head. The raven headed child smiled with relief. " 'Kay. Let's see," she said as she looked over what the Martian already had out. "Hmmm." Was all she said as she stuck her finger in the mix, licking it off.

*Should she be doing that?* Megan wondered. She seemed to remember reading that you shouldn't eat raw eggs. Soon after, Abigail was licking another fingerful, her eyebrows puckered.  
>"Oh, what did I do?" Megan asked worriedly.<p>

"Well, it's fine, really. It's just that. Something's. . . .I don't know. Something just isn't right." She looked once more around at all of the ingredients. "Aha! No cinnamon." Abigail called triumphantly.  
>"Cinnamon?" The green-skinned girl asked curiously.<br>"Yeah. You had way too much nutmeg in there. You need to put cinnamon in there to balance out." the child explained.

"But nutmeg tastes so good!" M'gann countered.

Abigail shook her head. "How about you let me take care of the french toast. You can do eggs," Abigail suggested. She set to work fixing the batter, then frying it. M'gann got eggs out and cracked them and put them on another pan all with her telekinesis. She was about to start talking to Abigail when she was cut off. "I see the problem."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Megan asked.

"You are used to using your powers to do most things, right?"  
>"Yes." Megan answered. *Where is this going?* She wondered.<br>"You go the quick and easy way when cooking, using your powers. You have all this time left over on you hands, that you forget what you're doing. Try just doing it the Earth way. Use your hands." Abigail told her. It wasn't criticism, she genuinely trying to help.  
>"Oh. Okay." Megan answered cheerfully. She had never thought of that. She turned around just in time to save the eggs. *Wow. Who knew that powers could be a problem?*<p>

"Oh, and Nutmeg?"  
>Megan turned and smiled, realizing that she had just been given a nickname. "Yes?"<br>"You live with a speedster. If anyone else in this cave is gonna have a prayer of eating, we will need to make more food." the tone in her voice was utterly serious. "Believe me. I know from experience," Abigail laughed.

Megan knew that she had found another sister. The girls continued on in companionable silence.  
>Abigail would glance over every once in a while to correct what M'gann would do wrong. Soon,<br>the rest of the team came into the living room/ kitchen. Wally tried to get the majority of the food.  
>And he would have succeeded, as M'gann was too nice to tell him that he was a pig and always let him.<br>Abigail had other ideas. When he was about to start that disgusting process he called 'eating,' Abigail popped up behind him, jumping on him, tackling him out of his chair, and pinning him to the ground. "Quick! Everyone grab whatever you want, including anything off of KF's plate," Abigail told the team. They all looked at each other, shocked. No one had _ever_ before defied Wally's metabolism.

"Um, now!" YJ's newest yelled at them all from the ground, as she struggled with her surrogate brother.  
>"Seriously, Abs? What did I ever do to you that I would deserve this kind of punishment?" Wally asked as he fought to get free of this monkey.<br>She moved so she was on top of him, and gave him a bat-glare. " 1: You stole my motorcycle. 2: You let it run out of gas. 3: And most importantly. You decided it would be a brilliant idea to run beside it to a gas station and _crashed it_ in a ditch!" Her glare was so intense, Wally whimpered inspight of himself. He couldn't help but be afraid of her wrath. Nightinggale loved that motorcycle. She then looked up at the rest of the team, smiling sweetly. "So. Are you guys hungry or not?" She laughed like she had no idea what had just occurred.

The whole team grabbed their food, totally impressed. Abigail got Kid Mouth to stop talking. "Can Abigail stay here all the time? I like when Wally stops talking." Conner said. Everyone started laughing. Artemis looked over at the once again cheery Gail wrestling with Wally thinking *I like this girl more and more.*  
>She and Dick then helped themselves to Wally's food.<p>

"Oh, c'mon! Leave my food alone!" Wally begged. Abigail finally got up when the rest of the team was eating.  
>Wally tried to speed around her to get food, only to be tripped by her cleverly placed leg then kept there by an extremely strong one. "Thanks, Conner." Abigail smiled. She stepped on-not over, <em>on<em>-Wally, got her food, then nodded her consent for Superboy to let Wally up. He grumbled as he got his food, while the team just talked. Abigail was enjoying herself. *I can see why Richard likes being here so much.* She thought. Everything was so. . . .easy. There was no worry of paparazzi sneaking a peek through an open window.  
>No one from Bruce's work would be coming by expecting a perfect refined lady. She was born to be a gypsy.<br>She liked to wrestle boys. She did _not_ like having to wear a stupid skirt and laugh at the stupid rich mens' jokes that weren't funny. *Mr. Branslee* Abigail thought bitterly. He kept trying to set her up with his equally pompous son. *I don't know who's worse, Mr. Branslee or Arthur.*

"Well, I couldn't have done it without her help." Megan said, playfully nudging Abigail who, since she hadn't been paying attention, fell out of her chair. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" M'gann stopped mid-sentence when Abigail pushed herself into a sitting position giggling. Her giggle then progressed to out-right laughter and she ended up falling back down on her back. She couldn't remember the last time that she had fallen out of a chair-that wasn't on purpose when she wanted to avoid people at banquets. Dick seemed to have the same line of thinking because he too doubled over in laughter, having been trying to help his sister up, then ended up falling out of _his_ chair.

"Forgive me, but I do not see what is so funny." Kaldur said. He was perplexed as to why the two younger members of the team were laughing. That just seemed to make them laugh harder. Then, Artemis started giggling. After last night, seeing two kids she considered her younger siblings so scared, this was great. Plus, their laughter was infectious. Even Conner cracked a smile. Wally was oblivious because he was using his super-speed to his advantage, stealing food from the other kids' plates. He continued doing this until he failed to realize the cackling siblings in the floor-who had almost gotten their laughter under control-and ended up tripping over them and sprawled on the floor. Everyone was silent for a second. . two seconds. . . they all exchanged a look. . . four seconds. . .they couldn't help it.  
>They all started madly laughing. Everyone was holding their middles, hoping they wouldn't burst from laughing so hard. They all had tears streaming down their face.<p>

No one heard when the computer announced Black Canary's arrival. She followed the raucous laughter that came from the living room and found a strange sight. Chairs toppled over, the whole team strewn about the floor like dirty laundry.  
>Robin and his sister-*So Batman let her join after all*- were next to each other with Wally's legs across their stomachs. Superboy was leaning against the couch while Artemis was draped across the back of it. Kaldur was clutching the table for support shaking his head, along with Roy. They were giving their best effort-and failing miserably-to be the mature ones. M'gann was. . . .wait. Where WAS M'gann? Canary looked around and finally saw the faintest out-line of a girl curled in a ball by the table. They all had tears streaming down their face. No one seemed to notice her coming into the room until Abigail looked up and said breathlessly, "Oh, h-h-h-h-h-hi," she struggled to say through her laughter. "Hi, Aunt Dinah."<p>

Then, everyone looked up at the Justice Leaguer. They all tried to stop laughing. Some of them managed to make to just a few giggles. Roy and Aqualad even managed to stop laughing altogether. Though, they couldn't get rid of their smiles.  
>"Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" She asked, unsure of if she really wanted to know. "Uh, Dinah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Red Arrow warned. "Y-y-yeah, Aunt D. We are barely holding it together as it is." Richard added.<p>

"Okay, then. Let's go train." Black Canary said. As the kids picked themselves up, still chuckling a little, and walked out, Dinah had every intention of checking the security footage to see what in the world had happened. Red Arrow walked by her last. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a hug. "It's really good to see you, Roy," she told him. He hugged her back. "You too, Dinah." And he meant it. After all. Dinah was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. When they broke apart, RA looked into her eyes. "I know what you're thinking." he told her. "And don't. It was just a crazy thing, and I promise you will be even more confused by what you saw if you watch the video. Leave it alone, D." And with that, he walked away and Zeta-tubed out of their.

Black Canary didn't listen of course. She pulled up the security feed from the living room earlier that day. She watched and she thought *I should have listened to Roy.* Dinah turned off the feed and shook her head. She would never understand these kids.

_**So, this one was a bit cracky. I thought it would be appropriate since the last three chapters were kind of serious. This was so much fun to write. I hope that you guys like it! Please don't forget to review. That is now my only means for survival. . . I am not joking. I need them! Thank you for reading and get ready for the 8 chapter coming soon, promise!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kaldur was interested to train today. He had seen Robin spar a few times, even got to spar with the boy wonder himself. Today, though, Aqualad was curious as to how Nightinggale would fight.  
>He remembered her saying it was much like Robin's style. * "I just make it more of a dance," I am fairly certain is what she said* Kaldur'aum thought to himself. The team made their way to the locker room to change before training. Some were still chuckling from breakfast. "I still do not understand what was so funny." Kaldur said, turning to Wally.<p>

Wally rolled his eyes. "Dude. How many times do YOU fall out of your chair?" "Um. I make a habit out of not falling out of my chairs. Do you not also?" Kaldur questioned.  
>*How does this answer my question.* The red head seemed to know where the Atlantian's line of thought was going.<br>"I am getting to the point, Aqualad. Don't worry," Wally reassured. "My point is, that you don't fall out of your chair often. And you were just trained by Aquaman. No offense, no offense." Wally added quickly, holding up his hands. "Anyway. Rob and NG were trained by Batman. The Dark Knight. And they _both_ fell out of their chairs. You and I haven't fallen out of our chairs very often in life. They fall out even less. They don't have any powers. Their survival depends solely on their balance and agility. So, imagine their surprise when they are caught off guard by losing that balance and falling to the ground from their chairs." Wally finished his monologue.

"I did not think of it that way. Thank you, Kid Flash, for explaining this to me."  
>"No prob, Aqualad." They boys continued to change.<p>

To say that Abigail-now Nightinggale-was nervous was an understatement. She was _terrified_. She was surprised that she could even move. She followed Artemis and Miss M to the holopad where the team did their sparring. Nightinggale was also excited. She had never sparred with anyone but her brother or Bruce. Well, she had sparred with Wally and Roy sometimes, but that didn't really count because neither one of them ever actually tried to win. They always held back. *'Course, I would beat them even if they _did_ try,* Nightinggale thought to herself. She was wearing her sideki-_hero_-uniform. She had to keep reminding herself that sidekick was a no-no. *I probably can't even _think_ the word with Nutmeg around.* Nightinggale really liked the Martian girl. She was like a combination of friend and sister and mother, from what Dick had said. So far, she had seen the friendly side and the sisterly side being when M'gann _freaked_ when she ate the french toast batter. Abigail had seen the panick in the green girl's eyes. *Eating raw eggs is not even one of the top 10 most dangerous things that I do.* Nightinggale laughed to herself.

Oh, sidetracked! She was wearing her _hero_ uniform. Very similar to Robin's. The top was a buller proof vest, cleverly disguised as a cute purple tank-top. Instead of an 'R' in the corner, there was an 'N.' She wore black tight fitting pants, and knee-high, black, steel-toed boots. She had a domino mask on. She had her hair down, which was in place of the cape. Nightinggale never got the whole thrill of wearing a cape. And, of course, she wore gloves and a utility-belt that contained all sorts of goodies. Her gloves were fingerless and went up passed her elbows, and her utility-belt was a gun-metal grey. Nightinggale preferred to be more subtle than her big brother.

Black Canary took in all of the kids in front of her, including the newest addition. *So strange,"  
>she thought. Canary remembered when Nightinggale was just Abigail. A scared little girl who stayed up late at night, just waiting for her brother and dad to come home. *Look at you now, girl.*<br>She knew how good a fighter Nightinggale was. She decided to pit her and Superboy against each other. "Okay. Superboy, you're up first." the clone snapped his head up and walked onto the training floor. "You will be fighting-"

"Oh, oh! Memememememememememe!" the yellow speedster begged. He wanted a re-match from the last sparring session. Conner had. . . .well we don't need to go into that.

"Nightinggale." Black Canary finished. The whole room went dead silent, you'd have thought that she had canary yelled at them all. "Are you _serious_?" the blond archer yelled. "He will eat her for breakfast."  
>"Didn't we already eat?" Superboy asked confusedly.<p>

Nightinggale laughed. "Not literally, Conner. Artemis just means that you are huge and will most likely destroy me. Which, by the way. Not really encouraging, Missy." the girl continued, rounding on Artemis.  
>"Seriously. Have some faith in my kid sister. She can pack quite a punch," Robin backed his sister up.<br>"Are we gonna do this, or not?" Superboy asked, placing his hands on his hips. He was getting impatient.

"Yes, we are." Black Canary and Nightinggale said in unison. The Leaguer looked at the girl. The air of apprehenisveness she had walked in with was gone. Replaced with a glint in her eye-she was wearing a mask, but BC knew the girl-and squared shoulders.

"Alright then. Get into fighting stances and go," Black Canary told the two junior heroes.

Conner was a little worried fighting Nightinggale. Not for himself. Not exactly. He was more afraid of hurting the little girl-who was even smaller than Robin, which he hadn't thought possible-and the fact that he would most definitely get thrashed as a result. Robin and Batman wold obviously be the first to come after him. Then Roy and Wally. Then the rest of the team. Then the rest of the League.  
>Come to think of it, Superboy <em>was<em> scared for himself.

He and Nightinggale faced each other. They started circling one another, trying to find an opening.  
>Just as he thought he saw one and started to pull his arm back to throw a punch, Nightinggale darted forward, grabbed his wrist, placed one foot on his leg. She used that momentum to push up, place her other foot on his shoulder, then vaulted off. He looked up to see her twirl and spin in the air, her hair flying around her. She landed on the ball of her foot, pirouetted, then swiped her left leg underneath his, knocking him flat on his back, all before he could do more than turn his head around.<br>*Okay,* he thought. *Maybe i should be more worried about what _she'll_ do to me.*

Abigail looked at the luminescent white floor, still in her crouching position. She saw the words [Superboy.  
>Status: FAIL] next to Superboy's head. She looked up at her two brothers with a huge grin on her face. They both cheered like crazy.<br>"Woo! That's my sister!" Robin whooped while pumping his fist in the air.  
>Wally just yelled "Oh, yeah! Karma has given me my revenge!"<br>She stood up laughing. "You do realize that you just got your revenge in the form of a little girl, right?"  
>"Aw, man. Why did you have to go and ruin my moment?" Wally complained.<br>"And you also realize that you now owe Robin money, don't you" Nightinggale continued. She didn't know how much. She just knew that her brothers couldn't resist betting on how long it would take her to take down Superboy. *Speaking of whom,* She bent down to look at Superboy. Who was still on the ground, though now sitting up. "You okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned. Nightinggale was the kind of hero who apologized after taking down goons. She knew that it was not a boost to their confidence being taken down by a twelve year old girl.

He looked up at her. For a second, his face was just smooth like marble. *Oh, he's gonna be really mad!* The girl thought. Then, he unexpectedly smiled.  
>"You have <em>got<em> to show me how to do that," he told her. Nightinggale grinned broadly.  
>"Well, we'll have to modify it so you don't need to jump on top of people and plow them into the ground, but I think I could show you a thing or too." She helped him up, and Black Canary looked on with pride and relief.<br>She figured that would either solidify a good relationship with the clone, or it would blow up in her face and he would get furious and try to pulverize the small girl.

Everyone turned around when they heard a strangled yell from Kid Flash. "Owowowowowow! C'mon, Rob!"  
>"I am not letting go til you pay <em>up<em>!" Robin yelled back. Robin had one of KF's arms, and one of his legs tied behind him and was now working on tieing the other two apendages in _front_ of him, forcing the speedster into some kind of twisted split. The other two boys winced.  
>Men were <em>not<em> made to be postitioned like that. Robin, however was unrelenting. Wally started vibrating in irritation. "Robin, let. Me. Go." he said with gritted teeth. he was trying to twist so his legs were a little closer together.

Megan winced in sympathy. She could feel the pain and embarrassment from her fallen team mate.  
>Artemis laughed. She saw the reddening of the speedster's face and couldn't help but think that this was <em>her<em> cosmic vengeance against all the stupidity of KF.  
>Nightinggale darted between the two and tackled her brother. Her <em>real<em> brother.  
>"Hey!" Robin yelled in surprise. He was about to flip her off when she pinned his arms above his head and leaned in close.<p>

"Robin," she said, warning in his voice. "Give me the key." No one had noticed until then that Kid was actually cuffed together.

"Why? It isn't like he hasn't done worse to me." Robin protested.  
>"Robin. Key. Now." The two birds stared at each other. Everyone wondered who would win the stare down.<br>The boy's eyebrows started to join. He was starting to break. "I swear, give me that key or I will unleash the Ab-pout on you." Abigail threatened. Her brother whimpered.

"Oh no. You win, you win! Just take the key already." he gave in.  
>She smiled. "Thank <em>you<em>." Nightinggale reached into his utility-belt and plucked out a key.  
>As she got off and crawled over to KF, to release him from his agony, the rest of the team just looked at Robin, the same questioning gaze on their faces. "Ab-pout?" Artemis asked incredulously.<br>"Believe me. You do _not_ want to know the horror that is my sister's pout." Robin answered, shaking his head.

"Oh, ! You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Wally said as his savior came over holding a key in her hand.

"Front or back, Wally?" She asked with a sympathetic smile. They both knew that when it came to paying up bets, Dick could be more vicious than a mob boss. Wally was up to his ears in debt.  
>"Back, <em>please<em>." the red head replied. She undid first his leg, which he hastily swung around to the front, then his wrist.  
>Abigail crawled over to the front of him, repeating the process.<p>

"Ya know, I could help you pay up Dick some. Maybe he'll ease up on you then." Abigail whispered to Wally. "How much did you lose this time, anyway?"

His face turned red, rivaling the color of his hair. "C'mon, Wally. How much?"  
>"Ugh!" He grunted, burrowing his face in his hands. "ldfjk ei fk" he mumbled.<br>"What? Wall-man, put your hands down, and just tell me." Abigail said, grabbing hold of Wally's wrists and pulling them down into his lap.  
>"70," Wally told her miserably.<br>She gasped. "Oh, Wally. That makes you. . . what. . " Abigail paused to do the mental math. "450 in the hole now?" she finished.  
>He just nodded his head. "Well, how much do you have now? I could pay half, he wouldn't even have to know."<br>"I have about. . . a buck fifty?" he said.  
>"Hey, that isn't so bad. You only need about eighty more. It'll be okay." How the girl ended up acting like Wally's big sister, neither one of them knew. Wally wasn't complaining, though.<p>

The team kept on sparring for about an hour. Robin and Nightinggale both took their opponents down fairly quickly. Black Canary decided to wait to have them face off with one another. She knew they did it back in the Bat-cave, but that was just them. It's a lot different fighting when you have spectators.

As the kids went to the locker rooms to shower and change, Dick walked up to his sister. "So. . . what did you think of training?" he asked with a smile.

"Well. I could have done without you tormenting Wally, but other than that it was great. I have never liked training so much. No stupid bat telling you to do the same thing over and over until he finally tells you it's right, even though it's the _exact_ same thing you did two hours ago," Abs laughed with a little bitterness. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell Bruce I said that," she cried.

"Chill, Abs. It's fine. I thought the same thing my first time." her brother reassured her with a smile. "Oh. Well. I can say this, then. I was so worried that I would mess up, or that I wouldn't be able to handle these guys.. . . I am totally underwhelmed."

Richard looked at his sister in disgust. "Abigail. We have talked about how I feel about that word. I cannot believe you would use it in front of me."

Abigail and the two separated to their respective sides of the locker room. Today had been. . . . fun. She didn't remember the last time that she had fun training. Well, not as a hero, in any case. *Oh, yes. I am _definitely_ going to like it here," she thought and went to take a shower.


	9. Teaser

_**Okay. . . .I am kinda being a little hypocritical today since I hate when people do this, but I couldn't decide how to do this next chapter, so. . . I am letting readers choose the ending of it.**_

Option 1

They were losing. There were too many. Nightinggale was scared and it didn't help that she was seperated from the others. Miss Martian had long ago dropped the mental link to save her energy while she tried to fight her share of bad guys and call her ship. *I still don't understand how she can talk to a ship.* NG thought. She was getting tired. And she could tell that everyone else was too.  
>She narrowly avoided a knife that would have sliced open her stomach. Nightinggale could almost here Batman yelling in her head 'Focus! That would have killed you!' She jumped and kicked the man in the head. Looking around, she noticed that she was next to Kid Flash. *Okay. Not totally alone here.* The thought gave Nightinggale a burst of energy.<p>

KF seemed to notice that he suddenly had an ally too, because when he ducked to avoid a blow, he also cupped his hands to give her a boost. "Okay then. Here we go." Abs said to herself. She ran to her team mate and placing her foot in his hand, jumped into the air and pulled out some bird-a-rangs from her belt. *Almost out.* As she spun in the air, Nightinggale threw them at their assailants.  
>The two young heroes had nearly all the guys down, and were feeling very pleased with themselves when NG heard a gun being cocked. Nightinggale spun around to see a man holding a very large gun. KF was over on her right, still fighting with some other goon. She realized the gun wasn't pointed at her.<p>

Abigail didn't think. She just ran for her brother screaming, "_No_!" and pushed him out of the way.  
>A shot rang out. Abigail and Wally crashed to the ground. Everyone froze. No one was sure what to do. Bad as the criminals were, they would never shoot a kid. The team looked around to see who had been hurt. They saw Nightinggale and Kid Flash. Both were covered in red. Robin was the only one who hadn't seen the shot, having been entangled with another group of guys. Kid Flash was bent over Nightinggale, with his hand pressed on her shoulder. The team looked on in horror. "What happ-No. . . NO!" Robin ran over to his sister. He gently picked her head up and put her head in his lap. . . .<p>

Option 2

Kid Flash was exhausted. He and the rest of the team had been fighting for hours. He had eaten all of his snacks. Kid Flash didn't know how much longer he could keep going. He thought that maybe if he looked at his friends he could get some kind of inspiration to keep fighting. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. *Alright. If they can keep going, so can I.* He started going after yet another bad guy that had popped up. *Wait,* he thought. *Where's Nightinggale?* His little sister was on her first mission with the team.

Kid Flash looked around again and saw his surrogate sister was actually fighting by his side. He ducked to avoid being punched in the jaw and interlaced his fingers forming a lift for Nightinggale so she could get above the criminals they were fighting. She knew what he was doing instantly. The two kept fighting like that for a while. KF thought they might actually be able to win. Then, he heard it. This clicking sound.  
>He had heard it often enough working in the hero bis. The cocking of a gun. At first, Kid Flash froze. He thought that he would have to dodge a bullet. Out of the corner of his eye, Wally noticed Abs was frozen.<br>*No,* Wally thought. *Not her.* Kid Flash ran at Nightinggale as soon as he was the goon pull the trigger,  
>bellowing, "<em>No<em>!"

Everyone in the room was still. They all heard the shot. They were looking to see if it was one of their own.  
>The kids had both gone down. "Who-" Aqualad started to ask with worry. He didn't get to finish asking. He didn't have to. Nightinggale answered the question. "No, no, no!" she screamed. "KF? Kid!" Robin yelled as he ran to his fallen friend. Wally had always been like a big brother to him. *Not him. Not Wally.*<p>

_**So. . . . . Hee hee. Cliff hanger for both. Tell me which one you would rather see. Injured Wally or injured Abigail. Review please! As soon as I get enought feed back, I will post a real chapter. Sorry for the tease.**_


	10. Chapter 9

" 'Bye guys! See you later," Abigail said cheerily. "Oh, do you have to go? Can't you take a day off?" Nutmeg asked hopefully.  
>"Um, Nutmeg, you have school too. And besides. I have this pep rally today and they want all the cheer leader there so-"<br>The Martian gasped. "You're a cheer leader too?" She found yet another thing in common with her new found sister.

"Yeah. I-"

"Abs, let's go. You know that if we don't leave now that Bruce is gonna come here guns blazing.  
>Besides. Alfred has to be going through withdrawals." Richard came in with his bag slung over his shoulder. "Okay. Coming." Abigail hugged Megan, grabbed her bag then ran after her brother.<p>

"Recognized, Robin B-01 Nightinggale B-09"  
>And then, the two birds were back in their nest-well, cave. Bruce was right there when they stepped out. "Bruce!" Dropping her bag, Abigail took a flying leap for her father. He caught her and spun her around, laughing. "I take it you had a good time?" he asked already knowing the answer.<p>

He may or may not have bugged the cave to make sure the team was welcoming of his baby girl.  
>"The <em>best<em>! I totally understand why Dick ditched me all those times. Everyone is great. Oh, I cannot wait to tell you all about it." She smiled excitedly. "But first," Abigail ran away from Bruce and Richard. She made a mad dash up the stairs, threw the door opened and yelled, "Alfred!"

Bruce and Richard laughed. Their butler never approved of yelling and running through the house, being an English gentleman and all. He thought it undignified. But not even Alfred could bring himself to scold Abigail. He knew it was just her nature to be loud and vivacious. "So, how was the rest of your birthday?" Bruce asked casually, stooping to pick up his daughter's forgotten bag. Dick just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you don't already know. Don't think I was so busy having fun that I didn't notice the bugs you placed around the cave."

They walked to the stairs. "Your sister didn't seem to notice." Bruce countered.  
>"That's because Abigail isn't nearly as suspicious as I am. She doesn't fully comprehend how insanely over-protective you are. Anyway, it was a great birthday. The best, actually. Not just because I was hanging out with my friends, finally as me-but that was a huge contributing factor. Seeing her there.<br>How well she fit in with everyone. . . . .I haven't seen Abs that happy in a long time."

Bruce smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

Abigail threw open the door when she reached the top of the stair case. "Alfred!"  
>"I assure, Miss Abigail, there is no need to shout." Alfred said, turning from his dusting.<br>"Put down the feather duster, old man, so I can give you a proper hug."  
>Alfred barely had time to complete her request before his youngest charge nearly tackled him in a hug.<br>"I say. Is it possible that you missed your 'old man'?" He asked with a smile in his voice.  
>"So so much." She mumbled into his suit jacket.<p>

The elderly, grandfatherly man pulled away, leading her toward the kitchen. "Did you not have fun?"  
>"No, no it wasn't that. I just. . . " the young girl looked down. Alfred patiently waited for her to continue.<br>She looked up at him through her lashes saying quietly, "Y-you wouldn't ever leave me, would you,  
>Alfred? I don't mean like going to the store, or going to visit your family in England. I mean. . . . I've never done anything to make you hate me, right?" The child asked worriedly.<p>

"Good heavens, child. What would make you ask such a thing? Of course I would never leave you alone,"  
>Alfred said, knowing what she had really been asking even when she hadn't really know herself. The old butler leaned over to look Abigail in the eye. "And there is nothing in this world-or any other-that you could do that would e<em>ver<em> make me hate you, my sweet girl. Alright?" Abigail looked at him with wide eyes. She nodded her head. "Alright then."

They continued on to the kitchen. Abigail helped him with dinner. Alfred had tried years ago to explain that it wasn't proper. That he made the food, she ate. But Abigail just wouldn't have it. So, every now and then-usually when something had happened-she would help him make dinner.

While they were eating, she and Dick talked animatedly about what happened over the weekend. Abigail told Bruce proudly how she took down Superboy. Dick added how amazed and impressed the whole team had been. "They had never seen anything like it! I heard Kaldur say that he was even more impressed by you than when he first saw _me_ fight." Dick told his sister. Bruce looked at his daughter proudly. He noticed she was looking down at her plate with a pleased smile on her face.

*I'm guessing she didn't know anything about what they said.* Bruce deduced from the way her face turned red at her brother's words.  
>"I'm telling you, Bruce. She was incredible. I don't know if I could even have taken Supey down that quickly,"<br>Richard continued. That just made Abigail blush more. "Dick," she said quietly. "Stop it. It wasn't that impressive." Abigail was never one who enjoyed being praised. It made her uncomfortable. "Whatever, sis. I am just saying the truth. With my big brotherly, totally biased opinion thrown in there. That doesn't make it any less true. Bruce, ask anyone on the team. They'll tell you the same thing."

They all ate the rest of dinner talking about school, Bruce's work, some cases they would be working on that week.  
>As they all got up to go to bed, Bruce called out, "Abigail." She stopped and turned around. "Yeah Bruce?'<br>"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
>*Crap. Dick.* Abigail thought in annoyance. She would get her brother back for this. "Talk about what?" Abigail tried to play dumb. Unfortunately, she was too smart to pull it off. And even if she wasn't, her dad was Batman.<br>"You know what. Your brother told me about the nightmare. Do you-"  
>"Look, I'm fine. It's nothing." Abigail cut him off. She did not want to relive that dream. Bruce knelt down so he could look her in the eye. "It would never happen," he said. "I would never leave you."<br>Abigail glared back. "Yeah, well that's what Mary and John said, but it didn't really work out now did it?"

Bruce was shocked. He had never heard Abigail talk about her parents with so much. . . .anger. Sadness at not really remembering them, yes. Fear of forgetting what little memories she had of them, absolutely. But he had never heard heard her talk about them in anger. "Abigail-"

"And, I mean, really. If it was dumb for them to tell me that when they were trapeze artists who never used a net, it's even more idiotic for _you_ to be telling me that when you are a super hero!" the young girl ranted on vehemently.  
>"Hold on now-" Bruce attempted to get a word in edge wise. Then stopped when he saw the tears. "Sweet heart?" Bruce asked. She looked up, big indigo eyes only looking bigger because of the tears.<p>

"It wasn't even that you left," his daughter whispered. "You glared at me. _Bat_glared at me. You didn't yell. You used that same voice you use with criminals. Low with hate and disgust. You told me I wasn't worth anything. I was just a copy of Robin with a twist. And you were right. I am just a cheap knock-off. What's the point of even-" Bruce couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his big arms around the small child. She just cried harder. "Shhh. Shh. Hey. It's not true. Don't ever think like that," Bruce told her soothingly.

"It _is_ true."  
>The rich bachelor pulled back and cupped the adorable face in his hands. "No. You are your own person. Are there similarities between you two? Yes. But your brother and you are not the same. You are not a copy of him. that would be a nightmare. I can barely handle one of Dick, but two? Never."<br>That earned him a smile. "Wally said that Richard's like a ninja and I am a killer ballerina." Abigail laughed quietly.  
>"Though one could argue that Dick is the ballerina. I mean, he certainly had the body for it," Bruce teased.<p>

"You know, if Master Richard were to find out you said such a thing, Master Bruce, it would surely end badly," Alfred said.  
>Now where did he come from, you might ask? The simple answer is that he is a bat. An elderly one, yes, but still a bat.<br>"Well then. I guess you had better not tell him." Bruce said.  
>Alfred took a step closer. "I suppose I could keep my silence. . .For a price, Master Bruce." Bruce gaped, Abigail laughed.<br>Alfred Pennyworth, stand up English gentleman, was blackmailing the Dark Knight.  
>"Awesome," Abigail said.<br>"And that price would be?" Bruce asked.  
>"Well, sir. I do suppose if you and the young master and miss could stop sneaking in the kitchen in the middle of the night and eating all of the ice cream, I could see to my forgetting this matter.<br>Bruce and Abigail looked at each other. "You know about that?" She asked.

Alfred turned and walked away saying, "My dear Miss Abigail. There is little that goes on in this house that I do not know about."


	11. Chapter 10

It had been a long week, but Friday had finally come. Abigail was bouncing up and down impatiently.  
>Richard was talking to Bruce-Batman-about something. She got tired of waiting. "Oh, come <em>on<em> already!  
>Can we go?" Batman and Robin turned to her. "What is your rush, baby sister? they can't exactly go on the mission without us, I mean, we do live with the dispatcher." Robin said <em>finally <em>walking over to the zeta-tube. "I know, I know, I know. I just want to get there. I miss the team and I am so ready to go on a mission with you guys. So cool!"

Robin looked at Batman, who was currently typing in the coordinates for the zeta transport. They had actually been talking about that mission. Batman was worried about letting Nightinggale go. Robin knew how important this was to his sister, so he swore up and down, left and right that he would watch her back and it was all gonna be fine. "It is just a routine covert ops mission after all, Bats. So,  
>no worries." Robin had said. *Let's just hope that KF doesn't make some <em>failed <em>attempt at stealth* he added mentally.

They zeta beamed into Mt. Justice where the team was all waiting for them. "Aaaaaa!" Megan and Abigail screamed at the same time. Abigail ran to the Martian girl and hugged her. "Oh! I am so excited for you to go on this mission with us!"  
>"Me too." Abs said, huge grin on her face. Conner picked her up from behind, swinging her onto his shoulders. There was an unspoken agreement between the two that this was her official spot. Abigail smiled contentedly.<p>

"Ahem," everyone turned to Batman. "Now for the mission." He gave Conner and Abigail a look, but they stayed how they were. Neither even made an attempt to change their position. "You will be going to a warehouse and monitoring a drug deal. There has been suspicious activity going on there lately and, based on tips and other-wise gathered information, we believe that they might be dealing in something more serious than cocaine or heroine."

"Kobra-venom." Robin and Nightinggale said at the same time. "Correct," Batman said. "Your job is to _watch_. Do _not _engage. All the League wants is for you to find out the players, what they are dealing in, and how much. Also, find out what the trade is. Money, weapons. Don't be seen. Only fight if you have to."

"Wait, don't you want us to get some background info? I mean, we could break into the warehouse, hack their system, get the dl and be out like that," Robin snapped his fingers.  
>Batman looked at his two birds-for it was clear that's who Robin's 'we' was- "Fine. But do not engage."<p>

The team suited up, and went to the warehouse for their mission. When they first sat down, and the seat-belts popped into existence, Nightinggale jumped a little and said "Whoa!" The team smiled. They all remembered their original amazement at M'gann's ship.

When they got to the warehouse, Aqualad had Miss M establish the mental link. (Everyone on?)  
>They all responded in affirmation. {Said yes, in case you don't know what that means} (Alright then. Superboy, you will go with Robin and Nightinggale. Make sure they don't run into any trouble.)<br>Aqualad thought.  
>(Got it.)<br>(Robin. You and your sister hack into the system and find any information you can. Don't sabotage their system,  
>or do anything that will draw their attention to us being here.) At first, Nightinggale didn't understand that last bit. Why did Aqualad think they would be so stupid as to-<br>(Oh, come _on_ Aqualad! Give me some credit. I wasn't gonna-)  
>Aqualad gave the younger boy a look. (hack <em>all<em> their systems.) Robin finished.  
>*Oh.* NG thought to herself. *<em>That's<em> why.*

(Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian. You three and I will keep watch. Kid, run perimeter. Miss Martian,  
>get us an aerial view of the situation. Artemis, you and I will scout things out from here. Everyone clear?)<br>(Yes.) (Yep.) (Got it.) etc. (Then let us go.) the Atlantian told his team.

Things were going great until Superboy tripped the alarm. He didn't mean to. They had gotten tons of info on what had been going on for the past few months, the only trouble was getting out. While trying to avoid a guard, Superboy accidentally. . . bumped into a guard. They sounded the alarm and that lead to more guys coming in and then they were surrounded. (Aqualad! I think we could use some help.) Robin thought. (Oh, ya _think_?) Nightinggal thought sarcastically.  
>(We are on our way.) (<em>You<em> might be 'on your way.' I am already in.) thought the ever cocky ginger speedster.  
>(Me too.) thought M'gann.<p>

And then the fighting ensued. At first, the kids were doing pretty well. Then Aqualad and Artemis got in and they were doing _really_ well. That's when things usually tend to go wrong for heroes, right? Well this time. . . it still was that time.  
>Suddenly, for every guy they managed to take down, another popped up, this one bigger than the first. Then, the team wasn't even doing okay. They were losing. Badly. Nightinggale was scared. Her original euphoria at being on the mission had given in to an adrenaline rush at the thought of a fight with them. And that made way for the now nagging exhaustion and fear that ate at her. She was alone.<p>

Miss Martian had long ago dropped the link to conserve energy to fight off the bad guys and call her bio-ship.  
>*Still not sure how she can talk to a machine,* thought Nitghinggale. The whole bio-mechanic thing was a little confusing to her.<br>She narrowly avoided having her guts spilled out by a very large, very sharp knife. *Oh I can just hear Bruce now if he could see this.* She thought to herself. He would yell at her saying 'That could have killed you.' *Focus.*

She spun and kicked her attacked in the head. "Nighty, night." Nightinggale laughed at her own pathetic pun.  
>In her peripheral, Nightinggale noticed a yellow blur. She wasn't alone after all. KF was fighting right next to her.<p>

Kid Flash glanced in relief to see Nightinggale fighting next him. As he ducked to avoid being punched in the mouth-his signature feature-he cupped his hands to lift her up. Even without the mental link, Nightinggale knew what he was doing. She stepped into his hand and pulled out her bird-a-rangs as he lifted her into the air. As she spun, she let them loose on their assailants. And then KF heard a click. A very distinctive click. The cocking of a gun. Kid Flash looked around to see where the shooter was, preparing to dodge the bullet. *I just hope I have the energy* he thought. KF had long ago run out of snacks, and was therefore running on empty. He found the man holding the gun.

And that was when he realized the gun wasn't aimed at him. "No." Kid Flash muttered. Yes. He spun to see that the gun was, in fact,  
>aimed at the girl he considered his sister. Wally forgot about being hungry and tired and hurt. He just focused on the gun aimed at his sister and, praying he was fast enough, charged her the minute he heard the gun fire. They both fell to the ground.<p>

Everyone in the warehouse froze. No one on the team had a gun, so they could only assume one of their own had been hit. *Who-*  
>Aqualad didn't finish his question. The scream of Nightinggale cut him off. "No, no, <em>no!<em>" The drug-dealers snapped out of their stupor. They started fighting again, so did the team. "Miss Martian," Aqualad yelled. "We need to leave, _now! _Call the ship."  
>"A-Already d-d-done. She's right outside." Miss Martian stuttered. She saw Nightinggale bent over Kid Flash, trying to stop the bleeding. She also saw two men coming up behind her with knives. "No!" Miss M yelled and, with new found energy due to her anger, threw the men at their comrades. The girl didn't even look up.<p>

Robin ran in, having been fighting a separate group of guys in another room with Artemis. "Kid?" Robin called out, voice cracking.  
>"KF!" He ran to his sister's and best friend's sides. "What happened?" Nightinggale didn't look up from Wally's face. *And I thought he was pale before* "Someone tri-tried to shoot me. Kid, he-he took the bullet." Nightinggale said in a strangled voice. Robin looked at his sister's face. She was probably trying her hardest not to look at KF's bloody shoulder. "Come on KF. Let's you up and out of here." Robin said,<p>

"Rob. Look at me." Wally didn't say anything more. Just asked for his friend to look at him. Shouldn't be that difficult, right? Wrong.  
>Dick knew what he would see if he looked into his best friend's eyes. "Robin." Robin let out a puff of breath and saw it. The unspoken request. "Robin. Nightinggale. We need to leave. Hurry!" Aqualad yelled as the rest of the team fought their way to the ship. "Please."<br>Kid Flash said. "KF-" Wally shook his head. "Now."

Nightinggale looked at her brothers. "Now? Now what?" Then she noticed Kid was pushing her hands away. "No. _No!_" She yelled emphatically. "You can't be serious. Robin?" She looked desperately to her big brother, hoping to hear some sense. "Robin. You have to." Robin looked at Kid Flash one last time.

"Robin, hurry!" Aqualad shouted.  
>Robin and KF nodded their heads once in some silent agreement. Then Robin wrapped his arms around his sister and grabbed her wrists from Wally. Of course, she fought. "No! What are you doing? We can't just leave him!" Abigail screamed.<br>"Artemis." Robin called. She had lingered, waiting to help Robin if he needed it. Although, she thought it would be to help carry Kid Mouth.. . . Not Nightinggale. Not away from Wally. She helped anyway. "Shhh, sweetie. It's gonna be okay." Artemis was very good at hiding her feelings.  
>Nightinggale couldn't tell that Artemis was really dying inside. "No. We have to go back." Nightinggale insisted. She fought. Fought hard. Eventually they made it on to the ship. "M'gann, go now!" The Martian didn't need to be told twice. She sent that ship flying.<p>

Miss Martian put the ship on auto, so she could help Wally, but "Where's Kid Flash?" She asked in confusion. Nightinggale just shook her head and collapsed in a heap on the floor and, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms tight around her shins, started to sob. Artemis sat down and hugged her and cried too. Robin looked at the pair of crying girls. "Robin. Where is Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder. "I-we-he. . . . .We left him." M'gann gasped. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock.  
>"What?" Superboy growled. "I didn't want to but. . .But I had to. We both knew that we couldn't carry him to the ship. He told us to go." Dick said. "He told us to." he repeated quietly before going to sit down. He didn't talk the whole way home.<p>

Batman was waiting for the team when they landed. So was Black Canary. They all looked so. . .so desolate. Where was the usual laughter that came along with a finished mission? Where was- "Where's Kid Flash?" Batman asked. No one on the team had called the League. That would mean admitting that Kid Flash was really gone. "Kid Flash was injured. We had to leave him behind." Kaldur said. "What?" Canary asked. Batman was about to demand a better answer when the Atlantian continued. "Forgive, Batman. I know the answer leaves more questions than answers. And we will tell you the whole story, but first, I believe we all need time to wash away this day." Batman just nodded his head. Kaldur never talked so straight forward to him before. He let them pass.

All except for the last three. Robin, Nightinggale and Artemis, who was keeping Nightinggale from collapsing again. "Robin? Nightinggale? Are you alright?" He asked, being the concerned father he was. You could see plain as day that Abigail-for she had removed her mask on the ship-was _not_ alright. But Richard. He wore a mask so thick, Batman didn't know what was going on in his head.

"Well, Batman. You will be proud to know that Robin did what it took for the mission. He didn't let his emotions get in the way of things. He left his best friend to die. So, no. I am _not _'alright.' I am furious." Abigail said scathingly. She was also no longer leaning on Artemis. But her strength was short lived, because her legs started to shake again. "I got you, girl." Artemis said gruffly.

As the two girls walked away, Batman looked at the now pained looked on Richard's face. "Richard?" he asked, looking into his son's eyes. "What happened?"

Dick looked into his mentor's eyes. . .well, eye holes. "Just like Abs said. I left my best friend to die." He replied hollowly.

"But what happened?"

Suddenly, Dick's eyes were filled with tears. "I. . . Oh, Bruce." He just couldn't hold it in anymore. He started crying. Bruce pulled down his cowl and hugged the boy. "He got hurt saving Abigail. I didn't want to leave him. I tried to help him, but. . . . I knew there was no way we would get out if we tried. He told me to leave. He told me I had to. So I grabbed Abigail and ran. She fought me. Artemis and I had to drag her to the ship. Now she hates me. And, honestly Bruce, I hate me too!" Dick said with many gasps and much sobbing in the middle.

"Richard. Dick. She does _not_ hate you. She is definitely mad, but she doesn't hate you. Besides, you did-"

"Don't you _dare_ say it. Don't say that I did what I had to. I thought we went through this after that jacked up training exercise! I am not _you!_ I _can't_ be you! You might be able to handle sacrificing a friend, but I'm not! It's like-like-l-l-like a p-p-part of me was ripped away. He was my best friend and I just- just. Mmm." Richard sat down on the floor, hard. He started hyper-ventilating.

"Dick. Dick, look at me." Bruce said, crouching down and grabbing his son's face gently in his hands. "Just breath. Breath. It's alright."

Dick struggled but finally managed to breath normally. "I know that you aren't me. In fact, I don't want you to be. We talked about this. But that doesn't change the fact that you did do what you had to. Not for the mission. For your sister. If you hadn't been strong enough to leave, you both would have been captured and most likely killed. We will get him back. I promise."

Dick just nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. He knew that if anyone could get his friend back, it was the Dark Knight. That's when a thought cam to him. "Oh no." He said, pushing away from Batman.

"What?"

"W-Who's going to tell Barry?"


	12. Chapter 11

_**Okay. This chapter is how the two birds handle losing their brother, and how an older sister helps them through it. The next will be how Conner and Kaldur take the loss and I might throw Roy into the mix. We'll see. Enjoy!**_

The team had gone off to their respective activities. They all were trying to get over leaving Wally.  
>He was a core part of the team. If it weren't for Kid Flash-and Robin and Aqualad-there wouldn't even be a team. Kaldur went to the pool to clear his head. Conner went to the gym to destroy yet <em>more<em> innocent punching bags. M'gann headed to the kitchen to bake Wally's favorite cookies. Artemis took Abigail to her room. *Somehow, I don't think she'll want to stay in her brother's room after tonight.* Artemis thought. She sat the younger girl down on her bed. "Hey sweetie," she said,  
>crouching down. "How ya doin'?" Abigail looked up with a haunted look in her eyes.<p>

"Th-there was so much blood," she said in a strangled voice. Artemis looked at the girl in confusion.  
>"What?"<p>

"When Wally got shot. . . .I tried to st-st-stop the bleeding. There was so much blood." Gail looked down at her hands. They were stained red. Her hair fell down around her, hiding half of her face.  
>Artemis looked at the ends. They were caked together. "What happened to your hair?" she asked,<br>lifting up a chunk. "Oh, dear. It's blood," Artemis said in disgust. *_Wall'y_ blood.* She added to herself. Gail's head snapped up. "What?"

She grabbed her hair and when she felt the wet ends, let out a short scream. "Hey, it's okay. Come on. Let's just go wash this out." The older girl lead the younger to her bathroom and they washed out the blood. They both ended up just taking an out right shower. Artemis lent some of her pajamas to Abigail. Artemis brushed out her hair then gave the brush to Abigail and went to change herself. Abigail tried to brush out her hair and Artemis heard a yelp. She came out of the bathroom.  
>"What happened?" Abigail was holding both her arms behind her head at an awkward angle.<br>"Um. I might need a little help."  
>Artemis laughed. "Let me help. Here, sit down." The two girls sat down on the blond archer's bed.<br>Artemis smiled as she tried to untangle her sister's hair. *After all,* she mused. *Gail is more my sister than Jade ever was.*

"Ow!" Gail yelled, jumping a little.  
>"Sorry, sorry. Wow, your hair is <em>really<em> thick." Artemis continued to fight with the many knots in Abigail's hair. Eventually, she got the brush to go through smoothly. Abigail looked so crushed, though, so the archer kept brushing. Then, she put down the brush and started french-braiding.

She remembered long ago when Jade had taught her how. Artemis parted the hair and french braided both sides, then joined the two and continued the braid down her back. When she was finished she grabbed a mirror from her night stand. "What do you think?" Abigail took the mirror and looked at her hair. "Cool," she said trying to smile. *Leaving Wally really broke her.* Artemis thought.

Megan pulled the cookies out of the oven. *The one time I actually do them right. . . * she couldn't finish the thought. Thanks to Abigail, Megan _had_ kept the cookies from burning. If Wally had been there, he would already have sped to the kitchen and eaten half the pan. He seemed to have a knack for smelling food. M'gann flinched when she got a sudden surge of emotion. A lot of pain. And guilt. *Robin.* He hadn't said anything really about what happened. She made a mental link with the young boy. (Robin. . .Talk to me.)

He laughed. . . in his head. (You actually _want_ to talk. You sure you wouldn't rather yell at me?)  
>(Why would I want to yell at you?)<br>(I left him there. I pulled my sister off him and dragged her away.)  
>(You didn't want to leave him. I can feel your pain. Literally. If there had a been a chance to save him, if there had been a way. You would have found it.) The Martian assured her little brother.<br>(But. . . .I didn't. I-) The self-loathing was coming off of Dick in waves.  
>(Dickie. Where are you? Let's talk face to face.)<p>

The Martian was floating outside the door. She had never been inside of Robin's room. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Robin? Let me in." She heard light foot steps coming toward the door. The door to Dick's bedroom opened. "Hey, Megs. Come on in." They walked in and sat down on Richard's bed. "So. Do you want to talk about it?" M'gann asked.

"We already did." Richard said, not looking at the green girl.  
>"Well, then let's talk about something else. Like what you meant by 'he told me to.'"<br>The boy's head snapped up. "He-he didn't exactly say it. But, I know Wally. I took one look at him and I knew without him saying it. I told him no, but he just said 'You have to.'" he put his head in his hands.  
>M'gann scooted closer to him and put her arm around Richard's shoulders. "I think. . . that you did the right thing. Wait, let me explain," Megan said holding up a hand. "You know that Wally is my friend. He's like my brother. But if you had stayed. If you had tried to help him, even though you knew there was no real way to do that. You and Abigail would have been captured too. And we would have lost three friends, not just one. How do you think we are supposed to get him back without you?<p>

"Robin. Dick. You are our best hacker. You're also the best fighter. You also put things into perspective for us rookies when things get tough. Kaldur may be the leader. But we look to you when things get bad.  
>Remember when the Reds attacked? You came up with the plan to save us. You kept a level head and took care of things. The-the training exercise?" Both teens flinched as they thought about it. It had affected them the most. "You were the one who kept us all going. We need you Robin. So, no. I don't want to yell at you. I want to give you this," Megan told him just as she planted a kiss on Dick's cheek. She got up and walked to the door. "Don't be so hard on yourself," she added, just before she opened the door.<p>

"Megs, wait!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Thanks. For everything."  
>The Martian smiled. "You're welcome. Want some cookies?"<br>"Sure." *Maybe I _did_ make the right decision.* Dick told himself.

_**This is a fluffy chapter! I thought it would be good. I like how it turned out. Hope you guys do too. I thought it was a nice touch to have M'gann kiss Robin. Oooo, Wally's gonna be so jealous! Not that it matters right now.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter! My life got a little crazy. So here is the chapter of how Conner and Kaldu'aum cope with the loss of Wally.**_

Conner didn't know what it was. This feeling inside of him. It felt like his insides had been scooped out. When he sent his question to M'gann via telepathic link, she told him it was loss. Cadmus had taught him about many things, but loss wasn't one of them. Conner didn't understand this feeling, but he knew he didn't like it. He didn't want to feel this way. And then, he was comforted by a familiar emotion. Rage. Blind and ferocious anger. He saw red. He felt his heart beat quicken and his head had that same buzz he got from the blood rushing to his ears.

_This_ he knew how to deal with. Oh, how familiar the clone was with this feeling. He raced to the gym,  
>not even bothering to change. Conner walked straight to the punching bag and let his fists fly. He pounded that punching bag until it groaned. Then started throwing some kicks in here and there.<br>Eventually, the bag burst. He strung up another. Then another. Conner lost count after twenty. He had surrendered to his anger and frustration completely. It was the only alternative to facing the emptiness. And the emptiness scared him. So that's why he jumped a little when he felt a slender hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Black Canary. She had sadness in her eyes. And understanding.

"Do you want to talk?" she questioned. "

You should know that I don't," was his reply. The boy was about to hit his current victim again when Canary put her hand on his arm.  
>"Let me rephrase that. Start talking. Tell me what happened," she said a little more sternly. Still with kindness, though.<br>Conner stood there for a while, thinking. "I-I don't want to think about it. Let alone talk about it."  
>"Conner-" Black Canary started.<br>"But I think I need to." He finished. "We were losing the fight. We got seperated. M'gann didn't even have the strength for a mental link. Nightinggale was by herself. Kid Flash was worried, so he worked his way toward her. They started fighting together, so we all felt a little better. Then, something happened."

Conner was looking at his shoes. "What happened, Conner?" Black Canary asked.  
>"He pulled a gun. I heard it across he room. He pulled out a gun and he shot them. I think he was aiming for Nightinggale, though. I guess Kid saw it too. He ran over to her and tackled her to the ground.<br>At first, we thought that he had gotten there in time. That's when she screamed. He got shot. Took the bullet for her. Rob-Robin pu-pulled her off of Wally. Y-y-you should have heard her screaming. It was-it was awful."

He couldn't go on. The emptiness was giving way to something even more terrible. Heart-crushing, soul-burning guilt. If he had gone to her instead of Wally, he would have been the one to take the bullet. Or better yet. If he hadn't been an idiot and bumped into the security guard, Abigail wouldn't have been shot at in the first place.  
>His vision became blurred. He felt wetness on his face. *What the?* Then Conner realized. He was crying. He had never cried before. Not even being rejected repeatedly by Superman. This was so much worse than anything he had ever dealt with before. The mistrust. The g-nomes. The pod. Nothing compared to this.<p>

"Conner." Black Canary wrapped her arms around his waist. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Don't cry, sweetie. Shhh."  
>*Black Canary. More like Mother Hen.* Conner thought with a smile. Maybe it would be okay. So long as he could talk to his mom.<p>

Kaldur swan yet another lap in the pool he had been in the water for probably a good four hours, and he felt no better.  
>If anything, having all that time been thinking about the mission, he felt worse. Usually, the salt water would clear his head. Comfort him. As he turned over in the water to float on his back, he noticed a figure above him. A dark figure.<br>*I am dead.* Kaldur thought. He swan to the edge of the pool and pulled himself up on the edge so he was sitting. He couldn't look at him. Kaldur stared at the opposite wall. "Batman."

Silence.

"Aqualad." The Dark Knight said. "I believe you owe me an explanation. What happened to Kid Flash?"  
>"He-He got hurt. He took a bullet for Nightinggale."<br>"What?" Batman said in such a voice that Kaldur knew he had only minutes before the bat lost patience and started beating the desired answers out of the young Atlantian. He sighed. "The mission went wrong."  
>"Clearly."<br>"Superboy went in with Nightinggale and Robin, to protect them. They had gotten the information and were on their way out when Superboy ran into a guard. A fight ensued. We went in to help. Things started off well-enough. Then, we started to lose. We were all running low on energy. We were divided. Kid went to help. I thought they would be fine. One of the men they were fighting pulled out a gun. I believe he was aiming at Nightinggale when he-when Kid Flash-"

"When Kid Flash took the bullet for her," Batman finished, his tone less deadly. More understanding. "Yes," Kaldur said quietly. "I did not know what had happened until She screamed. Robin ran in, saw them. Of course, he went to go help. Robin and Kid had a conversation. At least, I think they did. It did not seem like Wally talked all that much, but they have always had a strange relationship. Robin ended up dragging Nightinggale away from Wally. She fought. Artemis ended up having to help him get Abigail to the ship. He knew that they wouldn't be able to carry Wally. Even between the two of them. It was. . . .it was not a good flight home."

Batman looked on at the young leader. He could see that the boy blamed himself. Somehow saw that the whole thing was his fault. "You couldn't have done anymore than you did," he told Kaldur. The Atlantian looked up in shock at the turn of the conversation. "You did the right thing in leaving Kid Flash. Was it the easy thing? No. Was it the most popular decision? Not at all. But you did what had to be done," Batman continued. He turned and left. As he reached the door, Kaldur called out "Batman." he turned his head slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." And with those words, the Dark Knight left. Kaldur sat there for a while longer. *Perhaps,* he thought. *This was not as bad as I thought.* It was still awful that they had to leave Wally. But now, he had less fear of Batman. But only a little.

_**Okay. Now, I thought it was necessary for Black Canary to take on the comforting mother roll for Conner. Any problems, too bad. That is how she will stay. I also thought that Aqualad and Batman could have a moment. A brief one, since we are talking about Batman. I figure that Batman would be nice because he too has had to make the tough choices. Roy is going to have his own chapter. Coming soon to a computer near you. Keep reading and commenting, and thank you for those who give me constant feed-back!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello?" Roy answered groggily. What kind of indecent person would be calling him at. . . .what time-  
>*Three am?* Roy was not happy. "Okay. This had better be important or so help me-"<br>"Roy." Dick sounded so crushed, Roy stopped mid-threat.  
>"Dick, what's wrong?"<br>Dick didn't answer right away. "It's Wally," he said quietly.  
>"What happened?"<br>Dick told the whole story. Roy just sat there, horrified. How could this have happened? Wally. . . gone?  
>"I don't think he's dead, though. I think he just was bleeding a lot and he lost so much blood, they captured him when we left."<p>

Roy couldn't talk. Wally was his little brother. Now some crooks had him in there clutches doing who knew what to him. "When did all this happen?"  
>"Last night."<br>"Does he know?" They both knew who 'he' was.  
>"No. He's on a mission for the League and has to have radio silence. We can't tell him until he checks in."<br>"Oh man. Who's telling him?" Roy asked worriedly. This was not going to be pretty.  
>"I-I think I am. It was my choice, so I guess I'll have to break the news. Roy. He's going to hate me after this."<br>"Dick, c'mon. Barry is _not_ going to hate you."  
>"What are you talking about? Of course he'll hate me! I left his partner, his <em>nephew<em>, to die! Roy, I hate me."

"Roy?" Dick asked fearfully.  
>"I'm on my way there."<p>

Recognized, Speedy B-06. Roy didn't even care that the computer called him Speedy. This was more important.  
>"Dick?" Roy called out. Dick was standing there waiting for him. His eyes were big and round and sad. He looked so defeated. They stared at each other for a second before Dick ran over to his big brother-his <em>other <em>big brother-  
>and wrapped his arms around his waist. Roy hugged him back, holding him tightly. "It's all my fault." Dick said.<p>

"No. It isn't. You-"  
>Dick pushed away, fists clenched. "Don't even think about saying I did what I had to. Or that I did what was best.<br>Everyone keeps saying that. Doesn't anyone get it? I want to be blamed! I want to be yelled at! I know that it was my fault, why don't any of you?"  
>*If that's what you want.* Roy thought. He knew how Dick was. He needed to be punished. It was part of how he got over a mistake. He broke a vase at Wayne Manor after swinging from a rope tied to the banister once. Bruce had just been happy he was still alive. But Dick pretty much begged to be yelled at. He thought he deserved it and it made him feel worse when Bruce was being so nice after he was an idiot. So Bruce yelled for about ten minutes then grounded him for a week. Dick was laughing and chasing Wally and Roy around the house two minutes later.<p>

"Fine. Dick, what were you thinking? How could you leave him like that? Wally is your _best_ friend and you left him for dead. You know that if things had been reversed, he would never have left you."  
>"Wally's bigger than me. And faster," Dick argued.<br>"That is no excuse. Abigail was right there with you. You know she could have helped you." Roy countered.  
>"She was freaking out. She was trying to stop the bleeding without throwing up. You know how she gets around blood.<br>Besides. Wally kind of forced me to."  
>"Oh really. So Wally magically got the power to control minds?" Roy asked incredulously.<p>

"No. But he told me to leave him," Dick said.  
>"So you just did? No arguments? I didn't know you were such a selfish coward, bro." Roy knew that was when he had taken it too far. Dick's eyes widened in horror. His mouth hung open, but no sound came out.<br>"I-I-I didn't want to. I-I didn't. He's like my brother. But if I hadn't, we would be stuck there too. I-"  
>Roy hugged him. "Shhh. I know. I know, Dick. I'm sorry. That was too far. I didn't mean any of it."<br>Dick just stood there. "But it was all true."

"Hey. We are getting him back. You think that the League is gonna let one of their own stay captive? Not likely. And when we find him-"  
>"<em>If<em> we find him." Dick said pessimistically.

"_When_. You and I can kick his butt together. After he heals up." Dick looked up at Roy. Then he smiled. It was small, but it was still there.  
>Roy put his arm around his baby brother. "Let's go to sleep, okay? I don't know about you, but I need six hours to function."<br>"Baby. I'm good on four. Six is a luxury." "Oh whatever."  
>*Even if this is the only useful thing I do today, totally worth getting up at three am, for.* Roy thought.<p>

Abigail woke up late in the morning. Well, normal to other people. Five am was her norm. She always did like getting up before the sun. It was now about eight. She sat up on the floor. She and Missy had made a little nest of blankets and pillows the night before. Abigail didn't feel like facing the day. She was going to go back to bed when her stomach roared like a wild animal. *I guess I'm eating then.*

She got up and walked to the kitchen in her bare feet. She was almost there when a blur crashed into her. She stumbled and fell into the wall. Hard. *Well, I guess my ribs are cracked now.* They had gotten bruised last night during the fight, but she hadn't wrapped them. She regretted it. "Geez, Wally. Can't you watch where-" Abigail remembered that Wally wasn't there. *Then who-* "Oh. Barry."

Abigail was suddenly glad she was against the wall, because her legs lost their strength then and there. She sunk to the floor. Barry walked over to her. "Sorry, Abi. You okay? Abi?" Abigail just stared at the speedster. She knew why he would be there. "I. . .I. . . ngh." Abigail suddnely got an adrenaline rush and pushed herself up off the floor and away from Barry. "Abi? Abigail! Come back!"

*Not likely.* Abigail thought, and she ran faster. She knew that if Barry wanted, he would be able to catch up to her. She also knew that he would leave her alone because she had to be running for a reason. She looked back just in case. When she turned back around, she ran into someone. She fell into the wall-again-and then fell to the floor. She yelled in pain. Her ribs were hurting. She felt the someone by her side instantly. She felt hands on her sides, checking her ribs. Hands that Abigail knew. Her brother lightly pressed his fingers into her sides. "Ah! Dick stop!" she exclaimed.

"Broken. I know you're mad at me, but that isn't a good reason to not take care of yourself," Richard said chidingly. Abigail didn't know what she had said-or done-to her brother, but she knew that it was probably bad. She knew that there was yelling. But Abigail also knew that she was good at blocking things out. "They weren't this bad before," Abigail said in her defense. "Barry ran into me. literally. I-I couldn't-" She couldn't even finish. She knew that Richard would understand though.

"He's here? I didn't hear him come. I would have run too." Dick told her. "Can we talk? I mean. . . somewhere else?"

"Sure."

Dick grabbed her hand and lead her to the med bay. "Get up there," He told her, pointing to one of the beds. She walked over and instantly knew she was too short. She tried to lift herself up, but her ribs did not appreciate that. Dick came and lifted her onto the bed. He rolled up the shirt, smiling when he saw that was a little too big. "Artemis lent it to me," she explained. He nodded his head. "This isn't going to feel good." he warned.

"Does it ever?"

He wrapped up her ribs and he was right. It did not feel good. Abigail always hated having her ribs wrapped. It was uncomfortable. When Dick was done, Abigail thought they were going to go somewhere else. She tried to get off the bed, but Dick just jumped up next to her. They sat together in silence for a while. Abigail was the one to break it. "He's going to hate us. . . .isn't he?"

Richard looked up in confusion. "Us? I am the one who made the choice. Everyone is going to hate _me_ if anything."

"Please. No one has ever hated you. Well, Andrew Phillips. But he doesn't like anyone," Abigail laughed and winced.

"Oh, he likes you. Trust me." Dick said, also laughing. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Um. Ew."

Dick looked at his sister. All seriousness now. "But. . .Don't _you_ hate me?" he asked.

"Wh-what? Dick, why would you even ask that?"

"You were so mad last night.. . . . I thought-"

She looked away. "Dickie." Dick stopped talking. She hardly ever called him that anymore.

"I wasn't mad at you." Abi said quietly.

"Could've fooled me." he said.

"I was mad that. . . . I was mad that I couldn't do it." Dick looked up in surprise. "I was mad at myself, because I knew that we had to leave him too but. . . . .I just couldn't do it. I couldn't face the fact that we couldn't save him. Not then, at least. I was a little mad at you. But only because you acted like it didn't even phase you. I yelled at you because I wanted to make you feel something."

"Believe me. I felt it. I'm sorry you had to go through that on your first mission with us."

"You have to abandon your best friend, and you apologize to me? Oh, Dickie, you are way too hard on yourself," Abigail said and kissed her brother on the cheek. The two birds never did stay mad at each other long. They hopped off the bed and walked to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there. . . . .well. Almost.

Kaldur looked up at them. "Now that everyone is here. Let's talk. How are we getting him back?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**And now. . . . . the chapter you have all been so desperately waiting for. . . . . the return of Wallace West.**_  
><em><strong>:) Sorry it took so long to get this up, I just couldn't decide how I wanted to do it. And WARNING: this will probably be a two chapter rescue, just because I am picky about how long my chapters are. But do not worry. I am posting them the same day, so no spazzing out.<strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Young Justice. Or Facebook. I know I only mentioned that briefly, but you can never be too careful.  
><strong>_

It had been a week since the team had to leave Wally. Roy had stayed with them at the mountain because he wanted to be there with them when the League finalized the rescue mission. Red Arrow was temporarily joining the team. "I think you have been waiting for an opening this whole time," Robin said.

"What?" RA asked.  
>"Oh, don't deny it, Royboy. It's okay. I wanted to be on too. You can admit it. We're all friends here," Abigail said trying to look serious and understanding. . . .and totally bombing.<p>

"You guys are ridiculous."

The team had come up with the original idea. They would go in, do some hacking and find Wally, and take down any bad guys in their way. Batman refined it. They would wait and find out who actually had him. Find out where they had him, then, yes. Young Justice would be the ones to retrieve Kid Flash. "Retrieve? Bats, you make him sound like he's some kind of valuable weapon or piece of information. He's our team mate. We are rescuing him," Abigail said. She was fed up with how stoic her dad was. He didn't let things phase him. At least, not on the outside. *Stupid bat-code.*

The team was waiting for the League to send them the gathered information. Abigail was on the holo-computer.  
>She was trying to see if she could find anything on the warehouse they had been attacked in. *Maybe there's some kind of hide-out nearby or. . .What the?* A little blip had popped up on the screen. It sort of looked like the little notifications you get when someone is chatting with you on Facebook. She touched it and a video link popped up.<br>There was a man's face in the picture. He had cold, dark eyes. His mouth was pulled down slightly on one side from a scar. His left eye had a scar underneath it. He was large, muscular and had a shaved head. Abigail jumped when she saw him. "You." He was the man who had shot at her. . . . .shot Wally. Luckily, Abigail had her domino mask on.  
>The team was suited up for when they got the okay to get Kid.<p>

"Hello again. I was you would be who would answer." Nightinggale turned and called the team in. They needed to see this. "What do you want?" She asked coolly.  
>"I just thought that you might want to know how your friend was doing." He answered, attempting to smile. . . . .She thought he was trying to smile.<br>"Where is he?"  
>"Ah ah ah. Patience. Would you like to see him?"<p>

Before she could answer, Robin came in. "What's wrong, A-" Nightinggale shook her head hard. "Oh."  
>Robin saw the man on the screen. Everyone else came in. "What are you doing? Why have you contacted us?" Aqualad asked harshly.<br>"I thought you might want to see Kid Flash. You must all be worried." The man backed away and the team saw someone sitting in a chair, tied up. His head hung down, but with the shock of read hair and the yellow body suit, no one questioned that it was KF. "Kid!" The birds yelled together. Wally lifted up his head. "What? What's going on?" he asked, slurring his words slightly.  
>"I thought it would be nice to see your friends. Say hello."<br>"G-guys?"

On closer inspection, Wally had bruises on his face, cuts on his body, and his wrist, ankle and shoulder (where he had been shot) were bandaged. "Kid Flash. Are you all right?" Aqualad asked. Trying to keep a cool head.  
>"Why? Oh, the bandages? Yeah, I'm great. Don't even worry-"<br>"KF on a scale of one to ten?" Robin cut in.  
>Kid looked like he wanted to deny his pain, but answered, " Nine and a half." Everyone clenched their fists. (Wait. Why hasn't he healed already?) Artemis asked the team. Miss Martian had linked them up as soon as she saw the man on the screen. (Look at his neck. Conner do you recognize it?)<br>(Definitely.)  
>(Uh, guys. Care to share with the rest of the class?) Robin asked. (Seriously.) Nightinggale agreed.<br>(That's the same kind of collar they use at Belle Rev.) Miss M explained.  
>(Meaning?) Nightinggale asked. She didn't really know that much about the super villain prison.<br>(Meaning, it's blocking his powers. He has no super speed, no super healing.) Superboy elaborated.

"Hey, guys? You do realize that I am still here, right? Kind of lame for you to talk without keeping me in the loop here." Wally said, calling the team's attention back to the video call.  
>"I see his super mouth still works," Artemis said in a low voice. Nightinggale smiled.<br>"Why have you called us, really?" Aqualad asked. The man came back on the screen. "Well. I see you aren't easily fooled. I know you are looking for your friend. I figured I could help you out. Give me what I want, I will give you what you want."  
>"And just what is it that you want?" Red Arrow asked.<br>"I want the release of Belle Rev prisoners." the crook said.  
>"You'll have to be a little more specific," Nightinggale said irritably. (Who does this guy think he is, anyway?)<br>(Someone who is in charge.) Robin said.  
>(And. . . is he?) She asked, afraid of the answer. (He is not.) Aqualad said. He quickly sent them the idea of his plan. Nothing specific, just the basic idea so the team could play along.<br>"I want the choice of any three inmates I want." Wally's capture replied.

"Are you serious?" Superboy asked.  
>"Completely."<br>Kid's eyes widened in horror. "Guys don't do it. I am so not worth it."  
>"He's kidding right?" Artemis questioned.<br>"Kid Flash, we do not have a choice. We have to get you back. Who would you like released? We will make the arrangements."  
>Aqualad said. The crook looked at them in shock. He hadn't expected the kids to agree.<br>"Aqualad, no!"  
>The man punched Kid in the jaw. "Shut up, boy. Your friends have made up their minds. To answer your question. I will send the names to the Justice League. You kids don't have the fire power to get this done." he sneered.<p>

(Oh, bring it on!) Nightinggale thought. She clenched her fists, stepping forward. Robin grabbed her wrist. (Not even worth it.)  
>The man noticed their movement. "Well, girly. Since you seem so keen for violence, I'll give it to you."<br>"What?" Nightinggale asked, swallowing hard.  
>He turned and punched Wally in the face. He hit Kid so hard, the chair he was tied to fell over. He was then kicked repeatedly.<br>"Stop it!" Nightinggale screamed. KF was doing his best to take the blows. The man looked up laughing. "Just wanted to let you know I was serious. Meet at the same warehouse we caught this one," he nodded his head toward Kid Flash. "And if our friends have been released, we'll let him go. Eight tonight. Don't be late."

The video feed canceled. They all looked at each other. "Please tell me we aren't going along with this." Nightinggale begged,  
>looking to Kaldur. "Of course not. I just needed to know where Wally was. We also needed a distraction. Getting the villains out would take time. Time enough that we can form a plan. Robin, call the League. Miss Martian, stock the bio-ship with necessary medical supplies." Megan nodded her head and flew out of the room. Robin was already talking to Superman about what had happened.<p>

"Aqualad. What are you thinking?" Superman asked.  
>Everyone looked to the Atlantian. Normally, Kaldur would be shy about offering up a plan. He would normally discuss it with the team. Not just give orders. This time, however was different. "Alright. Here is the plan."<p>

_**They are now going to go get him, I swear! I just thought I would add a preamble to the rescue. It's all gonna be fine.**_


	16. Chapter 16

The bio-ship landed. It was seven. The crook-his name was Jack-had never said anything about being early.  
>(You don't think he's Jack, like. . . .like Jack the Ripper, Jack. Do you?) Nightinggale asked the team.<br>Artemis glared at her. (Well I didn't. Until now. Thank you for that image in my head.)  
>(Sorry.)<p>

(Focus, you two.) Aqualad told the girls. They were silent. The plan was to infiltrate the warehouse. They were pretty much going with the original plan. Jack was working for Sportsmaster-much to Artemis's chagrin-who is working with Kobra. The team knew that Jack and the rest of the criminals had taken Wally as leverage to associates of Sportsmaster. (Alright. Different plan this time. Superboy, you stay out here with us. . .Just to be safe.) Kaldur added that last bit when he saw Conner's face. (Red Arrow. I know that you are not truly on the team-)

(Aqualad, I will go along with whatever you say. You're the leader.) RA cut off the Atlantian.  
>Kaldur smiled in gratitude. (Then you will go in with Robin and Artemis will go in with Nightinggale. Go in on opposite sides. See if you can find any different information on the way.) The non-supers nodded and went in.<p>

Nightinggale grinned. She barely managed to contain her laughter. *Keep it together. They might hear you, you goof.* She chided to herself. (What are you so chipper about?) Artemis asked, snapping the younger girl out of her thoughts. Nightinggale's smile broadened-if that's even possible. (I found him.)

(What?) Robin asked.

(I found him! He's in the basement, about three levels under the ground floor. I don't see a lot of security down there, and there's no one guarding him.)

(They expect us to be kids. Do what the adults tell us.) Artemis thought with a tinge of irritation and smugness.

(We _are_ playing this like kids. We are being disobedient.) Robin thought with pleasure.

(For the record, I am 18. I am legally an adult) Red Arrow put in. He did _not_ want these guys getting the wrong idea. He was only here for Wally. That and to make sure they didn't risk Robin and Nightinggale's hides again. *Seriously. Who walks into a security guard in a criminal infested warehouse?* Roy thought to himself. (RA? You coming?)

(Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry.)

They got down to the third sub-level with ease. They only ran into two guys, and they were easily disposed of. Well, knock out gassed and being tied up, gagged and stuffed in the nearest closet. They are heroes after all. Nightinggale walked up to the door and pulled out a USB cable from her glove. (Okay. Is there anything you two _don't_ have in common?) Artemis asked in disbelief. These two were so freaking similar. It was a little scary. Nightinggale even disappeared a couple times using Robin's signature creepy ninja cackle. (Hey, it's not my fault my little sis wants to be me.) Robin teased.

(1: Not even, Rob. 2: will you both please shut up? I am trying to hack here.) Nightinggale didn't even stop or turn around. She just kept on hacking until-(Ha! Got it!)

(Good work, Nightinggale. Now, get Kid Flash out of there, and let us be done with this place.) Aqualad told them.

(Um, duh.) Nightinggale said looking up at the ceiling. Robin face-palmed. His sister had a problem with people stating the obvious. It was a pet peeve of hers. Nightinggale opened the door and started to walk in, only to back out quickly, hand over her mouth. (And I think I'm going to be sick.)

(What do you- Oh, man.) Red Arrow looked in. Kid Flash was lying in a pool of blood. _His_ blood. Nightinggale couldn't look. She grabbed the opposite wall for support. Red Arrow rushed in and picked up Kid. (Miss Martian. Can you-?)

(Already on it, Red Arrow. . . . . Okay. It should work)

(Thanks. Wally. Kid. Wake up. Come on, Kid. Wake up.) Wally opened his eyes.

(Roy? Okay. If you're here I am dead. Great. That is just great.)

(Baywatch, you aren't dead. We came to save you.) Artemis said kindly. She crouched down next to him and looked at his side. (What did they do to you, Wally?)

(I. . .You. . Okay. Now I _know_ I'm dead.)

(No. You really aren't, Wall-man.) Nightinggale chimed in.

(Gale? Where are you?) Wally tried to sit up. The two archers supported him between the two of them. (Out in the hallway. I'd be in there, I just. . . .)

Wally understood. Ever since they lost their parents, neither one of the Grayson kids were very good with blood. Dick was just better at handling it than his sister. (I know. It's okay. How about we get me out of here now, then. I think I've had enough of Jack's 'hospitality.')

Roy bandaged Wally's side, and he and Artemis each put an arm around their shoulders and hoisted the speedster up. He limped a little due to his hurt leg. Robin came over to hack the collar inhibiting Kid Flash's powers. The sooner he could start healing, the better the team would feel. Everything was going pretty well until. . .

(You all need to get out. Now. Jack is coming down. Aqualad sent me in to make sure you could get out. I'm in stealth mode, so they can't see me, but he is on his way down. He wants to bring Kid Flash up for the exchange.) Miss M told the group.

(And how exactly are we supposed to get out, M'gann?) Artemis asked irritably. *I mean, really. He's coming down the only way out.*

Robin and Nightinggale both looked at their mini computers. Of course, they had down loaded the schematics of the place. (In the door coming up on the left.) they said in unison. Neither one seemed to notice how strange it was. They often were in sync. They all got into the empty room and shut the door. Hopefully, no one would come in before they got out. Robin accessed the security cameras. (He's coming to the door. Almost here. Okay, he's passed us. Now let's just let him get to sub-level 2. . . . . And. . go!)

They rushed out and made it to the ground level of the building. Miss Martian de-cloaked herself. (Wally. . . )

(Hey. Don't sweat it, Megalicious. I'll be fine.) Kid didn't want them feeling bad for him. The team did what they had to. He knew that.

Megan nodded. (You guys get out of here. The bio-ship is close by. I'll get Kid Flash out of here.) They looked at Wally. *We just got him back. We can't leave him again.* Nightinggale thought. Robin seemed to share her sentiments, because he didn't move either. Kid just smiled. (Go on guys. I'll be in there soon.)

Finally, the humans of the team quickly made their way to the ship. (Aqualad, Superboy. They are on their way. Open the door.) Miss Martian lifted Kid Flash off the ground and flew them to the ship. She set him down on the ready medical bed. "Ohhhh," Wally moaned. "What's wrong?" Megan yelled.

"Nothing, nothing." Wally said quickly. "Sorry. I just missed laying on an actual bed, as opposed to the little mat they gave me in that warehouse."

"Oh," the Martian sighed with relief. "Good." She floated to the controls of the ship to fly home. Red Arrow started on the field first aid. As he patched Wally up, Kaldur made the call that they had Wally. He also told Superman that they would probably need to be on watch for Jack, seeing as he had been double crossed. Conner sat with Megan. He would talk to Wally later. So long as he could hear him, the emptiness was gone. Artemis sat down in a chair by the bed. After watching Wally trying to not wince for a while, she grabbed his hand and held it until Roy was done. While Wally was surprised by this, he didn't mind. He actually kind of liked it. *Wait what? Like this?* Wally chalked it up to the pain killers Roy had given him. He had probably over-compensated for Wally's metabolism. *Yeah. That's it.* However, after a week in Hell, he wasn't about to break the pleasant, gentle contact.

Roy, Dick, and Abigail all stared at him. They all talked about nothing. And by 'they all' I mean Dick and Abs. Roy didn't say much. Finally, Wally had to stop this. He knew the two siblings were killing themselves over leaving him. "I'm fine." he said. They looked at each other. Then back to Wally. "We-we know. . .We know that you're fine." Abigail said.

"Yeah, we were just trying to-"

"To avoid the awkward subject that you _really_ want to talk about? The subject of you leaving me." Wally finished for his best friend. He knew them so well. They wore the same expression of shock. They looked at each other. "How did he-?"

"I don't know," Dick finished the unasked question.

"Hey, Nutmeg."

"Yes," Megan called back.

"You did turn off the mental link, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Abigail looked at Wally. "N-no reason." she said. *How did he know?*

"I have known you two since you were kids. I think I know when you are avoiding something by now." Wally said.

Silence. More silence. Okay. Some poor woman was now giving birth to the fattest gay baby the world will ever know.** (1)**

"We are so, so, so, so, sorry!"

"I didn't want to leave you, but you said I had to!"

"Please don't be mad, Wally. There wasn't any other way."

Wally laughed a little at their guilt. "Guys, guys! Stop. It's okay. I wasn't mad. I know I told you to, Rob. You had to get Abs out. Bats would have killed us both if you hadn't."

"Seriously? What _is_ it with you two and your lack of care for yourselves and the surplus of care for me?" Abigail yelled in disbelief. How could they both be so worried about her?

"We're big brothers. What do you expect, Abs?" Wally laughed.

"Alright, guys. Wally needs to rest. You can get after each other once he has gotten checked out by Black Canary or Batman." Megan chided. Wally needed to relax. Not have arguments. Even if they were playful. The kids were quiet as Wally lay down on the bed. He sighed in content and closed his eyes. For the first time in days he felt safe. He fell asleep and woke up in the med bay at the mountain. The first face he saw was his uncle. And then it hit him. Wally was always one for denial. He denied how hurt he was after missions and. . . . other stuff. He denied how much it tore him apart when Artemis 'died.' And he had been in denial the whole time he had been in that warehouse. But now. Seeing his uncle so relieved, and looking around at his team mates. . his _family_. Wally couldn't deny what had happened to him anymore. It all came crashing down around him.

At first, it was just a few tears. Then, it was a lot. Barry sat down on the edge of Wally's bed and hugged him tight. "It's okay now, Kid. You're safe. Shh." Wally wrapped his arms around his uncle and let it all go. Everyone else cleared out to give them some time alone. "You're home, Wally. You're safe. It's okay."

It _would_ be okay. Wally realized that maybe he didn't have to deny _everything_. Maybe-sometimes-it was okay to let people in.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Now that I have established how the dynamics of these characters is going to work out, I am doing just random little glimpses into the teams lives. They will always be Abs central. This first one is Abigail's first time on her period. See how the great Batman and Robin handle it. :)**_

_**P.S. This is taking place about a few months after they save Wally. All is well. That is until Abigail wakes up.**_

__Abigail sat up in her bed. She was happy. The sun was shining. It was Saturday. They were going to the mountain today to hang out with the rest of the team. That was pretty much the usual thing for Abigail and Richard. They went over to Mt. Justice even if there was no mission. Abigail noted in relief that her stomach was no longer cramping. But she felt a little weird. *Probably the after affects of the meds Alfie gave me last night.* She had gotten sliced in the back fighting Harley in the junk yard Joker had been hiding out in. There had been a lot of blood-lovely-and Alfred had to give her a bunch of stuff to stitch it up. She got out of bed and stood up to stretch. As Abigail turned around to make her bed, she saw a. . . . . . a big pool of blood. "What?" the young raven-haired girl ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see if her stitches had ripped in the night. The blood wasn't coming from her back. It was from her. . . .what was going on? "Richard!" She yelled. Her brother came in. He saw her pale face. "What happened?"

She just pointed to her bed. He walked over and saw the blood. "Abs, what happened?" he asked, rushing over to her. She turned around and he saw the blood. "Oh." he knew this had been coming. He just had no idea how to handle it. "Dick, what's going on?" His sister asked.

"I-um. . . .Well. .. . . I will be back." and with that, Dick sprinted out of the room. He was Robin. The boy wonder. And he was afraid of his sister going through puberty. Sure, he knew it was bound to happen eventually. But he wasn't ready for it. She had already started getting. . . . .wearing. . . .well. You know. He knew that this wasn't far behind. But, no one had known how to tell her. As Dick walked through the house, he thought of the conversation he had had with his sister a few days before her pre-menstrual cramps had started.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Dick." Abigail came in to his room.

He had looked up bleary eyed from staring at the computer for so long. He had been trying to do this stupid report for a while. It wasn't due until next week, but he wanted it done with. "Yeah, Abigail?"

"What's a period?" She asked, brows furrowed together.

Dick felt the color drain out of his face. "It's a punctuation mark most commonly used at the end of a sentence," he said coolly.

"See, that's what I thought. But Jodi and Marie were talking about it like it was something else. I didn't ask them because I knew they would think I was just some dumb kid. They sometimes give me a hard time still about skipping two grades. I thought you might know."

"Ya know Abs. I think they were just being goofy. It's probably some stupid code or something. You know how they like to have their little secrets." Richard said, trying to avoid telling his sister what they really meant. "So, how did your Algebra test go?" *Distract her, Dick. Distract her now.* He thought to himself in self preservation. He could _not_ have this conversation with his sister.

It worked. "Psh. I aced it. It was so easy. The teacher made it seem like it would be so hard. I was the first one done. . . again. She let me leave since it was the last period. I went to the library to get some homework done."

"That's great." he replied smiling with relief. Just then, Alfred came in. "Dinner is ready." *Thank you, Alfred!* They went down to eat, and Abigail completely forgot about periods.

_FLASHBACK TO THE PRESENT_

"Bruce. It happened." Dick said when he finally found Bruce.

"What do you mean 'it'?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"_It,_ Bruce. _It__." _Bruce's eyes widened. "Oh. What did you tell her?"

"I kind of . . .just. . .you know. . . Ran like a bat out of you know where." Dick replied sheepishly.

"Well, I'll have Alfred go get the-"

"Don't say the word!" Dick yelled in panic.

"I'll have Alfred get what she needs, you should call Artemis or Megan. have them Zeta over here."

"On it," Dick said pulling out his phone. He figured Artemis would be better. She was closer to Abigail. But only because she met her first.

"Hey, Richard. Where are you guys? I thought you would be here by now."

Dick told her the whole thing. "So, I kind of need you here. Like now."

"I am already putting in the coordinates." Artemis replied before hanging up.

As soon as Artemis got to the batcave, she looked at the pathetic men. "You three are just sad. I can't believe you never told her." She said disapprovingly.

"Artemis, she lives with three guys. What do you expect?" Richard said, trying to defend them.

"I don't know. . . Forget that. Where's her room?" Dick took Artemis to his sister's room. Alfred had left the needed items outside her door. Artemis bent down to pick them up. "I'll take care of this. Should take about an hour at the most. I have a lot of ground to cover from the looks of it. I still can't believe you guys. At least get someone to tell her if you won't."

"I thought of that. But Bruce wanted to wait as long as possible. I think he was just worried that she would ask him questions."

Artemis rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Artemis."

She turned back around. "Yeah, Dick?"

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime, Dick. Don't even think about it. You or Gail need me? I'm there. Now, I really should get in there before your sister has a nervous break down."

_ONE HOUR LATER_

Artemis explained puberty and periods and all that other stuff to Abigail. The more she talked, the more horrified Abigail's face got. *She's probably thinking about every nasty reference she's ever heard and putting it all together.* Artemis thought. *Stupid boys.*

"I-I can _not_ believe that they waited so long to tell me all this! Stupid boys. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. Geez. Well, thanks for coming to explain."

"No problem. So, how about we go to the mountain now? We can go have fun and tell everyone how stupid your brother dad and butler are." Artemis said chuckling a little.

"Oh gosh, yes. But one last thing."

"What's that?"

"How do you get blood out of sheets?"

Artemis smiled. "Let's see. . . "

_**And that is the sad story of Abigail's first period. Artemis is the older sister that will always be around to help and thump some sense into the necessary heads. Hope you enjoyed this! More snippets to come. Some chapters will be about the same story. Others-like this one-will just be lone stories. Keep reading and reviewing!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_"You are _not _going on this patrol, Abigail. That's final." Bruce had said._

_"But Dick's going." Abigail had argued._

_"Dick isn't you. He can handle this." Abigail rolled her eyes in disbelief. It was just a serial killer. That happened to be going after young girls. In more ways than one. But she could handle herself. She didn't get why Bruce was treating her like a child._

_"I could just follow you once you've left." Abigail told him. Bruce leaned down. "You will _not_ leave this house to follow us. You are not coming. If you do, I will take away your uniform for a month." His tone was deadly serious. But instead of being afraid, Abigail got even angrier._

_"Stop treating me like a child! You wouldn't let me come out with you forever. You refused to let me come with you and Robin to the Hall of Justice. You wouldn't let me join the team for like, a year. I am not helpless! You need to stop sheltering me. Besides. You won't always be able to stop me. You want to protect me? Then let me come with you. I'll just go out on my own. I can hack your system if you lock up my uniform. You can't stop me." After Abigail finished her rant, she mentally literally did. After all these years, you would think that she would no better than to challenge the world's greatest detective. He would find a way to stop her._

That's how Abigail ended up at Mt. Justice. Batman and Robin dropped her off. Normally, she would love being here. Not this time. Batman told Kaldur to make sure she stayed there. Or else. If having the team watching her wasn't enough to keep her there, that was. Kaldur didn't really talk all that much, but Abigail liked him. She wasn't going to do anything to get him in trouble. Batman knew that. *Screw you, Bats.* Abigail normally wouldn't feel so rebellious and angry. But she was sick and tired of her dad treating her like an infant. She looked to her brother, hoping with all hope that he would say something. He looked down. He hadn't yet put on his mask. "Robin. Please." She begged.

He looked so guilt-ridden. "I-I'm sorry, Abs. You know that any other time I would be on your side, it's just that this one. . . .I can't do it. I can't put you anywhere near this guy. If he got to you. . ." Robin's eyes widened as the thought of those pictures from the news. Horrible things had been done to those girls. He shivered. "I'm sorry." Abigail nodded. She knew her brother really would help her normally. She also knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her away from danger.

"Okay. I get it. Be safe." She said defeated.

"Always." They hugged. Robin holding on tightly. *He really is scared* Abigail thought. When they let go, her brother put on his domino mask to complete his transformation into Robin."Robin. We need to go." Batman said. *Always the business man.* Abigail thought bitterly. Robin walked back towards the Zeta-tubes. He turned at the last second before he and Batman were gone. Abigail stood there for a moment. Kaldur'aum walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. I know that you do now wish to be here. But I would like to help you to enjoy yourself all the same. Would you like to come play video games? Wally has been asking for a while and no one has been in the mood. Perhaps you could get him to stop complaining?" Kaldur said hopefully. Abigail smiled.

"Sure thing, Kal. I'll kick Wally's butt for you." Kaldur'aum's eyes widened in shock. He had never before heard a girl talk like this. the young girl laughed at his face. "Oh, you dear Atlantian. You are going to have to the fact that not everyone is as well-mannered as you are. Come on. Let's go put Wally in his place," Abigail said as she grabbed the older boy's hand, towing him along to the living room/kitchen.

"Okay, that's it. You have _got_ to be cheating!" Wally yelled for the umpteenth time.

Abigail tossed her hair back and laughed. "You said that about the last five games! I can't be cheating on _all_ of them, Wally." they all looked at her. "Um, you're Robin's little sister." Conner said.

"Okay. So I _could _cheat on all of them. The hacks aren't even hard. But I don't have to cheat to beat Wally. I wouldn't waste the energy." Abigail explained to them.

"Alright, everyone. Dinner is ready." Megan announced. She had made spaghetti and homemade sauce. The team-save for Abigail who hadn't been around long enough to know how truly terrible some of her concoctions had been-sent up a prayer that they would all live to tell the tale. Abigail fearlessly took the first bite of dinner. The rest of the team waited. Wally had his phone out under the table with 911 already dialed, waiting to hit call in case Abigail started dying or something. Abigail swallowed, took another bite. And another. The team relaxed. Everyone else started eating. "Wow, M'gann. This is delicious." Artemis said in surprise.

"Oh, really? Because I wasn't sure if it would turn out and I wanted everything-" Conner silenced her with a kiss on the lips. "It's amazing, M'gann. Really." She smiled. "I just wish that Robin was here with us." Megan said. Abigail looked up from her plate. She hadn't really been thinking about her brother until now. She had actually been having fun. She hadn't thought about sneaking out or acted all pouty. And then Megan had to bring it up. Everyone stared at her. She clenched her hands into fists under the table. All the anger and offense came crashing back down on her. She stood up and walked to the locker rooms to change into her work out clothes she kept at the mountain. She put on her purple tank top and black shorts. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail and went to the gymnastic equipment Bruce had brought in for her brother when the team moved in here. She started on the low bar, just doing flips and hand stands, nothing fancy. Then, she threw herself onto the middle bar. She started launching herself in the air every now and again. Finally, Abigail made her way to the highest bar. She did flips and twist and turns.

She let go of the bar and did a somersault mid-air before she landed perfectly on her feet. She used the mini-trampoline to launch herself onto the rings. She swung herself around. She lifted her legs in the air above her head and hung upside down for a minute or two. This was yet _another_ thing she and her brother had in common. Doing acrobatics was something they did to get out anger or frustration or hurt. It was like Superboy and his punching bags. Abigail was on the rings for a while until she got tired of that too. She let herself drop again and decided to do some cheer moves. She did a back bend. Then two. Then three. She did a few cartwheels. Abigail walked on her hands for a little bit. She put all of her energy into doing the moves. She blocked out all other thought. She went through the cheer moves for next week's pep rally. She did another cartwheel and moved into a split. She sat like that for a few minutes. It didn't bother her like it did some of the other girls. Abigail pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins and resting her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes and just breathed.

She let out a few tears. *This is so stupid. I shouldn't be so bothered by this. It's not like they haven't left me before.* It's true. Bruce had often benched Abigail from one case or another. He was a little more over-protective with her than her brother. But this time, something in her felt like it was breaking. She thought that when Bruce let her join the team it meant that he trusted her. She thought things would be different. They weren't. Maybe that was why this hurt so much. Abigail was feeling the sting of bitter disappointment. She had let herself get her hopes up, and they had comes crashing down around her ears. And it sucked. She cried a little more. Then, she heard people talking.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do anything?" Megan asked, her voice oozing with concern.

"No. I think it is best if we let her sort things out herself." That would be the calm voice of Kaldur'aum.

"Kaldur, she's crying." Artemis protested. Abigail couldn't seem to make the tears stop. If anything, they were tearing more forcefully down her face.

"That's it. I am done talking about this." Conner muttered.

"Conner, come back here!" Megan whispered fiercely. *These people really need to work on their whispering.* Abigail thought. I mean, seriously, did they honestly think she couldn't hear them? Her father was after all Batman. Get it together guys. Abigail looked up when she heard footsteps coming nearer. Conner walked over and crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong?" the clone asked with such concern in his eyes that Abigail smiled a little. "I-I just wish that. . . .that my dad would stop. Stop hovering. Stop sheltering me. He doesn't hardly give me room to breathe. I want him to trust me like he trusts my brother."

Conner thought about that for a while and sat down. "It could be worse." He told her.

"I don't see how." Abigail retorted, wiping the tears off her face.

Conner looked at her. "Your dad could want nothing to do with you. He could ignore completely and not even look at you when forced to be in the same room as you." Conner looked so hurt when he said this. Abigail felt horrible. *I forgot Uncle Clark was being such a jerk.*

"Conner. I know that you and Clark don't see eye to eye-"

"Superman can't even look me in the eyes." the clone countered. "But I am okay. Well. Getting there. I don't need him. Black Canary cares. I have Megan. The team. Even your dad pays more attention to me."

"You shouldn't have to get use to this. You should be able to talk to him. I'm sorry he is so-so idiotic."

Conner smirked. "See. old you it could be worse. I would be glad for Superman to be over-bearing. At least he would be there. Even if it was too much."

"I guess too much is better than not at all," Abigail conceded.

"You know he just wants to keep you safe."

"I guess." Abigail was not liking this conversation. She was starting to forgive her dad without him even talking to her.

"But that isn't the only thing, is it? He isn't just being over-protective." Conner guessed.

"He-Batman and Robin are going after this serial killer who . . .who kills younger girls after he. . . .after he-"

"After he has his way with them," Conner finished.

"Uh, yeah. Batman was freaked out when he heard about it. And that was _before_ he saw the pictures. What this guys does. How he kills them. . . it's brutal. And I get that Bruce is just protecting me by keeping me from fighting, but I can take care of myself. At the same time. . . .I-I'm terrified. Conner, this guy isn't just going for young girls. He goes after young girls who's families are well off. Who is better off than Bruce Wayne? What if he comes for me? After school, hanging out with my friends? It could be me. And I don't know if even Batman could stop him." Abigail held her legs tighter against herself.

"Your dad and your brother would never let him _touch_ you. Let alone take you." Conner said, holding her face in his hand gently. She smiled. Then the computer announced Batman and Robin's arrival.

Bruce Wayne sat in his study. Abigail had been a little weird when he and Robin came to get her. She wasn't mad, but she wasn't exactly happy. She had hugged him before she went up to her room whispering, " 'Night, Dad." in his ear. She and Richard didn't usually call him that. Sure, they called him 'my dad' but they didn't often just call him 'Dad'. He was wondering if someone on the team had talked to her. Maybe she had just needed to say what she wanted without being shut down. He certainly hadn't let her do that. he turned off the light and walked to his bedroom. He was about to shut the door when he heard his daughter scream, "No!" He ran to her room. Dick's door was thrown open and he started out into the hallway. "Dick. I got this. Go back to sleep." Bruce said, not stopping or looking back to see if he actually did what he was told for once-not likely.

Bruce opened the door and saw Abigail thrashing on her bed. He ran over and sat down on the bed. "Don't take me. Get away!" She yelled. *She's dreaming about the serial killer.* Bruce grabbed her shoulders, saying, "Abigail-" Abigail pushed him away. "No! Let me go! Don't hurt me." She screamed.

"Bruce, if she's dreaming about being kidnapped or-or raped, do you really think that is the best idea?" Bruce turned around and saw Dick walking over. *I knew you wouldn't go to bed.* "I guess it's not." Bruce agreed. Dick sat on the other edge of the bed. He grabbed his sister's hand and brushed her hair away from her face. "Abigail. Abs. Hey, it's me. Calm down." Dick said calmly. Abigail tried to pull away, but Dick held her hand firmly. "Abs. Listen. It's just a dream. I'm right here." Abigail seemed to wake up a little. "He-he's gonna kill me." she whimpered.

"I don't think so, baby. I would kick his sorry butt before he even touched you," Dick replied.

"B-but he's got me. He's here." she argued weakly. Her eyelids started to flutter open.

"I told you, sis. It's all a dream. Wake up."

"Ngh. Dick?" Abigail opened her eyes. He helped her sit up. She had tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't real?" She asked with both hope and doubt in her eyes.

"Not even close. You okay?" Dick asked, wiping away her tears.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "It was awful. He got me. He beat me and. . . " Dick held his sister close. They sat there for a while. Bruce knew when he was unneeded and unnecessary. He got up and walked out of the room. Dick pulled away and looked at his sister. "So, what happened tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Dick rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You were furious at Bruce and then you were suddenly all sweet and daddy's little girl again. What happened while we were gone?"

"Well. I kicked Wally's butt at videogames. Of course he thought I was cheating."

"He always thinks everyone's cheating."

"Not everyone. Just us. Anyway. I was all good til Megan talked about how she wished you were there. I lost it. I went in to the gym and let off steam on the bars. I did some cheer moves and then. . . .I just sat down and I cried. I was mad. I was hurt. Conner came in and talked to me. He said that I could have it worse than a dad who was over-protective. I could have one that was never there. He was right. I also talked to him about the fact that. . . that I'm scared. About the killer. That he'd come and find me. Conner talked me out of that too. For a guy who doesn't talk much, he knew just what to say."

Richard chuckled. "I guess he spends all his time not talking thinking about the right words to say when he _will_ talk."


	19. Chapter 19

_**This story is set about two years in the future.**_  
><em><strong>Robin: 16 Wally: 18 Artemis: 17 Megan: 18 Conner: 18 Kaldur: 19 Abigail: 14 Zatanna: 16 *Yes. Zatanna is on the team. Keeping in mind that I am ignoring the episode 'Misplaced' because it was depressing. In this story, Zatara just came around.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Wow. Most of the team will be in the real Justice League soon.)<strong>_

_**And Disclaimer! I do not own Young Justice. . . Or its characters. . . . or Enchanted by Taylor Swift or A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Time for some R&R!. . . . . . Reading & Reviewing ;)  
><strong>_

Abigail glared at the flier on her locker. The stupid spring gala. *Why do they have to post these things everywhere?* She thought angrily as she ripped the offensive piece of paper off her locker, throwing it in the trash. She put her books in her locker and slammed it shut. She leaned against it closing her eyes.  
>"Well, someone is in a bad mood today."<p>

Abigail jumped at the voice. "Oh. Mac. It's you." She smiled in relief. Mac was her best friend since eighth grade. He was the only sophomore her same age (they had skipped grades together). "Yeah it's me. So why so angry?" he asked, pushing back the stray curl that always popped out. On weekends, Mac let his curly hair go where it wanted, but during the week, he had it slicked back like all the other boys at Gotham Academy. He had dark curls and equally dark eyes. His name was Micheal, but Abigail had always called him Mac. He looked down and saw the ripped flier. "Aw. Did someone not get asked to the dance?" He asked teasingly. Abigail blushed. "That is beside the point of why I tore off the flier." She said, walking away from her locker. *Dick's gonna kill me if I'm late.* Normally, her brother was okay waiting. He got to show off his bike. But tonight, he was going to the gala with Zatanna and he was taking her out to dinner before. Now,  
>you'd think it wasn't that big of a deal. The is at night, they'll go out an hour early.<p>

But Dick wanted to wash all the goop out of his hair it took to get it to lay down flat. Abigail walked quickly to the front doors. "Wait. I was only kidding. You really wanted to go to this thing?"  
>Abigail stopped. "Well. . . yeah. Kind of. I never actually expected a guy to ask me though. I mean, I'm not delusional."<br>"Why is it so crazy that a guy would ask you?" Mac asked sincerely. "I mean, you're smart. Definitely pretty.  
>What's not to love?" Abigail smiled. Mac was like a gay best friend without actually being gay sometimes.<br>He knew just what to say and what to wear. Then, the next minute, he'd punch a guy out for looking at a girl the wrong way. "Mac. Come on. No sophomore would ask me to the dance."  
>"Um, Abi? You know that we're sophomores, right?" Mac didn't get it. "Yeah, but we should be in eighth grade. These guys are all mature. They wouldn't ask a fourteen year old girl to the biggest dance of the year." Abigail replied morosely before walking again. They got outside and Mac grabbed her arm stopping her again. "Mac, I have to go. Dick is probably already freaking out."<p>

"Yeah, I know. Do you want to do something tonight? We could do a movie night at your place. I'll bring my mom's caramel corn." It was a tempting offer. It was better than sulking in her room with a Nicholas Sparks novel. "Can we watch Twilight?" She asked with all seriousness. Their favorite thing to do together was mock Twilight late at night. They found something new to make fun each time.

"Of course." He said. "Then, it's a date. Now, I really have to go. See you tonight." Abigail gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and ran to the parking lot. Mac didn't have to know how badly she had wanted him to ask her. And Abigail didn't know how much Mac had wanted to. . . . yet.

"Aaaa! I hate my hair!" Dick yelled from the bathroom. Bruce shook his head. Dick had been trying to fix just right for twenty minutes. Abigail sat on his counter laughing the whole time. "Hey. I offered to help, but you shut me down. And why are you worrying about this now, anyway? Zee isn't gonna be here for two more hours." Abigail said looking at her phone.

"You know how she is. She likes to come early sometimes to 'keep you guessing'." Dick replied. "And how would you know how to fix this?" he asked his sister incredulously. She couldn't even do her own hair without getting her hair stuck in the brush most of the time.

"Well, if you don't want help, I can leave." She jumped off the counter and started walking out. *Three, two, one-*

"Okay okay! I need help. Fix this!" Dick pleaded, admitting to his inadequacy in fixing his hair. Abigail smiled. "That's what I thought."

She got back up on the counter so she could be above her brother and picked up the comb. It took another twenty minutes, but she did it. "Okay. You are a life saver." Abigail smiled and left so Dick could get dressed. She went to her room to get the assorted movies for her and Mac's movie night. Her phone started playing "I'm sexy and I know it", Mac's favorite song. She picked it up. "Hey, you."

"Hey, Abi. I was just wondering. What are you wearing right now?" That was an odd question. *Does he want to color coordinate again?* Like I said earlier. Sometimes Mac was a little gay. He would sometimes text her what to wear so they could match in pictures.

"I am wearing a black t-shirt and purple sweats. What about you?"

"I am wearing a tux."

Abigail laughed. "That's a little formal for a movie night, don't you think?"

"Well. I'm not having a movie night. I am going to the spring gala." Abigail's heart sunk.

"Oh. Did you get a date?"

"Yeah. You."

"What?"

"You said you wanted to go to the dance. I know that I am not one of the cute older guys that you seem so hung up on, but I can be fun too."

"Mac, I was waiting for you to ask me the whole time! I was only talking about the other sophomores because I thought you were just. . . .well my kind of gay bestie." Abigail finished awkwardly.

"Okay. We will talk later about how that is so not okay. But right now, put on a dress 'cause I am taking you to the dance." he hung up. Abigail squealed. She ran out of her room. "Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick, Dick!" She yelled.

"What?" Dick asked with panic. Then he saw his sister beaming. "Uh. What's going-"

"I have a date to the dance!"

"Who?" Dick asked surprised.

"Mac." Dick just smiled. *It's about time.* They had been crushing on each other since they first met.

"Oh crap! I need to call Artemis!" Abigail cried running back to her room.

"Why?" Dick yelled at her retreating back. Abigail stuck her head out her door. "So she can do my hair. Duh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Of course," Dick muttered. "How silly of me not to know that." For all he knew his sister just wanted to share the news with the blond archer. They were ridiculously close.

"Oh, it's perfect! Thank you Missy." Abigail said looking into the mirror at her hair. Artemis had turned her black ponytail into an ebony waterfall. She had used one of those krimpers to make her hair wavy. She pinned in a white flower to go with the white dress. Abigail's dress was a bright white dress that had a lot of gathers. It had one strap over her right shoulder. It went in just under her ribs and flowed down to her knees, and she wore silver flats. "You look amazing." Artemis said. She was had invited Wally to go to the gala with her. She wore a green sleeveless dress that went down to her knees and she wore black stilettos. Her hair hung freely around her. Zatanna sat on Abigail's bed. "You did a great job with her hair, Artemis."

"Thanks, Zee. Hey, shouldn't you put on your dress?" Artemis asked.

Zatanna stood up and said an incantation. She was surrounded by a shimmering mist and when it cleared away, she was wearing a red strapless dress. It fit her snugly and flared out at the bottom. She wore a black shrug around it. Abigail and Artemis raised an eyebrow. They had gone shopping for the perfect dresses together-Abigail had tagged along, since she didn't have a date then-and that wasn't the dress she bought. "Oh, I know. It's different. I had to use a spell to change it so my dad wouldn't have a fit. I bought the shrug as a little extra modesty. There can never be too much with Zatara." Zee explained. the other two girls nodded. Zatara was super protective of his daughter. "Well," Zatanna said. "I think we have kept the boys waiting long enough." The three girls walked down the stairs.

None of the boys knew what their girlfriends-oh, sorry _'dates'_. Dick and Mac weren't supposed to be dating the girl they were taking. Anyway. The boys didn't know what the girls were wearing. All they were told was the color, so that they could have an appropriate tie. So, when the girls walked down the staircase in the foyer of Wayne Manor, they were floored.

Dick saw Zatanna wearing a red dress that fit her body perfectly. Her hair was pulled up in twists and curls and curled in the back in the fanciest pony tail he had ever seen. Wally saw his girlfriend in her signature color, looking incredible like always. She let her hair hang down for once, and it hung around her with slight curl in it. Mac honestly could not tell you what Abigail wore without looking at their pictures. All he saw was her long, raven hair flying back behind her and her bright smile as she raced down the stairs and lunged at him.

"Whoa!" Mac exclaimed. He had barely managed to brace himself before he had to catch her in a hug. He spun her around, laughing the whole time with her. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! You are the best in the entire world!" Abigail squealed. He set her down. He never once looked away from her face the whole night. Not even when they danced-which is saying something because he was terrified of stepping on her feet.

Dick grabbed Zatanna's hand and was about to kiss her when someone-Zatara-cleared his throat loudly. "Uh, right. You look beautiful, Zatanna." Dick said feeling extremely uncomfortable. Zatara nodded in approval, now that he was sure his daughter was dressed appropriately. Wally, however, kissed Artemis full on the mouth. "Babe. You look. . . wow." Artemis laughed. "You don't look so bad yourself, Baywatch."

"Okay, kids. Time for pictures." Bruce pulled out a camera. Dick rolled his eyes. Abigail moaned, "Dad!" She hated pictures. It was the only thing she truly hated about being Bruce's daughter. "Oh, come on, Abi. It won't be that bad." Mac said reassuringly. Bruce took pictures of Dick and Zatanna. Wally with Artemis. Abigail and Mac. Then, he took some of just the girls. Then just the boys. He _then_ took some of Abigail, Dick and Wally. He had a lot of parents' needs to cover. "Okay, Bruce, seriously. Not only are we in danger of being late, but Abigail might explode if you make her take anymore pictures." Richard said, looking at his watch.

"Alright, alright. Just have fun. Be safe," he said with a pointed look at the older two boys. If Mac had any intentions of even thinking about that kind of thing with his daughter. . . .well, let's not dwell on that. Dick and Wally blushed and muttered, "Bruce." Their dates blushed at their blushing. Bruce continued, "And you all need to be back here by midnight. Your parents are coming here to get you." They all nodded and went outside.

"Richard. I owe you." Abigail sighed. She was finally free of that stupid camera. Bruce went a little over board, just like he always did. Dick smiled. "I saw that look. I figured I would step in." They all piled in the back seat of the limo. Alfred wasn't driving. Dick and Wally had rented the limo. When they got to the dance, Dick and Wally grabbed Mac as the girls started for the school. "Hey. Are you guys planning on coming?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, come on. What's the hold up?" Artemis asked. The older girls looked down at their boyfriends' hands. Oh.

"We'll catch up." Dick said.

"Yeah," Wally added. "Don't worry, we'll be there in a minute." For the ginger speedster that was a real possibility. Abigail looked at her brothers in barely masked anger and worry. *They can't be serious. It's _Mac_ for crying out loud.* She should have known them better. "Richard. Wallace." She said in warning. The two older girls spun her around.

"No worries, Gail. They'll catch up with us." Artemis reassured her.

"Yeah. And besides. You need to help me get rid of the extras I had to add to my dress." Zatanna added. *Extras? Added?* Dick thought. Oh. He would definitely like this dance. They waited for the girls to walk away before they pinned him up against the wall. "Okay, Mac. Let's get something straight here." Wally stated.

"You will not be kissing her." Dick continued."You will not be feeling her up." Wally added.

"Hey, I'd never-"

"Don't speak." "Just listen." Their glares were so intense, Mac just nodded his head with a mumbled, "Yessirs."

"Where were we?" Dick asked. "Oh. Right. You will stay in our sight at _all_ times."

"You will not dance with anyone but Abigail." Wally said.

"And, if you hurt her in anyway, or treat her with anything less than the utmost respect that a priceless piece of art would get at a museum-" Dick started.

"Then, there will not be enough of you for even the Batman himself to find." Wally finished. "Got it?" They both asked leaning in closer. If that's at all possible. Mac just nodded. Dick leaned back and smiled. "Then let's not keep our dates waiting any longer." Mac realized that he would have to watch his step if he wanted to be with Abigail. He never knew how psycho her brother and Wally were. *Still. . . .it is totally worth it.* Mac told himself. They walked in the school gymnasium and found their dates. Then, they danced the night away.

Abigail twirled around her room, still wearing her dress. It was two am. Mac had left about half an hour ago. She had the best night ever. At first, she was worried that her brothers had scared him off. If anything, Mac had decided he wanted her that much more. "I'm not going anywhere," he had told her. *I really hope that's true.* She thought. Right then, Abigail kept replaying Enchanted by Taylor Swift and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. The first, because it seemed to fit so well. The second, because it was their song. *We have a song!* Abigail was so happy. She looked in the mirror and saw the dark circles under her eyes. Then she felt tired. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. She put on pajamas and crawled into her bed. When she lay down, her last thought was, *Oh, crap! What do I do when Bruce finds out!* And he would surely find out, for he was the world's greatest detective. Mac was dead for sure when her dad found out. Oh well. That was a worry for tonight. For now. . . .she was enchanted. 3

_**So. . . . .I thought this was a cute chapter. Bruce being the overzealous dad. Dick and Wally using their backgrounds as Robin and Kid Flash to scare the crap out of Mac. And Abigail gets love! I thought I did well. Feel free to tell me what you think. . . . even if you don't agree. (Fingers crossed you do!)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Warning: This chapter is going to be a little graphic and possibly inappropriate. Depending on how old you are. By now, Abigail is 16, Richard is 18, and you can figure our everyone else's age based on my previous chapter.**_

Abigail walked down the hall wearing her usual work-out wear. Cut-off tank top and short shorts.  
>She didn't know that Dick had a friend over. And she didn't know that he would be absolutely and totally gorgeous. She walked into him as she walked past her brother's room. Had her hair not been in a pony tail, she could have hidden her blushing cheeks. As it was, the beautiful boy laughed and held out his hand. "Hi."<p>

She took it in hers. "Um. . . H-h-hi." Abigail echoed nervously.

"Hey, Blake. You left your-" Dick stopped talking when he saw his friend-his _older_ friend-holding hands with his _younger_ sister. He was beyond angry. He knew how his friend was. He liked to have a lot of girls at once. He would string them all along until one found out, then he'd start all over again. "Blake." Dick snapped.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Richard. I almost forgot." Blake let go of Abigail's hand and took his English book from Richard. They were reading Romeo and Juliet in English and Blake needed all the help he could get in reading it. "Almost forgot that this is my _little_ sister, Abigail?" Dick asked with a raised eyebrow. Blake looked at Abigail. Looked at her exposed skin. Thought about what he would do if. . .

Abigail took a step towards her brother uncomfortably. She didn't like the way Blake was looking at her, hot or not. "So, Blake. You were just leaving." Dick prompted.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, I will see you later, Abigail." Blake reached down for her hand and kissed it. She blushed and couldn't help smiling. *He likes me.* She thought with more than a little pleasure.

When he was gone, Dick rounded on her. "What are you wearing?" he questioned in anger.

"I always wear this when I work out." Abigail defended.

"Not in front of guys." Abigail gave him a look. "_Other_ guys!"

"Well, you knew what I was doing. You should have told me that he was coming over." Abigail countered.

"That is not the point. Look. Stay away from him." Dick warned.

"You can't control me. I will talk to him if I want. Besides. He likes me." Abigail said, turning to walk to her room. Dick grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Abs," he said. "I am serious. Stay away." If Abigail wasn't on the emotional roller coaster of hormones, she would have seen the worry and pleading in her brother's eyes. As it was, she just thought her brother was paranoid. She nodded her head and walked to her room.

After taking a shower, Abigail got on her Facebook. She found a friend request. She clicked on it and found it was none other than Blake Jameson. She accepted. Right after, Blake messaged her: [hey beautiful]

Abigail felt a thrill rush through her. He thought she was pretty. She replied: {hi blake :)}

[so, did richard give u the 3 degree?]

{he is a little over protective}

[well, he just wants to make sure you are with a guy whos good enuf]

Abigail smiled. {and i suppose u know who is}

[well. . . i have some ideas ;)]

Abigail jumped when she heard a knock on her door. Dick opened it. She shut her computer. "Um, rude." Abigail snapped.

Dick narrowed his eyes when he saw her shut her laptop. "What are you doing on there that I can't see?" She had never hidden the screen before. *She never needed to before today.* Dick figured she was talking to Blake. *He probably got on his phone the minute he got home.* Abigail rolled her eyes. "Like it's any of your business what I do on _my_ computer." She said. "What do you want anyway?"Dick stared for a while. She never talked to him like this. . . like he was a brother, not a friend. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"I was going to tell you dinner's ready." Dick said a little monotonously.

"Well you did. Now get out." Dick shook his head and pulled the door shut. He walked down the hallway and down to the kitchen. "Where's Miss Abigail?" Alfred asked. Dick looked up. "She. . . ah. . .I guess she'll be down in a few minutes." Dick finished. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Bruce. The two men looked at each other. "Dick." Bruce started. "Is something wrong?" Dick thought about telling Bruce about his slimeball friend flirting with his sister. . . .but he couldn't. Long ago, they had agreed not to tattle on each other unless absolutely necessary. Dick hadn't had to cover for his sister much. Except when she and Mac dated. He would go on dates with Zatanna and take Abigail and Mac along. They would still be going strong if Mac and his family hadn't moved. It crushed his sister. They only moved last month. This was the real reason he stayed silent. *She needs to feel something again.* "Dick?" Bruce prompted.

"What? Oh, sorry, Bruce. I just was thinking of how bad Blake is at understanding the Shakespearean language. You should have heard him. Terrible." Dick gave a shudder. Oh how good he was at hiding what bothered him. Bruce gave him a look. The kind of look your parents give you when they don't really believe you are telling them everything. You know the look I mean. Well, luckily, Dick was saved from having to avoid the question of whether or not that was the whole story when his sister walked in with this weird star-struck look on her face. *And so it begins.* Dick had seen a lot of girls with Blake. They always got that same look on their face after talking to him. *And they always have the same look of miserable defeat when he dumps them.* Dick thought. Oh well. He had to let his sister find things out on her own since she was determined to ignore him.

Once her brother shut the door, Abigail opened her laptop again. Blake had sent a few more messages.

[so, you think we could hang some time?]

[...hello? u still there?]

{yeah. still here. sorry. Dick came in and well...u know how he can be}

[:) oh yeah. i know how he can be.]

[so...do u want to hang?]

Abigail blushed. A guy in college wanted to go on a date with _her_? Heck yes she wanted to hang!

{i guess that would be ok.} Abigail typed nonchalantly.

[sweet. so. . . .i'll pick u up in a couple hours?]

Abigail made it through dinner without anyone suspecting a thing. Except for Richard. He was on to her as soon as she shut her laptop. *Why did I even do that?* She wondered. She never hid anything form her brother before. Besides. Wasn't it a little creepy for Blake to be in to her? There was a four year age gap and she was still a minor. *Oh, who cares? He's gorgeous and he is a college guy. How many of your friends can say they went on a date with Blake? None.* Some other, less responsible side piped up in Abigail's head. *True.* She thought to herself. Hey. It's okay to argue with yourself, so long as you don't lose. And Abigail didn't lose. She convinced herself other wise.

She told Bruce that she was going with a friend to the library. She told Blake to text her when he was outside the gates of Wayne Manor. That way, she could be outside waiting for him and no one would know who she was really going to be with or what she would really be doing. She wore her hair in a bun and a sweatshirt over her turquoise tank top. She was wearing skinny jeans and tennis shoes and had a bag over her shoulders with books and other props for her 'study' date. Blake pulled up and got around to open her door. "Hey." he said.

She smiled. "Hey, Blake." This was going to be the best night of her life. Once out of the driveway, she stripped off the sweatshirt and took her hair out of the bun. Blake stared at her wide-eyed. "Well, well, well. Aren't we the rebel tonight?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please." Abigail laughed. "I have been a good girl my whole life. It's about time I broke some rules." Blake laughed with her.

They had a great night. Dinner. Walking around the park. Abigail grabbed onto Blake's hand when some creepy hooded figure walked by them. He chuckled. "It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." She loosened her hold on his hand but didn't let go. He didn't want her to. She was different from the other girls. They usually threw themselves at him. She was trying to be careful. Trying to keep her distance. This was the first time that she had touched him on her own the whole night. *We'll see how long that lasts.* He thought to himself.

_**_This is the part where it gets a little. . . . gross_**_

Blake pulled up to his house. (his parents were rich too, so he had a house even though he was in college.) It was small compared to the one he grew up in. It was decent to most people. He opened the front door and led Abigail to the kitchen. "Hey, you want a drink?"

"Sure thing." Abigail replied looking around. Blake poured some water and added something to it. Abigail didn't really pay attention to that. She drank and they talked a little. Every so often, Blake would refill her drink. *Hmmm. . . He's not drinking anything.* Abigail tried to say just that, but found her mouth didn't really work. Suddenly, her brain felt a little fuzzy. The room spun a little. Blake smiled. Not in the cute way that he had before, but in a creepy sort of way. "Finally. This is the longest it's taken yet." Abigail didn't know what he meant. Later, she would realize he meant that the drugs he was popping into her drink usually worked faster. There were some perks to being a bat. She had a higher tolerance for foreign substances than most girls.

Blake took her by the hand and led her upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Blake grabbed her and started kissing her. At first, it was nice. Than, he got a little harder. He pulled her close to him, he grabbed a fistful of her hair in his other hand his mouth was forceful. It was now a scary kiss. The hand on Abigail's back started to pull up her shirt. Abigail felt her arms lift up and her shirt came off. That was when she gained some small control of herself back. "S-s-s-stop. Stop!" Abigail managed to get out.

Blake pulled back reluctantly. "What is it?" He asked panting, trying to regain his previous charm.

Abigail put her hands on his shirtless chest-when did his shirt come off?-and tried to breathe in some sense. "I. . . I need to use the bathroom."

He sighed. "Yeah. Okay. It's over here." Blake opened the door and led her down the hall. She gratefully ran inside. Blake went back to the room. *Probably going to take off the rest of his clothes. He's not getting anymore of mine.* Abigail felt sick to her stomach. In more ways than one. She went to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. She wanted to get the drugs out of her system. Luckily, Abigail kept her phone in her jeans pocket. She pulled it out and sat down on the floor of the bathroom. "Okay. Okay. Get it together Abs." She strained through the fog in her brain. Throwing up had helped a little, but now she was shaking like crazy. She dialed a number she knew by heart. It rang once. "Abigail! Oh, thank the Lord. Where _are_ you?" Abigail smiled at her brother's worry, kind of. Then, she remembered where she was.

"Dick. I think I'm in trouble."

Dick's voice was cold like ice. "You're with him right now, aren't you?" Abigail was silent on her end. "What happened?"

"He-he drugged me. We almost. . . I let him take off my. . . Oh, Dickie." Abigail was doing her best not to break down.

"Where are you?" Abigail was about to answer when the door opened. *Why didn't I lock it?* Abigail's heart pounded. Blake glared down at her. "What are you doing, Abigail?" Blake asked, slurring his words a little. *Great. He's drunk.*

"Abs? Abs, are you still there?" Blake lunged forward and ripped the phone out of her hand and grabbed her by her throat and pulled her up. He through the phone to the ground. Abigail took small comfort in the fact that her phone was still on so they could trace her call. "You really shouldn't have done that." Blake said, leaning in close. *Oh yeah. Definitely drunk* Abigail concluded. She smelled the stench of alcohol on his breath.

Blake dragged her out of the bathroom and threw her down on the floor. She tried to get up, but he was faster. He straddled her waist and pinned her arms to the ground. He kissed her violently. Abigail was terrified. She tried to fight Blake. That only made him angrier. He smacked her across the face. That made Abigail angry. She did not appreciate being drugged and slapped. She managed to kick her legs up, wrap them around the front of his shoulders and smashed his head into the floor. She disentangled her legs from his body and pushed herself up and ran. Abigail stumbled through the unfamiliar house. She didn't know where to go. She finally made it to the stairs when Blake grabbed the end of her hair and pulled her to him. Abigail yelped in pain. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Abigail. It only hurts if you fight me. We can have fun." Blake had her pinned to him with one arm and stroked her face with his other hand.

"No. Let me go." Abigail tried to sound fierce, but it came out more like a whimper. This kind of thing had never happened to her before. Normally, she could hide her fear behind her mask and it was villains she was facing, not drunken pervs, and she always had back up. Robin, Batman, the team. This time she was alone. Blake drug her back to the bedroom. He locked the door. He threw her down on the bed and pinned her down. Abigail struggled. She pushed him away. She kicked and scratched. Eventually, Abigail had to except the fact that she couldn't beat him. He was bigger and stronger. *I'm sorry, what? Bigger maybe. Stronger, no way!* Abigail could practically hear her brother yelling at her. *Fight, Abigail. Don't let him win.* Just as Abigail was getting renewed strength, she heard a crash downstairs. Blake turned around, loosening his hold on her. She sucker-punched him in the jaw. He fell off the bed.

Abigail jumped off and ran to the door. Blake grabbed her ankles and she came crashing down on the floor. Abigail heard muffled voices. As Blake pulled her to him again she did the only thing she had the strength left for. She screamed. Screamed loud. They both heard the pounding footsteps up the stairs. "No. No." Blake muttered through gritted teeth. Abigail smirked. "Yes!" She yanked a leg free and jammed it into his face. Blake yelled in pain and she stumbled to the door. Just as she was about to open it, it crashed open. Abigail fell back and saw the familiar face of Commissioner Jim Gordon. "Abigail, honey, are you alright?" Gordon asked, rushing forward and hugging her close. Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck. "J-Jim?" Abigail couldn't believe her nightmare had come to an end. Gordon picked her up and held her close. "Shh. It's alright, Abigail. You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore."

Dick looked up as the door opened. Abs was in Jim's arms. She was wearing jeans and. . . .no shirt. "Abigail!" Dick sprinted forward to Jim. She weakly lifted her head off of the commissioner's shoulder. "Richard?" Dick nodded. Abigail's eyes filled with tears. Gordon put her on the ground when she leaned for her brother. Abigail collapsed in a heap on the ground and Dick barely managed to catch her. They sat down on the ground and Abigail sobbed. She hadn't cried the whole time she was trapped in the house of horror. She hadn't cried when Jim had kicked the door in and saved her. But now. . .seeing her brother. Realizing that he had tried to protect her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Dick sat there just holding her. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her gently.

Abigail shreaked when she saw a shadow come over them. Dick held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "It's just Dad. You're safe now." Bruce knelt down on the ground and hugged his two children, not wanting to part them just yet. Abigail looked up at her father with tears streaming down her face. "Dad, I-I am so, so sorry."

"Sweet-heart. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But-but, I _lied_. I went on a date without permission. But, I swear, Bruce. I didn't know he was planning to-"

"I am just glad that you are okay. And that he will be going to jail for all that he's done." Abigail scrunched her eyebrows together. She didn't understand. "What do you mean, 'all'?" She asked.

"He is the guy they've been looking for. The guy that raped all those girls recently." Dick said miserably. Abigail remembered the headlines. He would take them out, drug them, then drop them off on some corner. All they had ever been able to say was he was really good-looking. "Abs. I'm sorry. I knew he was bad news, but I never said anything. But, I never thought that he was. . .that he did. . . Oh, Abs, I'm just sorry." Dick buried his face into her hair. Abigail just shook her head and curled into her brother. She must have fallen asleep because next thing she new, it was morning and she was in her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Abigail crawled out of bed and walked over to her laptop. Abigail felt strangely compelled to check her e-mail. She found one new message from. . . "Mac."

It read like this:

Dear Abi, I talked to Dick. He said that you had been having a hard time

lately with our moving away. . . with _my_ moving away. I just wanted to

check up on you. See how you were doing. I also wanted to remind you

of something. I know you never really believed me when I told you this all

the time when I was with you, but I still do. You are the most amazing girl

that I have ever met. You are strong and beautiful. You are definitely the

funniest girl I ever hung out with. I thought that maybe next week for your

birthday, I could down and see you. Abigail, I also want to tell you something.

Be happy. Even though I will be jealous, find someone who can make you feel

special. Of course, I expect you to drop him the minute I turn 18 and move back.

Kidding. You know. I remember our first date. That spring gala? I still have no

idea what you were wearing. I just remember the way your face lit up when

you saw I was actually taken you to the dance. You doubted me ;). I will always

remember your face. And something else about you that stood out. You knew

that you weren't ready. That we weren't ready. I never really wanted to-well

I'm a guy so I totally want to-but when I asked you if you ever would. . . you

know. I wasn't serious. And you told me straight out, not happening. I loved that

about you. You wouldn't just give yourself away to get a guy. You would wait til

the right guy came along. Stay that way, Abi. I think it's the best part of you.

Love you, babe

~Mac

Abigail looked at the screen with tears in her eyes. She _had_ told him never happening. Why had she forgotten that? Where had that girl gone? The girl that knew who she was and what she wanted? *She went with Mac.* Or so she thought. But, reading that e-mail, Abigail realized that she just got that girl back. And to think, last night she almost lost that girl forever.

**_This chapter was a little intense. I liked writing it, though. I hope you will review. My fav part was when Mac gives her a little kick in the pants to remind her who she is. The girl that he fell for._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**This is a little continuation of the previous chapter. Kind of a little team reunion from the last couple chapters I wrote. I was inspired to write this when a thought came to me. . . What would the team's reaction be to what happened to the baby bird? I hope you like!**_

Abigail fell asleep in Dick's arms. As far as he was concerned, after what his sister had been through, she could do whatever the heck she wanted. He stood up and carried his sister's limp body to the car. Bruce opened the back door and Dick slid inside. He pushed his sister off his lap and onto the seat so that her head was resting on his lap. Bruce drove home. Abigail kept scrunching her eyebrows together in her sleep.  
>Dick just stroked her hair and talked to her. He didn't really know what he was saying, just talked.<p>

Bruce tried to take her away from Dick. He just shook his head and took a step back. Dick was not letting his sister out of his sight until he knew she was in her bed, safe. He carried her up the stairs and to her bed.  
>When he lay her down and started to walk away, she reached out and grabbed his hand. She mumbled,<br>"Stay." So Dick had no other choice but to pull up a chair and sit for a while. He didn't know that he was falling asleep until Alfred was bent over holding his shoulders. Dick looked around and saw the room was leaning sideways. "Master Richard. I do believe that your sister will not begrudge you a few hours sleep in a bed." Which was Alfred's way of saying, 'Go to bed you stupid boy. She's fine.' Before he went to sleep, Dick called Wally and Artemis (married) and told them what happened. Then he called Roy. Then Conner and Megs (engaged). Then he called Kaldur. They all were horrified, worried and furious. They wanted to beat the crap out of this guy. They all asked the same question. "When can we see her?" Dick said he wanted to make sure she was alright first. He didn't know how his sister would react. Knowing her, she would probably deny it happened. Try to ignore it. Then, it would all come crashing down on her.

A week after the. . . . incident, Abigail was still a little jumpy. She would flinch when doors slammed, if you touched her when she wasn't paying attention-which was a lot lately-if you yelled at her. Even if you weren't necessarily angry. Abigail was traumatized to say the least. Abigail was sitting on the couch on her computer. Dick walked up behind her and asked, "What are you doing, Abigail?" A harmless question, right? Wrong. Abigail flinched. Her computer fell to the ground with a crash. She jumped off the couch and put her back to the wall. "Abigail? Abs, what's wrong?" Dick had no idea the harm that question inflicted on his sister.

"You-you sounded like. . . .like _him_."

Dick knew his sister well enough to know who 'him' was. "What do you mean?"

She looked around wild eyed and tried to breathe normally. "He-he said those same words when I h-hid in the-the bathroom." Abigail couldn't keep her voice from shaking and cracking. She was starting to feel dizzy.

Dick felt sick. He made his sister have a full on freak attack. *You didn't know.* He told himself. He didn't know. He didn't know just how damaged his sister was. "Abs. Abigail, breathe. It's okay. Just breathe." Dick tried to calm his sister as he walked over to her. She was hyperventilating. If she didn't relax, she would pass out. "Hey. I'm not going to hurt you. It's me. Richard. I'm not Blake. I'm your brother, remember?"

"You're. . . you're my brother. Not him." She nodded. Trying to grasp onto reality. She grabbed his arms and put her head on his chest, trying to cling to safety and familiarity. Dick just grabbed the tops of her shoulders and held her. "Okay. I'm okay." She pulled back after a while. He looked down at her, skepticism written all over his face. "Are you really?" he asked his sister. "You always jump at little things. I can't even ask you a question without you being terrified. Abigail. You need to deal with the facts. It happened. You can't keep pretending it didn't. You were drugged. You were almost raped. It's horrible. It will probably be something you won't ever get over completely. But you have to try. You have to try and get past it." Abigail looked away. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can't. He got away, Dick. They let him go on the fact that I obviously wasn't that much of a victim. I 'went with him willingly'. No one made me get in the car. I chose it. So I must have chosen to be drugged and have my virginity stolen too. And don't think that I was in such a daze that I didn't notice his dad is friends with that judge. He got community service. All that evidence on what he did to us. . . and he got off with a warning and picking trash for a month. How is that fair?"

Dick felt helpless. He tried for a change of subject. "You know, everyone has been asking about you. The team. They want to know if they can come over and see you." Abigail smiled a little.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Dick called the whole gang and they all said they would be over soon.

Later, the whole team arrived at the front door of Wayne Manor. "Dick. Oh man. I am so glad she's okay. I have been going crazy!" Wally said, the first one in.

"We all were." Kaldur added. The whole group nodded. Artemis spoke next. "Where is Gail, anyway?"

"Over here." Abigail walked around the corner and was assaulted by her big sisters. "Oh, Abi, sweetie! Are you okay? Oh, hello, Megan, of course you aren't. Do you need anything?" Megan was talking so fast Abigail couldn't say anything. "Oh, Gail, honey. That boy is going to get a whole lot of new piercings in his body, promise." Artemis told her. Abigail looked at them both.

Next, the boys attacked her. Conner grabbed her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I please just kick his head in? I know it's technically murder, but I would really be doing the world a favor." The clone pleaded. Abigail chuckled a little as he set her down. Roy held her shoulders and looked at her. "You're gonna be fine, kiddo. And I am totally with you, Artemis about the new piercings." Kaldur just hugged her wordlessly. And then, Wally. Her cheery ginger brother. He held her close and said, "If anything had happened to you. . .more than it did. . . .I swear, I would have killed him myself."

Abigail looked at them all. Her friends. Her siblings. They were all so worried for her. So angry at who did this to her, they were more than happy to kill. "I-I don't. . . Guys. . ." Abigail burst into tears and latched on to the nearest person. She didn't know who it was. She just cried. "Shh. Shh. Abigail. You're going to be okay. He won't ever touch you again." Missy. The rest of the team grabbed onto her. She had never felt so loved before. She cried harder. "It was so awful." She whispered through the body shaking sobs. When she finally stopped crying, they let go one by one. Except for Missy. She kept her arms around her baby sister. Missy looked at them all and said:

"People, I think we know what we have to do." The team nodded in agreement.

It was late at night. Blake was walking the streets to his house. He couldn't get into anymore trouble for a while after getting caught with that Wayne girl. He noticed a pretty girl on the corner by his house. More than pretty. Gorgeous. "Well, hello, gorgeous." He called out. The girl smiled and walked toward him.

"Hey. You're Blake Jameson, right?" The girl asked. He smiled.

"Why yes I am. And what's your name, little lady?" The girl looked at him and tossed her hair back.

"Oh, my name is Megan. I believe you and I have a date." She took his arm and walked down the alley by his house. He looked around curiously. "Hey, what's going on?" Blake suddenly didn't feel to happy about this girl coming on so strong. Suddenly the girl was gone. "Hey, where'd you-" Blake was cut off when something crashed into him, knocking him on the ground. *More like someone* Blake sat up and saw a guy in a yellow suit with a shock of red hair at the top. He gulped. *Kid Flash.* Someone landed next to him. *Robin.* Blake may or may not have wet his pants at which time. That wasn't the worst part. Soon, the whole Young Justice team was surrounding him. By now, everyone knew who they were. Even Red Arrow was there.

"Holy-" Superboy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Robin walked up to the pair. "Actually, we're going to talk. And you are going to listen. You have done some bad things in the past, haven't you, Blake?" Robin asked him. He nodded his head. Blake was not about to argue. Kid Flash walked up next. "You like raping little girls, Blake?" Kid asked.

"Look man. It's not my fault that they don't know what they're getting into with a college guy. You know-" Blake felt a whoosh of air and was on the ground with Kid Flash leaning over him.

"Don't finish that sentence. I do _not_ know how it is. I would never do that to a girl. They are children compared to you." Kid Flash backed away. Red Arrow grabbed a fist of his hair and lifted his head off the ground. "You made a mistake. Messing with that last girl. they were all wrong, but this is crossing the line. She knew you, didn't she? She knew who you were."

"Dude. Everyone in Gotham knows me." Blake retorted getting a sudden shot of bravery. It died quickly. The other archer came over. . . .what was her name? *Oh, Artemis.* "This is different, Blake. You two were in the same crowd. You both went to the same parties, same events. Probably even shared a table a time or two." Artemis had an arrow notched and aimed at his chest. Aqualad walked up and knelt y his side. Opposite Red Arrow. "You two had probably had conversations as well."

"Look, I didn't-"

Aqualad used his waterbearers to make glowing swords. He held one under Blake's chin. "Do. Not. Lie."

"Okay. Yeah. We talked a few times. So what?" Robin took Red Arrow's place.

"So what?" he repeated, his voice dangerous and low. "You knew here brother too. You were friends. You were over at the Wayne Manor more than a few times that weren't for Bruce Wayne's parties. She was familiar with you. Wasn't she? Wasn't she!" Robin yelled.

"Okay, okay! Yes! I hung out with Richard! Abigail never knew me that well but I did see her now and then." *How did he know?* Blake thought. Then another thought occurred to him. "Why do you guys care so much?"

Robin leaned in close. "We care because when scum like you gets away when all the evidence necessary to put you away is there and you get off because of Daddy's connections. . . well, suffice to say we get a little. . . agitated."

Blake raised his hands. "L-l-l-look. Just t-t-tell me what you want and I-I-I-I swear I'll do it." the team looked at each other and smiled. This is what they had hoped for.

They were all at the mountain again. A little Young Justice reunion. They were going to watch a movie but Wally couldn't find the remote. *Weird,* Abigail thought. *Wally usually has a sixth sense for where remotes are. She was in the kitchen getting popcorn. She walked around the counter to the couch when she looked up at the tv an saw. . . .saw Blake in handcuffs. The reporter on the news said, "Authorities are baffled as to the sudden change in Mr. Blake Jameson. After being let off with a warning after being accused of attempted rape on Miss Abigail Wayne," Abigail's picture came up on the screen. "Mr. Jameson came in last night and turned himself in, confessing to the whole thing. The police have no idea what gave him the change of heart. We are not yet able to get Mr. Jameson's or the commissioner's statements. More news will be following."

Just then, Wally reached under the couch and yelled, "Found it!" Abigail jumped, having been totally engrossed in the news coverage.

She looked at them all, and they just stared back. "You guys. You- what did you do?"

Richard rubbed the back of his neck. "We kind of. . . you know. . . put the fear of God into his sorry butt." Abigail just shook her head.

*More like the fear of _Rob._* Abigail thought to herself. The team looked at her, waiting for her reaction. She looked up and laughed. She laughed a lot. And then some more. She ran over to Richard and jumped into his arms. He picked her and spun around laughing too. The rest of the team laughed along with the crazy kids. They had done it. They had set their baby bird free. They all sat down to watch a movie. Dick watched warily as Conner put his arm around Abigail. And she didn't flinch.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I don't know if you guys will remember this, but I felt like writing a chapter about the first time Abigail met Roy. I thought it was a cute idea when I mentioned it briefly when Abigail talks to the team. Here goes nothing. . . . **_

_**Abigail: about 9, Richard: about 11, Roy: about 15. . . .yeah, I think that's right.**_

Abigail walked around looking for Richard or Bruce. She didn't know where either of them were and being in a strange house didn't help. Abigail didn't even know whose house it was. Sometimes that could give her some idea of where to look. Bruce had told them they had to go because it was the socially expected thing. So, like a good little ward, she put on the stupid dress. She smiled at the stupid people with their fake warmth and fake sympathy. Abigail knew she had to behave. She had to act like a lady. And she was happy to do it for Bruce. He had rescued them from the orphanage. Now, if only Abigail could find a friendly face.

She went to the row of chairs along the wall and sat down. Abigail was tired of this party. She wanted to go home and take off this stupid dress. More than anything, she wanted to disappear when she saw the group of boys coming toward her. *Not them. Not them.* It was the stupid jerks that kept teasing her about being from the circus. *It's been three years, can't you guys let it go?* The leader-John-came up to her with his two pals-Erin and Drew-flanking him. "Well, well. Look what we have here boys. It's the circus freak. So, what do ya say, Abigail? How about you do some tricks? We'll give you food."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "That's dogs, John. Not circus performers." She was annoyed. Couldn't he get his facts straight?

John just smiled and said, "Aren't they the same thing?" his friends laughed. Abigail had to admit. That stung a little. She wouldn't let it show, though.

"You know, the only reason Bruce adopted you was because he wanted to look good." This made Abigail mad. You could insult her all you wanted. She could take it. Call her trash, freak, even dog. But she would _not_ stand for anyone besmirching the name of Bruce Wayne.

She balled her little fists. "You know what John? I have heard a lot of people say that before. And I have to ask. Who was he trying to look good for? The press liked him well enough before we came along. He donated to charities, had beautiful women on his arms. Dressed right. His business partners actually thought he was and idiot for taking us in, so he wasn't trying to look good for them. So tell me, John. Who was Bruce trying to look good for?"

John stood in silence for a beat. Luckily, Erin picked up for him. "Oh, I bet you practice that little speech everyday in the mirror to make yourself feel better." The other two boys laughed at her. "I heard even the circus didn't want her and Richard." Drew added. She would not cry. Abigail would not let them win. They probably would have continued if not for the large hand that landed heavily on John's shoulders. The other two boys looked up in horror. The boys-who were around Richard's age-knew those hands. And the body connected to them. He was feared at their school. "Roy." Erin whimpered.

The older boy-Roy-was tall. Well, tall to Abigail, but then again, everyone was. He was wearing a tux, like every other guy here. He had red hair and blue eyes. They weren't as blue as her brother's, then again, no one's were. They were more like a blue-green. Anyway, this guy she didn't even know had come to save her. That was all she cared about.

Roy stared at the boys. He saw them go and corner the girl a few minutes before. He saw her tear up and decided it was time to step in. "Roy? Roy are you listening?" Ollie shook him.

"Sorry, Ollie, I'll be back. I need to take care of something." Roy made his way over to the kids. He put his hands on John's shoulders. Erin whimpered his name. "Hello boys," Roy said. "Now, you guys wouldn't be bothering my friend," he paused, looking at the little girl.

"Abigail," she supplied. Roy nodded and smiled.

"You wouldn't be bothering my friend Abigail, would you?" The trio of pathetic boys shook their heads rapidly. Roy leaned down close to them and said, "Then take off." The boys all ran away. The little girl-Abigail-looked up at him in awe. *She's a cute kid. Wonder why they were picking on her.* She was small, probably about eight years old. She had long black hair pinned back with sparkly clips. Her eyes were caught in the middle of bright deep blue and vivid glowing purple. How was that even possible? Her strange eyes were framed by long lashes and she wore a simple little satin dress. Deep purple with capped sleeves. She sat on the chair with her legs twitching. Abigail just stared at him with her wide eyes, waiting for him to either walk away or say something. He smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Hi, Abigail. I'm Roy Harper. How ya doing?" She smiled back.

"Okay. Thank for making them go away."

"You're welcome. Those guys give people trouble all the time. Even tried to mess with me once. Only once. That's another matter. Do you have a last name, Abigail?"

"Gray-Wayne. It's Wayne." She almost said something else. Roy wondered what it could have been when it clicked. Wayne. *Oh my gosh.*

"Like Bruce Wayne? You're one of the kids he adopted right?" Abigail nodded. "Well, Miss Wayne. May I escort you to the dance floor?" Roy offered his arm to the little girl. Her eyes got even bigger.

"I-um, no. No thank you." She said shaking her head. Roy raised an eyebrow. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"I-I don't know how to dance." Abigail said quietly. Roy laughed. "That's okay. I'll teach you." Roy took her hand and led her onto the floor of Ollie's expensive ballroom. "Alright," Roy said. "Just stand on my toes, and I'll walk you through it." Abigail looked a little skeptical, but she did it. Roy smiled and started waltzing her around the floor. *Weird. I've been smiling more tonight than I have in the last couple years.* "So, Abigail. What were you doing before? I saw you walking around. Were you looking for someone?" Roy asked kindly.

"Um, yeah. My brother, Richard. Or Bruce. But I can't find either one. I don't even know where to look." Abigail looked so sad. Roy wanted to help her. Again.

"Yeah. This place is pretty big. I'm still not totally used to this place and I live here."

"Wait, you live here?"

"Yeah. Oliver Queen took me in. Kind of like you and Bruce. They're good guys."Abigail's head snapped up. She hadn't heard hardly anyone talk well about Bruce taking her and her brother in.

"They are. But besides the fact that this place is different, I am too short to see them, anyway."

Roy stopped dancing. "Well. I am not so short. I can help you look, if you want." Abigail nodded her head eagerly. Roy took her hand and walked around. "Who are we looking for? Bruce or Richard?"

"Richard." Abigail said without hesitation. *I guess you don't like Wayne that much then.* Something told Roy she was more dependent on her brother than anything else. He would be too after what had happened to them.

Abigail didn't really know why, but she just wanted her brother right then, more than anyone. Bruce was great it was just. . . . he wasn't really hers. He wasn't her real dad. Roy walked with her and they looked and then he stopped. "Wait. What does your brother look like?"

"He looks a lot like me. Well, he's older, so I guess I look a lot like him. . . . You get the point."

Roy nodded and kept walking. "So, I guess I should look for a boy with long hair in a dress?"

"No! He's a boy. He has short hair and he's wearing a. . . um. . ." Abigail frowned in frustration. "Oh, I can't remember. Like what you're wearing."

Roy chuckled. "A tux." He supplied helpfully. She nodded. They walked around for a few more minutes before finding him. He was dancing with. . .with. . . "Oh, no way," Abigail laughed. She couldn't believe it. It was too great. Luckily, Alfred had sewn pockets into this miserable dress and she brought a camera for just such an occasion. She pulled it out and took a picture. Then a small video.

Roy looked down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked in bemusement.

"Alfred, Bruce, Wally and I had a bet on whether or not Richard would ask Barbara to dance. Wally and I won. I need the proof to cash in, though." Abigail put the camera back in her secret pocket. *Oh, the perks of being a bat. . . cool gadgets. Getting to stay up late. Secret pockets in the stupidest piece of clothing on the planet. . . * She looked at Roy. He asked, "So, who is this Barbara?" Abigail smiled. "Barbara Gordon. She's the commissioner of police's daughter. Richard is in love with her. He just won't admit it." Abigail walked up to her brother as the song ended. "Richard, where did you go?"

Richard turned around. "Abigail, hey. I was looking for you. Where did _you_ go?" He stepped away from Barbara trying to hide what had just happened.

"A little too late for that kid. She already got video." Roy warned. He was a little annoyed with this brother. *Looking for her? The only thing he was looking for was a way to kiss this girl with out causing a social uproar.* Richard blushed. Abigail looked skeptical too.

"I looked. Then, Babs said this is her favorite song so. . . " Richard looked at his sister and she nodded. "So, who's this guy?" Richard asked.

"This is Roy Harper. He's Mr. Queen's. . . . ."Abigail looked up at her new friend.

"Let's just go with ward." Roy said. "Some guys were giving your sister trouble. I took care of it."

Richard looked at Abigail who nodded with a smile. "Which guys?" Abigail's smile faded. "Abs, which guys?" She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"John and Drew and Erin." She mumbled.

"What did they say to you?"

"Same as all the other times. I'm trash. Not even the circus wanted me. I was about as good as a dog."

Richard balled his fists and quickly put them in his pockets. He still had an image to keep. His face managed to stay good-natured. "Well, thanks for sticking up for my sister. Those guys have been bothering my sister ever since we moved in with Bruce. They just can't stand the fact that trailer trash like us will someday have more money than their fathers will ever make." Richard laughed.

Roy put his fists in his pocket too. "Look, if I had known about that, I would have taken care of them a lot earlier. They were following your sister pretty much all night, giving her a hard time. They cornered her and that was it. I already hate a bully, but a bully who has to be backed up by his friends _and_ picks on younger girls. That was it. Doesn't matter now. They know not to mess with me. Just in case, I'll talk to them again before they leave." Roy turned to go find them and do just that but turned around and looked at Abigail. "Oh, Abigail."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that Wayne makes good on his bet. . . whatever it was." He finished with a smile. Before he could walk away more than two steps, Abigail rushed forward and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his hips. "Uh. . ." Roy wasn't used to this. Hugging. But she was so cute. . . he couldn't really deny her. Besides. She reminded him a lot of. . . .no. they were different people. Had to be.

"Thanks. For everything." Abigail said smiling.

"You're welcome, kid. See you around." And with that, Abigail's hero left.

She turned and looked at her brother. . . .and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that?"

" 'Abigail, hey. I was looking for you.' How dumb do you think I am? You left me to find Babs and you know it!" Abigail said, shaking her head. She knew her brother too well.

He blushed again. "Well. . . I looked. And then, I saw Barbara. . .and.. . . I'm sorry. I should have tried to find you."

"I don't care about that. I just cared that you lied. I mean, come on. I have been trying to get you to admit you like Barbara forever and then you deny it? Shameful." And with that, she grabbed Richard's hand and started walking.

"Um, where are we going?" Richard asked.

"To find Bruce. I am sick of this stupid dress. Besides. Bruce and Alfred _will _make good on our bet."

"Oh." Richard and Abigail walked around looking for a while when he stopped. "Wait. What bet?"


	23. Chapter 23

_**This next chapter is dedicated to one Momorulz. You asked for a chapter on how Richard and Abigail met Wally, and I will deliver. There have been some chapters like this before, but never with Dick having a little sis. I hope you guys like it!**_

Bruce watched through the window as Richard and Abigail walked around the grounds. He supposed that after living in a trailer their whole lives, having all this space to themselves must be a hard concept to accept. They were both good kids. Abigail was a little more shy than Richard, but she still talked a fair amount. Sometimes-a lot of times-her words were in their first language, Romani. Richard would have to remind her to use English, though Bruce often heard them talking to each other in that language.  
>Bruce had had the two with him for almost three months now, and he still didn't know what to make of the brother sister duo.<p>

_He had wanted to get them some new clothes when they first moved in. Richard seemed to be able to handle himself better than his sister. He could be a little more independent, so Bruce had him go off with Alfred whil Bruce went with Abigail. He figured that he could give her some security being Batman. Not that she or her brother knew. Richard wasn't hard to go shopping with. He liked the same things as all young boys._  
><em>Abigail on the other hand. Bruce asked her if she would like some skirts or dresses and she just stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. It was the first time Bruce had heard either one of the kids laughing.<em>

_"What's so funny?" he had asked._

_Abigail just shook her head. Richard came up out of somewhere saying, "She thinks dresses are stupid."_  
><em>The seven year old turned around and said something in her native tongue, still laughing. Richard looked at his sister reproachfully. "Abigail." He said something to her in the other language. Bruce looked back and forth between the two. "Um, Richard. Would you care to inform me what's going on?" Bruce asked. Richard looked up at the billionaire hesitantly. "Well. . .um. . . .She said that you must be a sexist idiot to assume that all little girls like to wear dresses. She also says you probably expect her to go around wearing pink and tutus.<em>  
><em>I told her that that isn't a nice thing to say about a someone especially after they take you in." The young raven haired boy said that last bit looking at his sister, trying to reiterate his sentiments.<em>

Bruce still didn't know what to do with them. They weren't really making friends. Richard was having an easier time than his sister, but only barely, and that was because he could speak English. Then, Bruce got an idea. He really didn't like this idea and yet. . . .*If it will help the kids. . .* Bruce thought to himself. That decided it. Swallowing his pride, and his disgust, Bruce picked up the phone and called him.

The phone rang a few seconds and then, "Yo. Barry Allen speaking." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Barry. It's Bruce. I have a favor I need to ask. . . "

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Richard and Abigail had come inside after the phone call and Bruce explained it all. His. . . colleague was coming over to discuss some things. The colleague had to watch his nephew for the day, so he needed to two to keep him company for a while. They were okay with it.

Bruce opened the door and two people walked in. A tall lean man with blond hair and a kid-also tall and lean-with flaming red hair walked in the front door of the Manor. "Kids," Bruce said. "This is my-"

"Hi, there! I'm Barry Allen. This is my nephew Wally." Barry walked up to the brother and sister and knelt in front of them. "So, kids. How's ol' Brucie been treating you two? He been nice?" Barry knew that Bats was a good guy, but he didn't entirely trust him with two children. The kids smiled at him and nodded. That was good enough. He turned to Wally. "He, kid. Why don't you come on and say hello?"

The red-head, Wally, came over to the kids. "Hi. I'm Wally. What's your guys's names? Wow! This is where you live? It's so cool!" Wally said in one breath. Abigail stared at him in confusion. She had a hard time understanding Bruce and Alfred, and they talked at a normal speed. With Wally she was completely lost. *I hate English.* She thought. Richard just laughed. "Hi, Wally. I'm Richard. And yeah. This is where we live. I know. It's huge. We still get lost sometimes."

Wally smiled, then looked down at Abigail. "Hey, don't you talk? It's okay, I won't bite." Abigail shook her head. "I-I don't-"

Richard translated for his sister. She looked at her brother. "Oh." She looked at Wally. "I'm Abigail. I-I know how to talk. I just have a-a. . . "

"Problem speaking English." Richard supplied. Wally looked at the two in confusion. "We grew up as gypsies. Our native language isn't English. I picked up pretty quickly. Abs, on the other hand. . . well. She has more of a problem with it." Wally nodded. He knelt down in front of Abigail.

"Hey. That's okay. It took me a while to learn it too. Mom says I still need practice. We can help each other," Wally told her. Abigail got the gist of what he was saying. She smiled and said, "You. . .you talk. A lot. Is. Is normal?" Wally chuckled. "Normal for me. I like to fill up the silence." Abigail smiled. She was that way too. She just spoke a different language.

"Hey, Wally. You know anything about video games?" Wally rolled his eyes. "Only everything!" Bruce had just gotten this new game station. He thought it would give the kids something to do. They didn't play that much. Usually they would roam around outside and climb trees and the like. Wally and Richard were playing, Abigail was just watching. Wally played video games like a religion. He won the first few rounds by a lot. Then, Richard started to get the hang of it, and it was only by a little. Then, it was tied. And after that, well. After that, Richard started to win. "Hey, man. You wouldn't be playing me, would you?" Wally asked.

Richard laughed. Abigail was confused again. "I thought. . . I thought point was. . .play you." Wally laughed at that. "It is. It is. This is a different kind of play. That's what makes English hard. Many meanings. One word. Right now, playing means tricking. You know what that is?" Wally wasn't being degrading. He was genuinely trying to help her understand. Richard liked him. Abigail nodded. "I. . .think. . .yes." In Wally's moment of distraction, Richard crushed him. "Hahaha! Who knows everything about video games now, Wally?"

"Hey, you cheated!" **(So that's when that started!)** This made them all laugh.

Barry and Bruce smiled. Naturally, Bruce being Batman, there were cameras everywhere in the house. Right now, they were watching Abigail and Richard tag team on Wally. It started with the boys getting in a playful wrestling match over Richard's supposed cheating. Abigail didn't know it was playful, so she jumped on top of the two. Wally was in her headlock and Richard had one of Wally's arms pinned behind his back. They had learned how to fight from the men at Haley's Circus. They were pretty good on their own, but together. . . no one had a chance. "Ow ow ow ow! Okay, I give. Please, Abigail, Dick! Release! _Release!_" Wally Pleaded. The brother sister duo looked at each other and nodded. They let go and rolled away at the same time. Wally tried to grab one of them, but found they were already well out of his reach. He stood up. "How did you two-?"

Abigail jumped off her perch from the back of the couch. "Yah!" She landed on Wally's back. At first Wally thought she was going to put him in a choke hold again. But Abigail just wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, and her legs around his waist. "Um. . what are you doing?" Wally turned his head to see his assailant's face. She smiled widely. "You big. I like." Wally laughed and put his hands under the little girl's legs. "Well, Abs. If you wanted a ride, all you had to do was ask."

Wally started running around the room bouncing the girl up and down. She was laughing. Barry and Bruce were enjoying the spectacle when they had the same thought. At the same time, they asked "Where's Richard?" Just then, the boy jumped from behind a chair and tackled Wally at the legs. The three went crashing to the ground. At first, no one moved. Barry and Bruce were about three seconds from running up to the main part of the Manor-for currently, the two were in the Bat Cave-and rushing them to the hospital. For all they knew, the kids were passed out. . . but then, they all busted up laughing. The men sighed in relief. The Grayson kids were just busting up. Wally was trying to be mad. . . he really was, but they were just too cute. He knew that Dick wasn't that much younger, but he was really a cute kid. Like, little brother cute not. . . you know.

Bruce looked on in surprise. he had never seen the kids laugh so hard. Really, he had never seen them laugh at all since their parents died. *Maybe he could come over again.* Bruce thought. He liked how this had turned out, even if it did mean being with Barry. The three went outside and ran around. There really wasn't anything special about it. It was just kids being kids. And that was all they needed. Finally, it was time for the fun to end.

Bruce and Barry went out to the yard. "Wally, time to go home." Barry called.

Wally was under the two kids. . . again. "Oh, c'mon Uncle Barry. Do we have to go?"

"Kid, you're trapped under two ninjas and you want to stay?" Barry asked, laughing at the fact his nephew got owned by two younger children not once, not twice but five times. **(And that's where the whole 'ninja' thing came from)** "Wally, let's go. We have bothered Bruce long enough." Bruce smiled as Wally disentangled himself from the smaller children.

"Actually, Barry. Wally, I like." Wally smiled. He pointed to Bruce. "See? Mr. Wayne doesn't mind me."

"You can call me Bruce." Wally nodded.

The two kids looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." As Wally walked away, Abigail jumped up and ran to Wally. She grabbed his hand. "Stay." She asked.

Barry looked down at her. "Sweetie, Wally has to get home."

"Bruce?" She looked up at Bruce with her big, pleading, puppy eyes. *Crap* Bruce thought. On top of the fact that it was the first time either one had called him Bruce, she was too cute to deny. **(That puppy eye reference was for you, Synk!)** "Bruce, can Wally stay?"

"Wally does have to go home, Abigail." She looked so sad that Bruce added, "But, if Wally wants, he can always come back."

Abigail looked at Wally. "You want?" Wally smiled. "Yeah, I want to. Uncle B? What do ya think? Can I tag along next time you have business with Mr. W-Bruce?"

Barry ruffled his nephew's hair. "Sure thing, kid. Now, we really need to get you home." They walked away and both of Bruce's wards smiled.

"So, I take it you like Wally?"

Richard and Abigail looked at each other. Then at Bruce. "Coolest ever!" Richard said. Abigail just smiled. "He nie."

"No, Abs, you mean nice," Richard corrected his sister. She scowled at him. "_Wally_ nice. Doesn't care when I wrong." Richard put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Then, he said something to his sister in Romanian. She giggled. All was forgiven. Abigail never was mad at her brother for longer than an hour. They all started back in the house.

"So, Bruce," Richard started.

"Yes, Richard?"

"Can he really come back?"

"Of course," Bruce said. "Why do you ask?"

"If he's going to come back, we need more video games."

Bruce stared at the young boy. "Why is that?"

"Because. I will not lose ever again. I need to start learning all the cheats he was talking about. He doesn't know them, he just knows they exist. I plan to find them all." **(And that is when Dick becomes interested in hacking, and all its many wonders.)**

**_Well, there you have it. How Dick and Abs met Wally. I hope you all enjoyed it. More chapters to come!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**This is a bonding moment between Abigail and Kaldur. Or Aqualad and Nightinggale. Depending on how you are viewing the situation. I feel like Kaldur should get a lot more credit than most people give him. I am guilty of Kaldur'aum neglect, but I plan on rectifying the situation! Here we go.**_

Nightinggale sat on the ledge of the cliff. She had gone outside for some air. She didn't talk to anyone,  
>not even her brothers. And usually they could get her to talk about anything. She didn't tell Batman what had happened. She let the rest of the team handle that. She didn't even bother to change out of her uniform, or go to med bay and get her arm, ankle and back checked out. She just sat out in the cold night air and watched the ocean. She listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks.<p>

Aqualad watched the youngest team member sit on the ledge. At first, she had stood there on her toes. He had been afraid she would jump. Then, she sighed, sat down and she hadn't moved from that spot in nearly an hour. He walked out to stand behind her. "Well, I was wondering when you would come out here." NG said without turning around. The Atlantian was used to her eerie bat-senses. She was even better than Robin. Not that he would ever tell Robin so. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." Aqualad said.

"Oh, I am just great. Never been better, Kal." Abigail said oozing with sarcasm. Kaldur sat down next to her. He decided to try talking about something else.

"Might I ask what it is you are doing out here?"

Abigail stared out at the ocean. She still wouldn't look at him. "I-I like to look at the ocean sometimes. It calms me. the way they never change. I also like the sound. It reminds me of when I was a kid. My parents would take us to the beach when we were in a port town. You know, when Dickie and I were in the circus. Our parents. . . .our parents told us we were supposed to help people. What would they say if they saw me now?" Abigail took off her mask and wiped away her tears as fast as they would come.

Kaldur grabbed one of her hands. "Abigail. Listen to me. There is nothing that you could have done. Your parents wouldn't think anything other than what we all do. You did your best." Kaldur was trying to reassure her. He knew how hard this was. Abigail finally turned to him. sadness in her eyes.

"That's just it, Kal. I didn't. i could have done-"

"What? You could have done what? Abigail, you were the closest, this is true. You were also the most injured. Sprained ankle, broken arm. Yet you still nearly saved her. If you had been able, you would have held on. As it was, you did what you could."

Abigail looked down at her arm. Her useless arm that couldn't hold onto the hand of a ten year old girl. "She died because I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't fast enough. If it were Kid, he could have rolled out of the way before the beam fell on his arm. He would have been able to save the girl. Me? I am just a pathetic human. No powers to speak of."

"You do realize, of course, that both your father and your brother have no powers." Kaldur retorted. He wanted to do something. He was the leader. He wanted to be able to find a way to fix this.

"It's not the same. They're. . . .different. Stronger. Something. . . more. They both are something more than human. It's like they're immortal somehow. If it had been one of them instead of me. . . they would have saved her. Not-not me." Abigail clutched Kaldur's hand tightly as she drew in a ragged breath. She shivered. The cold air was finally getting to her.

Kaldur moved so his leg was right next to hers. "You know. You do not have to live up to what we can do. There is nothing for you to prove, Abigail. Yes. It is hard to get over losing someone, but it is also difficult to lose yourself. You can not let the what if's and maybe's haunt you. It will drive you mad. There is nothing that you could have done." The young Atlantian whispered gently.

Abigail looked at the team leader. No. Right now, he was. . . he was a brother. A friend. "K-Kal. I-I don't know-"

Kaldur'aum shook his head. "There is nothing that you need to say." Kaldur let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his shoulder and cried. They sat there for a while. Finally, Kaldur stood up. "Alright. Now, you need to get checked out. If nothing else, just so you will be inside, where it is warm." The way he said it, Abigail knew that Kaldur was now Aqualad, team leader. She mock saluted him with a, "Oh, yes sir." He rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

Abigail held on to him as they limped down to the med bay. On their way, they ran into Batman. He just took one look at Abigail and held out his arms. Abigail fell into them-literally. Kaldur hadn't noticed how pale she was or the shaking. Of course, Batman had. Batman pushed her long hair out of the way and they both saw the long gash down her back. Kaldur had not known she was that hurt. She had hid it with her hair. Batman through the young boy an accusatory look. Abigail saw it. "Dad, don't. Don't start. My fault. Kal didn't even know. I hid it."

"Why is that?" Batman said, trying not to growl at his fifteen year old baby girl.

She laughed as she struggled to stay conscious. "Because," she said. "I knew that you would blame whoever was supposed to be watching my back at the time, when it was my fault."

This time, the dark knight did growl. "And who would that be?"

Abigail looked at Kaldur. "Funny you should ask. . ." and then, Abigail let go.

Batman looked at Kaldur. Kaldur laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose you will have to wait and find out. Good night, sir." And with that Kaldur ran for dear life.


	25. Chapter 25

_**I was thinking about what story I should do for this chapter. . . . I looked through the others for some inspiration.**__** I found the perfect idea in the one where Abigail had her nightmare and Wally said the one time he tried to help her, she gave him a black eye. Perfect! Oh, this is going to be fun. Hope you like it.**_  
><em><strong>Wally is about 13, Dick is about 11, Abigail is about 9.<strong>_

Wally and Dick were playing video games, like they did every time Wally spent the night at the Manor. They had the game system hooked up the stereo, so the explosions and everything were in surround sound. Great. Abigail just sat in between the two watching and laughing. She tried to give Wally some help, he wouldn't accept it. He thought she was trying to help her brother. "Wall-man, Dick doesn't need help kicking your butt. You on the other hand should take my free advice if you are gonna have a prayer of beating him." Abigail pointed out.

Wally rolled his eyes and ignored her advice. Then, he lost. "Oh, seriously, Dick?" Wally groaned. Dick cackled in his Robin way. "Abs told you how to avoid it, but you were too think headed to listen to her."  
>"She's a girl. How was I supposed to know she knew video games." Dick stopped laughing instantly. He scooted to the far end of the couch. "Um, Dick, what are you doing?" Wally asked.<p>

Dick shook his head. "You shouldn't have said that." Dick said in warning. Abigail just glared at him. "So, just because I'm a girl, I can't play video games? Fine. Bring it on, West." Abigail said vehemently. Wally paled. He had never actually seen her play, but she always seemed to know how to fend off her brother's attacks. He looked over her head and saw Dick shaking his head, eyes wide. Without looking, Abigail held her hand out behind her and said, "Dick.  
>Hand it over. Now." Dick quickly put the controller in her hands.<p>

Abigail changed the player and started the game. She destroyed Wally. She was merciless. Wally was used to losing, but this was ridiculous. She didn't waste time with playful banter and trash talk. She was totally focused on the game. Richard had never beaten Wally this bad. Wally looked at the new high score and saw that Abigail's was ten thousand points above Dick's. "Oh, no way." Wally said. *This is not happening. Wake up, West. Wake up.* But it was true.

Dick felt bad for his friend, but at the same time. . . .his face was just too good. Dick and his sister were cracking up. Wally glared at the pair. "It...it's not that funny." Wally said indignantly. That made them laugh even harder. When they were done-ten minutes later-Abigail stood up and stretched. "Well. Not that it wasn't fun crushing you, Wally, but I am going to bed. Night boys." Abigail kissed them both on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

Wally just glared at his best friend. "Dude. You might have mentioned that Abs is a video game dynamo!"  
>"Hey, I never said she wasn't. Abigail is better at video games than I am. Why do you think her name wasn't on there until now?<br>Sure, she always makes an account on the games. But Abs never uses it except for moments of revenge. Be it hers or mine. I made her promise never to use her skills on me." Dick finished.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Wally asked.

Dick laughed. "Told her I would never make her our dad's blueberry pancakes again. Not even Alfred knows the secret. It's her comfort food."

Hours later, after much more gaming, Wally and Dick were having a scary movie marathon. Currently, they were watching The Woman in Black. More intense than anything else. It was Dick's first time watching it and Wally kept grabbing him when it got the scariest. Wally was about to do just that when the boys heard an ear piercing scream that made them both jump a mile high. They looked at each other, looked up. "Wally," Dick started.

"On it." Wally said. He jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Abigail screamed again. Wally raced into her room. She was thrashing around on her bed. Wally ran over to her bed and sat down. He could hear Dick's feet pounding up the stairs. Wally reached across the large bed and grabbed the girl he considered his sister by the shoulders. "Abigail, shh. It's o-"

Abigail screamed again and rolled over with a tight fist. She punched him the face so hard, the speedster was pushed off the bed and sprawling on the floor. "-kay." the red-head finished. At that point, Dick came pelting into the room. He took in his best friend on the floor and his sister twisted up in her blankets and stopped. "Um, Wally?"

"Don't ask. I think you should talk to your sister." Wally groaned holding his eye, still laying on the floor.

Dick crossed the room quickly and sat on the bed. He didn't touch her. "Abigail. Hey, Abigail wake up." Abigail stirred but stayed asleep. "Okay, then." Dick grabbed his sister's shoulders. She started thrashing around again.

"Let me go. Let me go!" she yelled. The young girl pushed and kicked. Richard just held on firmly. Then he said something in some other language. That same language they used a few years ago, when Wally first met them. He remembered how shy Abigail had been; insecure about her ineptitude at speaking English. Finally, Abigail sat up with a yell. In her disoriented state, she saw Dick and kicked him off her bed. Wally ran over, hands held up in surrender. "Whoa, Abs, whoa. It's alright. It wasn't real, promise."

Dick got up off the ground. "Maybe her dream wasn't but that kick sure was. Seriously, Abigail." Dick said massaging his chest where she kicked him.

"Wally. Dick." She pulled her legs up to her chest, burying her face in her arms.

The two boys looked at each other. "What was it about?" Dick asked, sitting on the bed again.

"Joker." Was all she said. Dick nodded. They had just fought the Joker. The psycho clown had terrified her.

"I told Batman you weren't ready for him," Dick muttered. Abigail's head snapped up. "Dick, you can't tell him! If you do, he-he'll never let me go on patrol again!" Dick stared at her. She looked back, with her big pleading eyes. "Please. Please don't tell him."

Wally started to back away when she turned her begging gaze on him. "Wally? Back me up. He can't tell Bruce."

"Oh, Abs. This isn't fair. You know I can't resist the face." Wally groaned, all resolve crumbling. She smiled a little. Then, turned her gaze back to Dick. "Abs, you are so playing dirty." her brother complained.

Wally couldn't take it anymore. "Dude, give her whatever she wants! I can't handle the face much longer." Needless to say, Abigail got her way, and Wally learned not to come anywhere near her when she had a nightmare. Leave the dangerous stuff to Rob.


	26. Chapter 26

_**I can't remember who gave me this idea, but this chapter is about the time Robin tells his little sis that he is going out with Zatanna. That she is no longer his favorite girl. Let's see how the youngest Grayson handles the news. Rob is 16, Abs is 14, so this story is about a little over a year before the chapter about Abigail and Mac.**_

Richard sat outside his sister's bedroom, head against the opposite wall. He just stared at the door. *I can't do this. I'll just have to call Zatanna and tell her that it's off.* Just then, his phone went off. He picked it up and looked at the screen. It was his ...girlfriend. Sort of. *Crap!* Richard thought about letting it go to voice mail, but thought better of it. She knew he always had his phone on him. She would probably just teleport to the cave and ask him what was up. Then, they would be caught for sure.

"Hey, Zee." He said trying not to let on how terrified he was.

"Hey, Richard. How did it go?" Zatanna questioned hopefully. Richard sighed. He _really_ hated to disappoint his ...girl friend, but he also couldn't tell his sister that he had a ...girl friend. Sure, everyone knew that the two liked each other, Abs even made jokes now and then. But this? Making it official? That was gonna kill her...or him. Richard wasn't really sure. "Ah..." he started nervously. "It...it didn't."

The raven-haired boy could practically hear the young magician rolling her eyes. "Richard, you have to tell her. What is she going to say when you leave to come and get me? You aren't going to lie to her, are you?"  
>Now came the hard part. "Yeah, about that. Look, Zatanna-"<p>

"I suggest you think _very_ carefully before you finish that sentence, boyfriend blunder." Zee warned. Her voice got that tone that let him know he was one wrong move away from her magically transporting him above a volcano.  
>"Look, Zatanna, you know how much I like you but I just can't-"<p>

"You are _not_ canceling again! Robin, we have been putting off our first date for two months now! You have to tell her, or I will." Richard, trying to keep his voice down, stood and walked away from his sister's door so she wouldn't come out. He was mad. Zee clearly didn't get how important his sister was to him. "Zee. Stay out of this. She's my _sister_.  
>I am going to tell her. I'll talk to her right now, but you have to promise you won't magic yourself in. I want to be your boyfriend-" Dick found that word much easier to say for some reason. "-but you have to let me handle it."<p>

Zatanna didn't say anything for a few minutes. She hadn't meant to make him angry, she just wanted him to tell his sister so they could stop worrying about what might happen, and deal with what did. "O-okay. Just call me when you tell her." With that, the conversation ended. Richard looked back at the door. *Okay. I can do this. I can do this. Just-  
>just open the door and tell her.* Dick rolled his eyes. Yeah, this wasn't going to be hard at all. He gathered his courage and walked to the door. He knocked. He could hear his sister walking to the door. *Run, Grayson. <em>Run!<em>* Too late. The door was open.

Abigail heard a phone go off. It was too quiet to be hers. *Must be someone else's.* She dismissed and continued texting Mac. He was telling her how it sucked being an only child. She was telling him he was right. Abigail didn't always get along with her brothers-she totally counted Wally and Roy-but she wouldn't give them up for anything. She heard a voice. Richard's. She wondered why he was outside her door. His voice faded and she ignored it. She turned up the radio she kept in her rooms-depending on where she was sleeping, Manor or the cave. They were playing We Are Young by Fun. As she started to sing along she heard a knock at her door. She got off her bed and walked over. Her brother was standing in the hallway.

"Hey, what's up?" Dick and Abigail usually had a 'come on in' rule. Unless the door was locked, they had free access. That is unless previously told other wise. Dick looked nervous. "Can I, uh...can I come in?" Abigail looked at her brother. Again, this was totally against their usual relationship. "Not that you need to ask, but yes." She stood back and let her brother walk in, and shut the door behind him. "Richard, what's going on. You look super freaked."

He stood leaning against her wall. "I need to talk to you about something. Maybe...you should...sit down." Abigail walked over to her bed and crawled into the middle of it, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms loosely around them. Richard sat down and looked at her. "Okay. So...here it is. You-you know that you are my favorite person in the whole world, right? Better than Wally, Roy, Bruce and Alfred rolled together?"

" 'Course I do." Abigail replied in confusion. She had less than no idea where this conversation was going.

"And-and you know that no one would ever take your place. . . .Not Babs, Artemis, Megan.. . . . Zee." Richard said that last name hesitantly. Abigail started to understand. *This isn't happening.*

"Look, Abs. I like her. A lot. Zatanna and I-We fit. She gets me and I get her. I don't have to keep anything from her. She makes me happy. I have putting this off for a while now. . . .The thing is. . . What you need to know. . . Abigail," Richard took Abi's hands in his. "I asked Zatanna to be my girl friend. We've been going out for about two months, without actually going out. We mostly just have hung out here. Tonight is going to be our first date, and I really want for you to be okay with this. Abigail, you are my sister. If you don't like her-"

Abigail pulled away from her brother. "I think you need to leave." Richard looked like she slapped him in the face. She wanted to. "Abigail, I-"

She held up her hand. "Don't. Just-just get out, Dick. Go on your date. Go be with your. . . . girl friend. There's nothing left to say. Just go." Richard tried to hug her, but Abigail pushed away and looked at her floor.

Richard got up and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned and said, "I'm sorry, Abigail. I really am." When he left, Abigail curled in on herself and sobbed. It felt like someone had scooped out her insides and thrown them in the trash. *He likes her. He likes her and he didn't tell me. He asked her out, and didn't tell me.* That was what stung the most. Not that she felt she was being replaced. Or that her brother would not be all hers now. Those were both true but what stung the most was that her brother hadn't told her. *We tell each other everything! How could he keep this from me?* Abigail's phone went off. She picked it up, not even looking at the caller.

"What?" She snapped out harshly.

"Gail? Abi, what's wrong?" Mac asked with worry. Abigail mentally slapped herself. *Don't bite your best friend's head off.*

"You know, I take it back, Mac. You are the lucky one. I would give anything right now to be an only child." Abigail said, trying to push back the tears. *That way no one could hurt me like this.* She felt like an idiot. She should have seen it. But, it was like Bruce said. Sometimes you only see what you want to be, not what actually is.

"Wait, Abigail. I don't understand. What happened? Just five minutes ago you were telling me the joys of having a sibling." Mac said in confusion. Abigail started crying all over again and told him everything. How she saw them together all the time and never thought anything. How here brother had hid it from her. How he had told her like a half hour before that he was going on a date. "I mean, it would be one thing if it was Barbara. That I expected. It would have stung a little, but it wouldn't be like losing him twice!" Abigail threw her pillow against the wall.

When Dick had first started to be friends with Barbara, Abigail had been jealous. She was the only girl in her brother's life for as long as she could remember. Now, this red-head was stepping in on her turf. But, Barbara had made an effort to be nice to her. She would always grab Abigail if they were playing a game. If she invited Dick to do something, she would have him ask Abigail too. Eventually, Abigail didn't mind them doing things together alone, because she knew Barbara. She also knew that she was welcome in the red's company. Not this time. Abigail hardly knew Zatanna, if at all. It was one thing for her brother's time to be monopolized by a friend, but by a stranger? That just poured salt and alcohol in the wound.

When Richard walked out, he leaned his head against the door. He listened to his sister sob. *Great. Just great, Dick. You are brother of the stinking year.* He walked away and pulled out his phone to call his girl friend. "Hey, Zee...Yeah I told her...She took it like I told she would. It broke her heart...Yes, I _know_ that I should have told her before," Dick snapped. "You don't need to rub it in...No, I still want to go out. You want me to come get you or-"

Suddenly, there she was. Zatanna, standing in front of him wearing a pink tank top and black skinny jeans. She walked up to him and hugged him tight. "I am so sorry, Richard. I didn't think that she would be mad at you, I just thought you shouldn't lie to her."

Richard hugged her back. "She hates me. My sister hates me. You were right. I should have told her sooner, I just couldn't." They stood like that for a while before he pulled back. "Come one. Let's get out of here. I owe you a date, Miss Zatara." Dick said offering his arm. Zatanna smiled. "Cute, but you kind of ruined it with the whole, 'Miss Zatara' business. Zee, or Zatanna. Nothing else. Got it, bird brain?" Dick nodded and laughed. They walked to the Zeta tubes and had a great first date.

It had been nearly a month since that date. Abigail still wouldn't talk to her brother unless absolutely necessary. It killed Richard. He tried to apologize. He tried to make her laugh. She just acted like he didn't exist, and right now? He wished he didn't. Bruce and Alfred tried to make them sit down and talk. It ended up with Dick on the floor, Alfred standing between the children, shielding the fallen boy, and Bruce holding Abigail back as she fought like a demon to get to her brother while yelling that they wanted her to talk to him, and actions speak louder than words. They didn't try again.

At the cave, things were more than a little tense. No one talked about what happened. That would involve taking sides. That would involve making the fight worse. Truth was, the team all agreed with Abigail. Richard should have told her earlier. For missions, Kaldur always made sure they didn't have to work together. He rotated who went in to do hacking. Zatanna didn't really come around a lot in that span of time. It finally came to the point where the team had had enough. They wanted the birds to make up, even if it meant one would end up in med bay (most likely Robin since he couldn't really hit Artemis or M'gann, let alone his baby sister, plus Nightinggale had anger on her side).

Wally and Conner got Abigail, M'gann and Artemis got Dick. There plan was a little diabolical, but whatever it took. The two birds, in their respective parts of the cave, looked up from what they were doing when they heard a scream.

Wally and Conner ran to Abigail's room and threw the door open. She jumped up from her bed. "What's going on? I heard a scream." She asked with worry. Conner grabbed her hand and started pulling her toward the door. "It's Dick." The clone replied.

Abigail's face paled. "What?"

"He was in the gym, goofing around and he fell. Megan found him and she's afraid to move him. Kaldur's calling Batman, but we need to go. Come on," Wally said as he crouched in front of Abigail. She jumped on his back and he ran to the gym. She got off and looked around. No one was in here. "Wally, what's going-" she felt a gust of wind and heard the door slam shut and lock. *Oh, he is so dead.*

Richard was sparring with Kaldur when he heard the scream. They stopped fighting when Artemis and Megan ran in-in Megan's case, flew in. "Richard. You need to come. Now," Megan said.

"Why? What happened?" Dick was already thinking of the worst. His sister or his best friend. M'gann bit her lip. "We were in the gym. She was blowing off steam on that death trap of gymnastic equipment and. . .Look, you just need to come, okay? Wally's in there with her, but we don't want to move her." Dick felt like he would fall over. M'gann seemed to see this, so she lifted him up and flew them both to the gym. She set him down. He saw his sister, but she was standing. . . and alone. "Megs. What's going-" Dick turned to see the green girl flying out and slamming the door shut and locking it behind her. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Dick?" Abigail nearly cried. She figured that the guys had tricked her, but there was that little voice that said what if? Dick barely had time to brace himself when his sister came flying at him. She hugged him tight around the middle. She did cry a little. He did too. They both had thought the other had met the dame fate as their parents. A cruel trick on their team's part, really. They all knew what had happened. The Grayson kids had held the other's hand while they told the story a few years back. How could they do this. "I thought that you were-" Abigail started.

"You thought? _I_ thought!" Dick said. They held on just a bit longer and then, they remembered. They weren't speaking to each other. Abigail pushed away and took a few steps back. "Abigail, don't be like that. You haven't talked to me for a month."

"You didn't talk to me for two." Dick thought he heard his sister mumble. "What did you say?" She wouldn't look at him. Just kept staring at her feet.

Dick took a step toward his sister, she took two back. "Abigail." She looked up with tears streaming down her face. Her hair hid half of her face. Her bottom trembled. Dick knew she was about two seconds from losing it. But she wouldn't talk to him. He didn't know how to make her forgive him. Then an idea came to him. "Okay. You don't want to talk to me. I get that. But you do like to fight me, right?" His sister looked at him, head tilted to the side like it always did when she was confused.

"You spar with me. You land a hit, you get to ask me anything. I land a hit, I get to ask you anything. Any question at all. No avoiding it, we have to answer. Deal?" Instead of answering, Abigail flew at him and aimed her fist at his head. He ducked, barely. They continued like that. Almost hitting, barely dodging. Until, finally, Dick managed to kick his sister's leg out from under her. She fell to the ground, rolling over to glare at him. He smiled and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. "Fine. You got me. What do you want?"

Dick ran his hand through his hair nervously. "I'm almost afraid to ask. But, I gotta know. Abs, why are you so mad?"

Abigail crossed her arms and jutted out her hip. "You mean, one reason out of all the others?"

"I'm serious." Abigail sighed, looking at her shoes. "You didn't talk to me for two months."

"You said that before. What do you mean by that?" Dick asked in confusion. He never even went a day without talking to his sister. Even when he would go out of town, he called her every day, sometimes twice. It was Abigail's turn to smile. She shook her head. "Nope. Only one question per hit. Speaking of which," Abigail kicked her brother. . . .let's just leave it at that. Richard fell to the ground looking a bit like this oX. Abigail never did that before. Especially not to her brother. But she was mad. And she wanted to ask a question. However, she did give him a minute to compose himself. When he was able to push himself into a sitting position, she sat down next to him and asked quietly, "How long have you liked her?"

Dick looked at his sister. She must be more furious than the boy wonder knew if she was stooping that low. . . literally. "Zatanna?" She nodded, not looking at him. Just playing with her hair. "I guess. . . .wow. Three years ago. The first time she came here. Zatanna walked in and she just. . . .I don't know, Abs. Something about her. It was magical. No pun intended. I acted like an idiot and she still liked me. She even played with nonchalant." Dick smiled at the memory. Abigail looked up through her lashes and hair at her brother. *She really does make him happy.* The ebony haired girl realized. *Still mad.* He might have mentioned it.

They sat a few minutes more before Richard stood up. "You sure?" Abigail asked. Rolling his eyes, Richard said, "Just get up." They fought some more, Richard wanting revenge for the blow his sister gave him. He punched her in the jaw and she fell to the ground. And didn't move. "Oh, crap. Abigail." Richard knelt over his sister. He had knocked his sister unconscious. *Great. Dad's going to love this.* "Abigail. Abs, wake up." Dick shook her shoulder. Abigail's fluttered open after a few minutes.

"Ugh. You...you knocked me out. Ow." Abigail grunted grabbing her jaw. *Well, that's going to be a huge bruise later.*

"You kicked me." Dick retorted. Abigail blushed.

"Yeah. . . sorry about that." Dick shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal. Now, for my question. What do you mean I didn't talk to you for two months? Abs, I don't even go a day without talking to you."

"I didn't mean. . . .I know that you talk to me. You just. . .you didn't. You didn't talk about. . . . _her_ for two months."

Dick felt like he had been asleep and someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water on him. *Oh, duh!* he mentally face-palmed. Of course, that would be what his sister cared about the most. He had thought she was jealous. "Oh, Abs. Man. I-I should have known-"

"Known that I wasn't jealous of you and your stupid witch? Yeah, you should of." Abigail stood up and walked away. Dick sat there, shocked. His sister was totally out of it. This wasn't her. At all. He finally got off his knees and walked over to his sister. "Look, I know that you are mad at me, but do _not_ take this out on Zee."Abigail kept her back to him. "What is going on with you, Abigail? This isn't you." Abigail just snorted in derision and shook her head. "Like you would even know anymore what is and isn't me."

Richard had had enough of this. He grabbed his sister's arm and spun her around and pushed her against the wall. "Stop it. I am done. I have tried and tried to be the nice guy and get you to forgive me. I get that you are mad. I do, but what I don't get is-" Dick stopped when he saw his sister's face shining. "Are you crying?" Abigail turned her head so her hair his her face form him. Only then did Dick see the way her shoulders rose and fell unevenly. The way she had wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to hold everything in. All the pain, all the tears.

"No," Abigail said thickly. Richard brushed his sister's long ebony hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yes you are." Her eyes were red, and she had tears coming like a fountain. She shook her head. "Yes, Abs. You are. It's okay. It's okay," Dick told her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Abigail tried to fight him, but Dick held firm. He finally realized why his sister had been acting to weird. She had just shut down. It was too painful to feel, so she shoved down. All she had been was angry, and most of the time,she hadn't even been that. She was just. . . .there. "Stop. Stop fighting it. Stop acting like you couldn't care less. I know it hurt. It should have hurt. It should still hurt, but you won't let it. Just, let hurt, Abigail."

By this point, Abigail gave in. She clung to him like she hadn't since there parents had died. Like she was afraid he would leave too.

"You hid it from me."  
>"I know."<br>"You _lied_ to me."  
>"I know that too."<p>

"It was like when you joined the team all over again. I wanted to talk to you but you were out with _her. _I wanted to hang out with you, but you would be talking with _her._It wouldn't have been so bad if it had been Barbara. I know her. I like her. I know what you would be doing. I don't know Zatanna. I didn't know what you would be doing. It was like some stranger had kidnapped you for the day. Why didn't you let me get to know her?"

Dick was stunned into silence. He didn't know that. He hadn't known how much it had bothered his sister. "I-I am so sorry, Abs. I didn't know how hard it's been on you. Me joining the team. Now this. But, you never said anything. I knew you didn't particularly like it, but never saw how much you missed me being around. I know, I know. I should have. I just. . . .I didn't want to. I was so happy getting to see the sun from out of Batman's shadow and it was great. And. . .with Zee. I was scared to. You were just so happy. You made friends at Gotham Academy, you were finally on the team with me and Wally. I couldn't take that away from you. Plus. . . .it's different with me and Zee than it was with me and Babs. Not for my lack of trying. Back then, she was just a friend. I wouldn't have minded so much if you didn't like her. But if you hadn't liked Zatanna. . . .I didn't want to have to make the choice between you two."

Abigail looked her brother in the eye. "But. . But I want to get to know her. If she can make you so happy. I want to know this girl. I am sure that I can find something that I like about her."

"Are you sure that you are ready?" Dick asked for about the tenth time.

"Dick, it's going to be fine. I can handle it. I am nervous, trust me. But I think it's going to work out." Zatanna laughed. She opened the door and walked in.

Dick walked up and down the hallway. Alfred saw him and said, "Master Richard. You are going to ware a hole in the floor if you keep this pacing up." He British man frowned in disapproval.

"Alfie, they have been in there for three hours! What are they doing? For all I know, my sister killed my girlfriend."

Alfred smiled at this. "My dear boy, I am sure you would have heard something. Besides. You forget that Miss Abigail hates the sight of blood."

"Alfred, _you _forget that there are ways of killing people without making them bleed."

The door to Abigail's room opened. "Well?" Richard asked nervously. Abigail looked at Zatanna. "I don't like her." With that, she shut her door. Zatanna stood walked over to her boyfriend. she grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

"Dick? Dick are you okay?" Zatanna asked.

Slowly, he turned his head to his girlfriend. "What did you _do?_" Dick asked.

"What?"

"She likes everyone. And I mean everyone. You know that she is even pen pals with some of the prisoners we've put away. Abigail is incapable of _not_ liking people, so I ask again. What did you _do?_" Before Zatanna could explain, Abigail opened her door again.

"I probably should have elaborated. I don't like her, I lover her. See you tomorrow, Zee?"

Zatanna laughed. "Oh, totally, Abi. Can't wait."

Dick looked between them. "I'm dead. I'm dead." Dick walked down the hall to his bed room and shut the door. Alfred agreed. Between these two girls, Master Richard was mostly certainly dead.

_**The end! This is how I picture life for poor Dick. A strong willed baby sister and a strong willed gf? That boy is screwed. Hope you guys liked it! It was my longest chapter ever and I had to rewrite the last bit, because my computer spazzed out and erased it. Lesson learned: Save your work every two or three sentences boys and girls. Don't make my mistake!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**I have done a lot of chapters in which Richard is the sweet older brother that always is there for his sister. I thought it would be fun to shake it up and have her be there for him. Everyone had to let down the wall at some point, this chapter is about Richard's.**_  
><em><strong>Richard is 15, Abigail is 13.<strong>_

Abigail was laying in her bed, like she had been all day. *Six years later and I still do exactly the same thing.* Abigail thought herself.  
>It was weird. People-including Bruce-told her that it got easier. Dealing with losing someone. Eventually, you get to a point when you still feel sad, but you can get on with life. So why didn't she? Sure, Abigail didn't still have the body shaking tears anymore. . . not always.<br>But she still never found the energy to get up. She didn't eat all day, she didn't talk to anyone. Well, that's isn't totally true. She would talk to Richard, but that's about it. Abigail and Richard had this unspoken agreement that on this day every year, they would only talk in Romanian. No English. When they first started this, it was just fine by Abigail since she was terrible at English. Now, it was just a way for her to feel closer to her parents on the day they seemed farthest away.

Abigail and Dick had their own ways of grieving. Dick would walk around the house and he talked more than his sister. Then again, Dick had always talked mroe than his sister. Bruce and Alfred had picked up on some of what the siblings would say, so he didn't have to break their promise to each other, since they could speak his language. Sometimes, Dick would even eat something, if he didn't throw it right back up. Not Abigail. She only got up once the whole day. She woke up, got out of bed and locked the door. Then, it was back to bed and she would stare at the ceiling or the wall the rest of the day, depending on which way she occasionally shifted. Abigail had a harder time with the deaths of their parents than her brother did. She couldn't remember them as much. Sometimes, she would panick when she coudln't remember something about them and would have to ask her brother for the home videos he kept under his bed. Luckily, their parents had been big on preserving memories. She would watch them and find what it was she had forgotten. Her mother's laugh. Her dad dancing her around the trailer they had lived in. The stupid songs that her family used to sing.

Tonight, Abigail thought that she might get up just one more time, to ask her brother for the videos. Abigail looked at her clock. It was two in the morning. Her brother was probably asleep by now. Well, he wouldn't mind her taking them. He would understand. Just as the young girl was gathering the strength to just sit up, she heard a scream. Not like a girly scream in some horror movie, but a real scream of pain and loss. She knew that scream only too well. She was done moping. Her brother needed her. Abigail flew off the bed and across her room in a flash-well, close enough.  
>She unlocked the door and ran down the hallway. As Abigail threw his door open, Richard yelled, "No, don't!" She knew what he was seeing. She saw it too this time every year. Ever ytime she would close her eyes. Their parents. . . .getting on that stupid trapeze without a net.<p>

Abigail remembered how she had one year screamed bitterly, "They were idiots! I mean, who does that kind of thing without a net? Who would let their kids do that?" Abigail shook her head. *Doesn't matter right now.* She crossed the room and sat down on her brother's bed. He was laying on his side with his back to her. When she turned him over, Abigail saw his hands in tight fists around his sheets. He was shaking. And crying. Abigail paused. She was a little scared. She didn't really recall her brother ever looking like this. . . .broken. He didn't let her. She didn't know what to do. How to help. *Dick's the strong one. Not me.* Her brother had always been the strong one. The one who knew what to do. But right now, he didn't know what to do. He was just a scared boy. Swallowing her fear and her pain from the previous day, Abigail slowly pried her brothers hands loose. "Richard," she said soothingly. "Richard, wake up."

He jerked. "Mom! Dad!" Abigail held her brother by his shoulders. "Dick, it's okay. Dickie, wake up. Wake up. Richard!" Abigail cried. She didn't know how to help her brother, and watching this was too much. She wanted to run. Run back to her room where she could lock the door again and pretend her brother was still strong. "Dick, please. Wake up." Now Abigail was really crying. She couldn't stand this. Suddenly, Dick sat up with a yell. Abigail held him tight. "Whoa, whoa. It's okay. It wasn't real. Shh, it wasn't real."

Richard pushed his sister away from him. "Abigail? What are you doing in here?" his tone wasn't necessarily accusatory, but it wasn't happy, either. She looked into his eyes. Abigail could still see the fear. "I-I heard you. You were screaming. Yelling. I wanted to-to help you. Like you always help me. Oh,  
>forget it. I'll just leave." Abigail got up and turned away but her brother latched onto her wrist. "Don't!" Richard yelled. Abigail turned back around. "Don't-Don't leave me. . . . Please." Abigail sat back down on the bed. She put her hand on her brother's head.<p>

Richard looked down in shame. He was the big brother. He was supposed to look out for Abs, not the other way around. *She shouldn't have to see this.* He thought to himself. His sister pulled on his hair a little to get him to look up at her. "I'm sorry, Abigail. I didn't want you to see me like that. Ever"

"Like what, Richard?" she asked. "Like an orphan who lost hsi parents? Like someone who watched their parents die? I see it too, Dick. I know how bad it can be."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to think that I'm-"

"Weak?" Abigail finished. "I don't think that you're weak. Big brother, you are the strongest person I have ever met. No one has gone through more than you have."

Dick looked at his sister. He cupped her cheek with one hand. "What about you? You've gone through it too, Abs."

Abigail shook her head and looked at their intertwined hands. "No. I haven't. I only saw them fall. You had to watch them die."

Dick sat up more. "What do you mean? You were up there with me."

Abigail looked surprised. "Don't you remember?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "Uh, remember what, exactly?" he asked.

"I guess...I guess with what you saw, this wouldn't be that big of a deal to you. I tried to look. You wouldn't let me. I leaned out over the railing as they were falling and. . . you grabbed me and pulled me back. You just me and said, 'You don't need to see that, Abs.' when I fought you. Even when our parents died. . . you were this over-protective big brother who never let anything bad happen to me."

Dick leaned against his headboard. He hadn't remembered doing that. . . but now. Now he did. He remembered how she had fought him when he hugged her tight. He could see just as clearly as. . . as his parents crashing to the ground in a tangled heap. Then he remembered something else his sister had said.  
>"Wait. You said it wasn't real."<p>

"What?"

"When I woke up. You said, 'It wasn't real.' Is that how you deal with it? By telling yourself that it didn't happen?" Richard didn't really know how his sister handled their parents deaths. She never would talk about it. She would usually never talk at all today. Dick looked at his clock. *Well, yesterday.*

"Oh. I just meant that. . .it was just a memory. You weren't seeing it for real this time. Although. . . that doesn't really help, does it? The fact is it still did happen. Once." Dick just closed his eyes. He wouldn't cry. He would _not_ cry in front of his sister. It wasn't gonna happen. Nope. And yet. . . .Dick felt the warm tears spilling out despite his best efforts. Abigail put her hands on his face. "Shh. Dick. It's okay. You can cry. Shh." Dick gave in. He started crying. His sister held him and she ran her fingers through his hair, she rubbed her hand up and down his back. She did everything that their mom did whenever one of them was hurt. She turned her face into his neck.

And he felt wet. She was crying too. So Dick did the same thing to his sister. Ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. They sat there and cried together. Abigail holding it together better than Dick. He laughed a little at the realization. She pulled back. "What's so funny?" Abigail asked.

"When did you become my big sister?" Dick asked smiling.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "You don't always have to be the strong one, Dickie. It's okay to let your guard down. I _am_ your sister, after all."

"I-I don't want to, though. You aren't supposed to be the one to deal with this. I am. I'm supposed to be the one that holds it all in and lets you be a kid a little longer."

"You've done that. All of it. And more. But, Dick. Don't you ever get tired of not saying or showing how you really feel? Aren't you ever tired of being strong?" Dick considered this for a few minutes. He ran his hands through his hair, then down his face before answering tiredly, "All of the time. But, I do it so that you don't have to. So that you never have to hold anything in. I don't want you to hide form the hurt."

"It's not healthy, Richard." Abigail said reproachfully. "You aren't supposed to bottle things up. Even if it is for your sister."

"I let it out every now and then. . . .Just not when there are people around to see it."

"Well, start letting people see it! Let people help you, dummy. It's okay to need help. It's even _more_ okay to admit when you do." Abigail told her brother. Now she was really starting to sound like his big sister. Abigail hugged her brother and whispered in his ear, "_I_ don't want _you_ to grow up too fast either. Even if you _are_ the big brother."

Dick smiled and rolled his eyes. Still. It wasn't that bad. Letting his sister see this side of him. Letting her be strong for once. He actually kind of liked it. He liked not having to put it off like he was invincible. Of course, Richard wasn't going to let this be a regular thing. . . .but maybe. Maybe every once in a while he would let her take the reigns. Let her be strong for the both of them. For right now, though, Dick was still the big brother. Abigail's head was suddenly heavy on his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, Abs. _You're_ the strong one." He teased his baby sister. "I. . . can be. . . " She said sleepily. Dick laughed, shaking his head. He lifted her up and lay her down next to him, then pulled her under the covers. That night, the two Graysons fell asleep wrapped in a comforting and familiar embrace. *Sometimes it's okay to share the load,* Dick thought. *But only sometimes.*


	28. Chapter 28

_**I got a sudden burst of inspiration today. You always see Alfred-or in this case read about him-smiling when he's amused. You never really see Alfred Pennyworth, English gentleman, laughing. This has always been an issue for me. Everyone laughs at some point. Everyone. I think that this would be an issue for Dick and Abs, since they are the king and queen of mad cackling. This is how they try and get Alfred to laugh. Will it work?**_

Dick and Abigail were helping Alfred clean the dishes. You might think this is weird since he was their butler, but they both loved it. Besides, Alfred couldn't really tell them that he didn't want help. I mean, how weird would that be? The three had been talking about trivial things. Missions, school. Richard teased his sister by asking when she and Mac were going to just get it over with and make out already. Abigail blushed furiously and looked away. Alfred just smiled and shook his head. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what, Master Richard?" The old butler asked.

"You always smile and shake your head when something's funny, but you never laugh." Dick explained.

"Is it even possible for you to laugh?" Abigail asked with total seriousness.

"Abs, everyone laughs."

"Have you ever heard Alfie laugh? 'Cause I sure haven't."

Alfred just stared at the two in bemusement. "You two are without a doubt the strangest children I have ever had the pleasure of taking care of." Alfred told his younger charges.

Abigail beamed. She leaned toward the living room and yelled, "Hear that, Bruce? Alfred said We're his favorites!"

From the other room, Bruce replied, "I believe he said you were strange, not that you were his favorites." You could hear the smile in the billionaire's voice.

"It was implied!" The two Graysons shouted back in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

Later that night, Abigail and her brother lay on her bed talking. "You can't do it," she told him.

"Watch me." He replied, oozing confidence. Dick had never met a challenge he could over come. Abigail shook her head. "I am telling you, Dick, it isn't possible. There is no way it could ever happen."

"And I am telling you it is going to happen. Just watch. Someday, I will be able to sneak up on Bruce." **(Ha. You probably thought I was talking about making Alfred laugh. Not yet.)**

"Now. About what we were talking about earlier," Dick continued.  
>"You mean about Alfred and his incapability of laughing?" Dick nodded. "What about it?"<br>"I think we should do it." Abigail looked at her brother in confusion. Dick rolled his eyes. "Come on. It can't be that hard to make Alfred laugh. Everybody laughs. It's human. Alfred is human."

"That, my dear brother has yet to be proven," Abigail retorted. "I have never seen any human clean as fast as old Alfie does."

_THE NEXT DAY_

Richard had been following Alfred around all day long. The elderly man loved the boy like his grandson, but this was getting tedious. He was talking non-stop about nothing in particular. He would tell these silly jokes and riddles. Alfred would smile and nod his head. He tried t get rid of the boy, but the young master wasn't having it.

Abigail came down the stairs and Alfred had never been so happy to see the girl. "Miss Abigail. Might you take your brother along for whatever it is you are about to do?" The butler couldn't keep the pleading tone out of his voice. Abigail raised her eyebrow at her frantic butler and the maniacal glint in her big brother's eye. "I was getting ready to go out with Mac, but I am sure he won't mind doubling." Alfred nodded gratefully.

Abigail pulled out her cell phone and called Richard's girlfriend Zatanna. Then, she called her boyfriend and told him the change in plans. When she had hung up, there was a bang, and a puff of smoke. Standing in the middle of said puff, was Miss Zatanna Zatara. She gave Abigail a quick hug and sent an accusatory look her boyfriend's way. "Dick," Zatanna started. "Why have you been torturing your sweet butler?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Zee. You look great, though." Richard walked over and hugged Zatanna. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Your sister called and told me all about it. So what if Alfred doesn't laugh? Leave the poor man alone. Hi Alfred." Zatanna added as she pulled away from Richard.

"Good afternoon Miss Zatanna." Alfred said, inclining his head slightly. The girls went upstairs and Richard stayed where he was.

Abigail leaned over the banister. "Dick, Zee is going to help me get ready. So help me, if you bother Alfred anymore, I am telling Bruce where you _really_ were last week. Richard's eyes widened in terror. Alfred smirked. That should keep the boy out of his hair. Of course, Alfred knew what his youngest charge was talking about. He was Alfred after all. He knew even more than Bruce/Batman. Last week, the boy had told Bruce that he was staying a few days at Wally's house. He said he needed to get away from his sister for a bit. Normally, that would have raised suspicion, since the two hardly ever fought and were nearly inseparable. That week, they had been fighting a lot. The slightest things would set Abigail off. It had been that time of the month again. For the most part, Abigail was pretty good at not PMSing. That week, not so much.

Alfred later found out that Richard had really gone to the cave to be with his girlfriend. It was empty, because the team was all doing various activities that left it available for a certain couple to be completely alone. Alfred knew that Richard wouldn't do anything, but Bruce on the other hand. . . . he wasn't worried so much about Richard as he was about the little magician. Bruce didn't think Richard was able to 'control his hormones' whenever the beautiful young girl was around. Which was true. Richard would blush a lot when she was around, or try and fix his hair, or some other nervous tick.

For an hour, the girls were upstairs. Alfred had peace. Richard was. . . . the Englishman didn't really know where the boy was, but at the moment, he didn't much care. The young man was out of his hair, and that was all that mattered. The old butler reached for his feather duster when he realized it was gone. Then, he heard it. The cackle. . . . .oh how well he knew the horrors that came after that cackle. "Oh dear," Alfred said. Next thing he knew, the young boy was attacking him with a feather duster. **(Yeah, I know. Tots cliche, but I liked the idea, so no judging!)**

****Abigail had decided to wear her black skinny jeans and the purple sweater that Zee had bought her for her birthday. *It really looks great on her.* Zee thought to herself. The young magician laughed as the younger girl struggled to get her hair untangled. "Are you sure that you don't want me to help?" Zee asked for the third time. Just when Abigail was about to give in, they heard a strangled cry from downstairs. Abigail forgot her hair and ran to the door. "Dick,"  
>Zee heard the young girl mutter. They went downstairs and saw an odd sight. Dick, on top of the old butler. . . . tickling him?<p>

Abigail face-palmed. "Oh, tell me he isn't doing this, Zee. Please." Zee just looked down at the struggle and couldn't help it. She laughed. Abigail looked at her friend in shock. "Zatanna." Then, she looked back to her brother on top of the old man and started to laugh to. They both leaned against the wall, trying not to fall over, when they heard a knock at the door. "Miss Abigail, could you please-"

"Don't-don't worry, Alf. I got it." Abigail managed through her laughter. She made her way to the door and heard Alfred say, "That isn't what I was going to say. Miss Zatanna, Please." Zee couldn't help the man out. She was laughing too hard. Dick continued his reign of terror. Abigail came back into the room with her bf and her father. Oh this was going to be great.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne!" Dick looked up to see the group watching him.

"H-Hey, Bruce. You're home early."

Bruce looked red in the face. "Alfred didn't answer the phone when I called. I thought something might be wrong, so I came home. What are you doing?"

Dick quickly got up off of Alfred and stood up, back straight, shoulders squared. "Um. . . . .well, it's funny you should ask-"

Alfred's face was red. He stood up, straightened his uniform and addressed his master. "Master Bruce, if I may."

"Of course, Alfred."

"This-this delinquent had subjected me to ridiculous jokes and babble and incessant chattering, the likes of which would put monkeys to shame. Further more, he-he tickled me, Master Bruce. I have never felt so violated my entire life."

Bruce was struck dumb. He had no idea how to respond to this. He was about to ask questions, but Alfred wasn't done. He would have his revenge. "And there is one other thing that you should know."

"Yes, Alfred?" The butler looked at Dick and the boy's eyes widened in sheer terror. "Alfred, don't. I'm sorry. Please, don't-"

"Last week when Master Richard told us he would be staying with Master Wallace, he really went to the cave to be with the young Miss Zatanna."

Bruce looked over to the wall where the girl in question was, but all that was left was a column of smoke. Alfred could tell that Bruce was furious. He smiled and walked away. Revenge was his. As he walked out of the room, he heard Bruce yelling, "You spent three days at the cave alone with your girlfriend? Richard, you are grounded for a month!"

Alfred turned to see Abigail and her boyfriend holding hands laughing, and Richard, pale-faced and pleading. "Come on, Bruce! I never get to be alone with her! You always make me take Abs along!"

Abigail stopped laughing. "Hey, I thought you said that you didn't mind taking me along! Since when did I become a nuisance?" Richard blanched as he turned to his sister. He tried to explain that that wasn't how he had meant it. Abigail cut him off, "Then just what _did_ you mean? Hmmmm?"

Alfred couldn't help it. He tried to hold it in. *This is not dignified.* Then, he thought, *Oh, who cares about being dignified?* The old butler laughed. He let it out so loud that everyone jumped and stared at him, but he didn't really care. This was hilarious. Richard was in trouble with not only Bruce, but his sister as well. He would most likely end up having to apologize a dozen times to her, even though she nearly always forgave him after the first two. Richard looked so flustered that Alfred just couldn't hold it in. After a few minutes, Alfred collected himself, picked up his feather duster, and went about his chores about the house.

As he went into the other room, he heard Richard say, "That was totally-"

"-and completely asterous!" Abigail finished. "You did it! He laughed."

Richard laughed, "Bruce, please, please tell me that we have that on video!" Alfred shook his head. They wouldn't have it on video for much longer, if he had anything to say about it. He couldn't let it get around that he, Alfred, had actually laughed. It would be a scandal he could never live down. . . . and yet. . . .maybe it wasn't so bad. Just this once.


	29. Chapter 29

_**This chapter was requested by storygirl99210. It's about Abigail and Dick going ot help their old family out of a jam. That's right. They are going to Haly's Circus. This request is inspired by the latest episode of Young Justice. In this chapter, Dick is 16, Abigail is 14**_

Abigail dug under the couch. She lifted up the cushions and pillows. Dick shouted from the door, "Abigail, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"I know that, but I can't find it!" Abigail called back to her brother. *Where could that stupid thing be?* Dick cried in exasperation, "Can't we just leave without it?"

"No, Dick, we can't leave without it. I promised the guys that I would bring it." The 'it' in question was a flash drive with video of a lot of Dick's, Roy's, Wally's and Abigail's crazy shenanigans. Of course, being that Bruce was Batman, there were cameras everywhere. Most of what the kids did was caught on video. Bruce had put it all on one flash drive for them all to use when ever. Con and Kal didn't believe some of the things they had done. "Batman would never let you get away with that," Conner had said. Abigail lifted up one of the chairs to keep looking.

Dick sighed. His sister always lost things at the last minute. He was about to yell again when he heard a crash. He took a few steps in his sister's direction. "Abigail?" No answer. "Abi? Abs!" Dick dropped his bag and ran for the living room. His sister was standing, dazed, staring at the TV. "Abigail, what's wrong?" Abigail wordlessly pointed to the TV. He stared at the screen and saw what had scared his sister. Well, more shocked her. The news was on and on the bottom was an advertisement for Haly's Circus. A circus that was apparently on its last tour. Pop Haly was losing money. Soon, there would be no more Haly's Circus. It would only be a memory. Dick grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"...Jack Haly, owner of the circus, had no comment other than, 'People just aren't interested in the circus like they used to be. It doesn't grab their attention anymore.' "

Abigail sat down on the floor. "Haly's is. . . .done? This-this can't be happening."

Dick put his hand on his sister's shoulder wordlessly. It felt like the world was spinning. This was crazy. Haly's Circus couldn't be closing. That was the one thing that kept him and his sister to their parents. Every now and then, Bruce would take them to see their old family perform. Bruce came in to see his kids staring at the television. "I thought you guys wanted. . . .to. . . Oh." Abigail and Dick spun around in alarm. Neither one had heard their father come in. Proof that they were freaked. "Bruce..." Abigail said. "We have to do something."

Bruce walked over to the last two Graysons and turned off the TV. "I could give Mr. Haly some money-"

"Bruce that won't do any good." Dick cut him off. "That will only keep Jack above water for a little longer, but it isn't going to keep his circus from sinking."

"He's right." Abigail agreed with her brother. "Bruce, that will just be a band-aid solution. What the circus needs. . . .what Jack really needs is something that will grab people's attention. What he needs is. . . ." Abigail looked at her brother who nodded. He turned to Bruce. "What Jack Haly needs is us. He needs the Flying Graysons."

Bruce stared at the brother sister duo. "That is not an option." Bruce already let his kids fight crime, he wasn't about to let them do what got their parents killed. Dick seemed to know what the billionaire was thinking. "Bruce, our parents were murdered. The ropes were cut. They didn't fall on there own."

"If they had used-" Abigail rolled her eyes and waved her hand saying, "Oh, don't start Bruce. If our parents had used a net, we wouldn't have been so famous. All the crazy things we did without a net? Incredible. Some say impossible. But they did it. . . .We did it Bruce. You have to let us do this." Bruce looked between Dick and Abigail. They were both determined. He knew if he told them no, they would find a way to do it anyway. Then, he saw they were both giving him there signature pouts. *Oh no. The double Grayson pout.* Bruce thought. He could barely stand up against the force of one of them pouting, but the both of them? Not even the embodiment of the night could resist the urge to give in to any and all of their demands. "Oh, fine!" Bruce exclaimed. Anything to make the pouts go away.

Two days later, Dick and Abigail were running out of the car before it came to a complete stop. "Richard! Abigail!" Bruce yelled. They didn't listen. The two circus kids ran for the tents, laughing. This was their home. It was where they grew up. They ran into a rotund man with gray hair. He stared at them for a minute or two. "No. It can't be." Then, the old man smiled. "Dick? Abigail?" Abigail laughed and threw her arms around the ring master. "Aaaaa! Yes, it's us Uncle Jack!" The old man, Jack Haly, lifted the young girl off the ground and spun her around.

Dick put his hands on his hips. "Hey. What about me?" Jack let go of Abigail and looked at Dick. "Little Dickie Grayson. Why, you're a man now. I can't believe it." Jack grabbed Dick's hand and they shook then hugged. "So. What are my prodigal children doing here? Last I heard, you were living with some play boy. What your parents must have thought." Bruce came up to the three.

"I am sure they weren't any more surprised than the play boy that took them in. Mr. Haly, I'm Bruce Wayne." Jack looked Bruce up and down. Then he smiled.  
>"Well, Mr. Wayne. I am glad these kids got such a fine man as yourself to look after them. After this," Jack gestured to the tents around them. "I am sure your house looks like a palace."<p>

Bruce laughed. "Well, they didn't much care for my place. The minute they heard about your circus going under they rushed down here to help." Jack looked at the kids with a smile. "Is that right?"

"Jack, we couldn't let this place die." Abigail said.

"We figured that if we came here and brought back the Flying Graysons act for a few nights. . . .maybe it would spark people's interest in the circus again." Dick elaborated. Jack beamed. "Well, I am glad to see you two. Come one. Let's go tell everyone the good news. There are quite a few people who have missed you."

Dick stood leaning against his old trailer. He remembered all the nights his dad had danced his sister around in the small space while she stood on his toes. He could see his mom sitting on the couch as she sewed their new costumes. Suddenly, the door opened. He jumped off the side of the trailer and looked at his sister. They had run off to go see their old family. Abigail had gone to see the family that did the tightrope and visited with them for a while, then, she ran off to see Grandma Zelda (performing name Madam Griselda). She was the circus's psychic. Abigail had always loved her. When Dick came looking for his sister, the new strong man had told him she was in their old trailer with Grandma Zelda. He knocked on the door. Abigail had stuck her head out of the window and told him Grandma Zelda was making a dress.

Dick saw his sister in a peasant dress that went down to her ankles. Her long black hair came down in waves. She looked up at him shyly. "Well?" Abigail asked spinning around once. "What do you think?" Dick didn't say anything for a beat. He couldn't believe his eyes. *If her hair wasn't black...* Abigail bit her lip. "Dick?"

"Sorry. It's just that...you look so much like her." Dick shook his head.

"Look like who?"

"Mom. If your hair was auburn and your eyes were-"

"Not freaky and purple." Abigail finished. They never did figure out how her eyes turned out like that.

"I was gonna say if they weren't beautiful and unique, but whatever. Anyway. You would look just like her. You look amazing." Abigail smiled and spun around again. Dick looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. *Just like old times.* He thought. His sister hated shoes. She would always run around bare foot when they were kids. Moving in with Bruce, she tried to get used to it. Even now, after eight years, Abigail would always kick off her shoes as soon as she got in the house or as soon as the last guest left Wayne Manor after a party. Abigail Wayne couldn't be seen as some wild woman running around in bare feet, but Abi Grayson wouldn't be caught dead wearing shoes when she could just as easily be without them. Dick shook his head.

"Grandma Zelda made it. The only dress I don't mind wearing." The two kids walked around the circus grounds a little more. They made their way to the animals. As soon as Abigail walked in, she was lifted off the ground. "Whoa!" She yelled. Wrapped around her waist was a large gray trunk. Abigail was looking into the eyes of Sheena the elephant. "No way," Abigail smiled. She hadn't seen the elephant in years, and still it remembered her. A man ran in yelling, "Sheena! Put her down! Now! What do you think you are doing?" Dick laughed as he tried to tell the man it was fine.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't. I am sorry. She must have confused your sister-" the man didn't know them, but the resemblance between the two was obvious. "For someone else. Sheena doesn't normally lift up strangers." Abigail swung her legs, still hanging from Sheena's trunk. "It's a good thing I'm not a stranger then."

The man shook his head again. "I don't see how you're not. I know everyone here at the circus, you two are new." As Sheena finally set Abigail down, she laughed.

"Says the new guy." The man stared at her in confusion. "My brother and I are older here than you are. I am Abigail and this is my older brother Richard. We are the last Flying Graysons." The man's eyes widened. He looked like he had just seen God.

"Oh my. I cannot believe this. I'm sorry. I did not realize. But I can see it now. You look so much like your parents. What are you kids doing here, though? I thought that you lived with Bruce Wayne. Why would you ever come back to a life as a gyp?" Abigail and Dick rolled their eyes. It hadn't been the first time that they had heard something like this. People always wondered what was so great about being in the circus. You didn't really live extravagantly. Far from it. So why, when they were now in the lap of luxury, would they ever want to come back here and be reminded of how they used to live. "It's our home, sir." Abigail replied.

_THE NEXT NIGHT_

*Okay. I can do this. I can _do_ this.* Abigail kept telling herself that. She looked at the crowd through the curtain. Packed. Once word got out that the last Flying Graysons were performing, people came running. It was great. But Abigail was terrified. She hadn't done this in so long. She was afraid she would mess up. Abigail turned around and saw her reflection. She looked just like she did when she was a kid. Black hair, tied back in a bun with a red ribbon. red and yellow leotard with green skirt and yellow tights and red shoes. The only difference was that now, she had filled out a lot in the womanly department and her leotard had long sleeves now, just like her mom's had. Abigail suddenly saw just how much she looked like her mom. She could just see her mom standing next to her, telling her how beautiful she looked. Abigail's vision was blurred. She looked away from her reflection and rubbed her hand across her eyes. She wouldn't cry. Not now.

Richard saw his sister staring at the mirror. He watched her eyes widen as she took it all in. It was just hitting her. Where they were. What she was wearing. She saw their mom in herself. Finally. Abigail had never believed him, bad as she hoped it was true. When Abigail turned away from the mirror, he saw tears in her eyes. He walked forward and took her hands in his. "Hey. You can do this. It's gonna be great." Abigail looked up at him and smiled. her hands tightened around his.

Suddenly, there was a squeal by the back entrance to the tent. The two turned around to see their team in civilian disguises. Megan rushed forward and flung her arms around Abigail. "Oh, you look amazing! I can't believe that you didn't tell us about this!" the Martian girl added reproachfully. Artemis and the rest of the team walked in. Abigail smiled. "You guys." She ran forward and hugged them all. They talked a little bit before Abigail and Dick had to go on. Wally and Dick moved to the side of the group without a word.

"So. Be honest. How are you doing?" Wally asked in a low voice so Abigail would hear. Conner heard and moved a little to the right so Abigail would turn her head away from the two. He could tell this was something the boys were trying to make sure she didn't hear. Dick took in a shuddering breath. "Honestly? I am terrified. I haven't done this in a long time. Well, not in front of people. Plus. . . . " Dick closed his eyes as the images came flooding back to him. Wally put his hand on his best friend's shoulders.

"I know man. I know. Your parents. But that's why we came. Moral support. And also because Megan and Conner have never seen a circus before." Wally added. Different music started playing and Abigail and Dick started to walk out. Abigail turned around. "Nutmeg?"

"Yeah, Abigail?"

"I need you to promise me something."

Megan scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Abigail bit her lip. "Don't use your powers tonight. No matter what happens. Promise?"

Megan's eyes widened. "I-I guess." Abigail raised her eyebrow. "Promise," Megan quickly said. No one wants to be under the pressure of a Bat-stare. Water-downed version of a Bat-glare.

Abigail had to keep telling herself to breath as she made her way up the ladder. *It's going to be okay. It isn't like Mom and Dad. Their ropes were cut. Not the same. Not the same.* Abigail slightly regretted not letting Jack put out the net. She and Dick had been a little offended at the offer.

"Jack, no offense, but our parents didn't use a net once. We sure as heck aren't going to." Dick had said, hands on hips.

"Are you sure?"

Abigail had rolled her eyes. "Please, Uncle Jack. the thing that made our family so popular was the fact that we _didn't_ use a net.

*Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.* Abigail thought. Next thing she knew, she and Dick were throwing themselves off the platforms and onto the trapezes. She felt the same thrill of the air rushing through her hair. She could faintly hear Jack's voice. Abigail was in another place right now. A place where the height didn't matter. She didn't care that there wasn't a net to catch her. Her brother was all the reassurance that she needed. Dick let go of his bar and threw himself in to the air as he did a flip and landed on the bar with his legs now holding on instead of his hands. Abigail nodded. They hadn't really layed out a routine. They agreed to wing it. If one made a move, the other would do a move to compliment it.

Abigail let go of the bar and grabbed onto her brother's hands. They swung for a little bit then he let go and she did a few mid-air somersaults and landed on the opposite platform that she had started. Dick flipped onto her bar and swung then did a flip and landed on the platform where she had been. They did a few more moves and the crowd was eating it up. Abigail was dying to know what the team was thinking so she sent excitement to Miss M, hoping that she would get the gist of what Abigail wanted. She did.

(You rang?) Megan asked.  
>Abigail did a triple somersault as she and her brother switched bars. (What do you guys think?) Abigail asked excitedly.<br>(Hold on. Let me link everyone up.) After a few seconds, the whole team-including Dick-was linked up. Abigail and Dick didn't really have that hard of a time talking to their friends and doing their stunts. It made it a lot easier for Abigail. She was having the time of her life and got to listen to her friends as she did so. She listened to Wally and Artemis as they fought because Wally had spilled his soda in her hair. She started cracking up as she threw herself into the air again. The crowd laughed too. Abigail and Dick were wrapping up the act when the unthinkable happened.

Dick stared in horror as Abigail's hands slipped through his fingers. (Abigail, no!) Abigail just smiled. What was she thinking? Didn't she realize that she was about to die? The crowd gasped in horror. The team was all yelling in shock and dismay over the link. And then, Abigail did something that know one had expected. Not even Dick or Bruce, who was gripping his knees in terror. Abigail threw herself into a back flip and stuck her leg out. Dick grasped at straws-or rather legs-and latched onto her ankle.

The crowd went wild. They all stood up and whooped and hollered and yelled and cheered. Artemis cried (What was that? You almost died?) Abigail just laughed both inside and out. (Oh please, it totally worked.)

Dick let go of her ankle and she flipped again and landed on the platform in a pirouette. Abigail held her arms out and to the side, smiling brightly. As Dick landed next to her and waved at the crowd he thought (What? Are you seriously telling me that you planned that?) His voice was low and dangerous. Abigail turned to her brother.

(Don't be mad. I wanted to give them something to talk about. This way, the crowd will talk about to everyone.)  
>Dick narrowed his eyes. (You might have mentioned it to me!)<br>Wally cut in at this point. (I swear. You ever do something that stupid again and I will kill you!)  
>(Yeah,) Artemis added. (Leave the stupidity to Baywatch.)<p>

(Artemis! Come on.)  
>Artemis laughed. (I am just teasing, babe.) Even though they were going out, Wally and Artemis were still Wally and Artemis. Abigail was hoping that with the little distraction the rest of them might forget that she had just risked her life. No such luck.<p>

(I am with Wally.) Conner thought. (If you even think about it again, you're dead.)

As Dick followed his sister down the ladder he thought (If she ever tries it again she might be. Seriously, Abs. What if I hadn't caught you?) Well, now Abigail felt guilty. She really hadn't meant for them to worry. Then, a different line of thinking came to her. (Oh no.) Abigail nearly fell off the ladder. Dick put his hand on her back.

(Whoa, Abigail. You okay?) Dick thought that his sister was just realizing how dangerous that move was. She wasn't.

(If Bruce finds out I did that on purpose, I am so dead! You guys can't tell him! Please, I swear I will never do it again.) They all thought about it. Mad as they were, no one wanted to sacrifice the girl to the wrath of Daddy-Bats. They agreed to keep the secret.

As the kids walked back stage, Jack thanked the crowd for coming out. As they all stood up to leave, the old ring master rushed to follow the kids. "Abigail, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Jack. Promise. A little shaken, but that's it. I guess we should have practiced, huh, Dick?" Dick nodded. He had his arm around his sister's shoulders. He noticed that her hands and knees were shaking. He also heard a little tremor in her voice. Even though she had planned to do it, he could tell that Abigail was terrified by what had just happened. It was hitting her that had he not caught her, she would have fallen to her death just like their parents. Bruce came in, pale as a ghost.

"Abigail, honey, are you alright?" Abigail nodded her head. Dick saw her dig her finger nails into her palms. *She is most definitely not feeling the aster.*

"Bruce, It's okay. It wasn't that big of a deal. A little miscalculation of how close Dick was." To most people, even Bruce, Abigail probably only looked mildly freaked. Richard, on the other hand, saw that his sister was about two seconds away from breaking down. He grabbed her hand saying, "Bruce, we should get changed. The guys are waiting for us. We're going to hang out at the-" Dick paused for a split second to see that Jack Haly was still in the room. "Park. We might get food if anyone has a big enough budget for Wally's stomach." Dick finished with a chuckle. Anytime the team went anywhere with Kid Can't-stop-eating-because-he has-a-high-metabolism, Dick usually ended up paying the bill. Good thing one of them had a billionaire for a dad.

Bruce nodded and took one last look at Abigail, who just smiled saying once again that she was fine. He gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead, then left. The last Flying Graysons went to their old trailer and changed. Abigail moved slow. Weird, since she was the fastest dressing girl that Richard knew. Aside from M'gann or Zee. But they had super powers, so they didn't really count. They left the trailer and met up with the gang, then they all made their way to the nearest Zeta tube. When the computer finished announcing all of their arrival, Abigail finally lost it. She gasped and Wally quickly wrapped his arms around her. He knew her nearly as well as Dick. Only slightly better than Bruce who was only slightly better than Alfred.

Abigail clung to her ginger brother and sobbed. Wally sat down on the ground with her and rocked her back and forth gently. Artemis sat down next to them and wrapped her arms around them both. Megan followed soon after. The boys came one by one until the Young Justice League was sitting in a group hug, with the crying baby bird in the middle. Eventually Abigail stopped crying. The team just sat there a little longer until Megan sat up and face-palmed saying, "Hello Megan! I know what we need. Movie night. I'll make snacks!" With that, the Martian girl flew away from the rest of them. They all sat there smiling. Of course, she would think that food would solve their problems.

"Come on you guys. You know that if we don't come now, she'll just make us come later." Conner said, as he stood up. Everyone laughed a little at the memory. The team had been fighting lately and Megan wanted them all to sit down and have dinner. No one wanted to come for various reasons. Artemis and Wally were mad at each other-again. Conner and Richard were annoyed at the other's personality. Dick was too cheerful, Con was too serious. Kaldur and Abigail were indifferent, but they didn't really feel like being around all the yelling. No one would come out of their rooms. Megan got irritated so she used her telekinesis to open everyone's doors, lift them of their beds (or chair or floor, depending on whose room you were in), and out into the hallway. From their, she drug them down the hall, into the kitchen area, and sat them all around the table. They were all shocked into silence for a moment. M'gann had never been able to use her power on such a large scale, with so much control. She leaned against the counter and glared at them all. "We are having a nice dinner together, and that. Is. Final."

No one wanted to argue with an angry white Martian. They all sat there at the table and tried to be nice. Eventually, they were laughing and talking. The magic of food.

The rest of the team got up and followed Conner. Wally kept his arm around Abigail. The team watched movies and and ate junk food. Wally tried to eat most of it single-handed. Artemis and Abigail tackled him and wrestled while the rest of the team quietly got their own assortment of cookies, popcorn, and various other treats. **( Some of you might notice this is reminiscent of an earlier chapter. If you did, congrats. You pay attention. If you didn't, it's not that big of a deal. Just thought I would ponti it out. )**

****Abigail forgot all about her near death experience. Dick forgot about how he almost had to burry his baby sister. And the rest of the team mentally high-fived Megan on a job well done on lifting the birds' spirits. Megan just kept thinking to herself *I can't believe no one on the team noticed I used my powers to lift Abigail an inch higher when she flipped.* Oh well. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Alright. I was almost done writing this chapter when I decided that I hated it and I am now starting over. This idea was inspired by the movie Eight Below. . . .sort of. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, this is about a year before Abigail joins the team. She is 11, Wally is 15, Robin is 13. Bruce is. . . . Bruce :). I hope that you guys like it!**_

Abigail bounced up and down in her seat. She couldn't wait to get out of school. She glared at the clock, willing it to go faster. *So close...So close!* Abigail wanted to go home already. It was the last day before Christmas vacation. Bruce was taking her, Richard, and of course, Wally up to a cabin for a week. It was going to be great! Finally, the bell rang. Abigail jumped out of her seat, scooped up her things and ran out the door. She bolted down the hallway and out the front door. She was slowed down because she was hugging her friends, telling them good bye, wishing them a merry Christmas in case she didn't see them. She made it to the parking lot and she was surprised to see, not Alfred, but her brother on his motorcycle waiting for her. Abigail tilted her head to the side, as she did when she was confused. "Well, do you want to have a gentlemanly butler drive you home, or have a cool older brother peel out of the parking lot, splashing slush onto Brittany Johnson?"

Abigail turned and saw the ice queen herself walking up to the curb. If she got on right now, they could cover her in icy mud. Abigail smiled and jumped onto her brother's bike. As Dick raced away, they could both hear a shrill scream of disgust. Abigail held onto her big brother laughing hard. "You are the absolute best big brother in the entire world!"

"So, does this count as my Christmas gift to you?" Dick asked teasingly. After moving in with Bruce, they both actually had money to buy each other nice presents for Christmas. They never missed an opportunity to use that fact. Abigail rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She knew her brother was kidding.

When they got home, the siblings ran up the stairs to their rooms to change out of their uniforms (Gotham Junior had uniforms too) and into some comfortable clothes. They also finished packing for their trip.

As they were loading up the bags, Richard got a phone call. "Where are you?...Well hurry up!...Dude, you are the fastest kid alive, you had better not be late!"

At this, Abigail ran at her brother and jumped on his back, yanking his phone out of his hand. "Wallace Rudolph West! You will not be late! We have been waiting for this for weeks, you are not ruining it. You will be here at-" she looked at her watch. "Exactly ten minutes after I hang up this phone, or I swear, not even Barry will be able to keep me from you. Do you understand?...Don't talk back to me!...Good boy. Love you, Wally!" Abigail said sweetly before hanging up. She really did love the young speedster...Just not the ironic fact that he was late more often than anyone else she knew. And she knew Oliver Queen, lazy play boy extraordinaire. Richard laughed at his sister as she gave his phone back, but remained on his back. "Um, Abigail?"

"Yeah, bro."

"Are you going to get down?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Why? Do you want me to?"

Dick shook his head, putting his hand under his sister's knees to support her weight. "No. I just thought you would want a chance to get off before I did this."

"What do you-" Abigail stopped talking and screamed when her brother dove into a pile of snow by the car. They both rolled onto their backs laughing. "Okay. You, darling brother, are so dead." They then proceeded to have a snow ball fight. When Bruce and Alfred tried to stop them, the siblings just tag teamed on the two men and threw snow balls at them. Bruce just chuckled and started throwing them back. When the billionaire tried to coax the butler into helping him, Alfred simply said, "I assure you, sir, that I most certainly will not be involved in such frivolous activities."

Unfortunately for Alfred, Bruce just shrugged and they all started throwing snow balls at the old man. By the time Wally got there, the butler was dripping wet and his three charges lay in the snow cracking up at the fact that he was to civil to run to hte house for cover, or defend himself. The Englishman took the assault bravely. "Um," Wally said. "Am I missing something?"

Richard stood and helped his sister up. They then told their surrogate big brother about the whole thing as Wally put his bags in the car. "You guys are insane. You do realize that you just messed with Alfred, right?"

"Yeah," Dick said.

"So?" Abigail asked.

Wally shook his head. He thought that it would be obvious to the kids, them being bat kids and all. They got in the car and, as Bruce drove away, Wally said, "Well, Alfred is the one that makes all your food. Do you really think that was a good idea?" The kids stared at each other and gulped. What had they done?

_LATER, UP AT THE CABIN_

The foursome got their things all in the cabin and settled in. The first night there was uneventful, so I won't go into the detail about it. The next day, however was full of adventure. . . . Well, _mis_adventure. Oh, you'll see.

They had all been up for a while. Bruce had promised Richard and Abigail that it would be a work-free vacation, but someone had screwed an important business deal, so he had to go and fix it. Which left the three kids alone...for many hours...This was definitely an emergency at work. Dick was trying-in vain-to get a signal of any kind. Much as he loved the cabin and spending time with his adoptive father and best friend and sister...he was dying. Richard never did do well without technology. It was sort of his addiction. He always had some kind of tech on him, even if it was simple as his phone or iPod. Wally and Abigail decided to leave him to his sulking and go goof off outside.

As they were leaving the cabin, Dick looked up from his phone. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going out to the lake," Abigail responded. She stooped down and picked up some ice skates. "Wally's teaching me how to ice skate." Abigail had wanted to learn for a while, but Bruce didn't have the time, Alfred had other jobs around the house and Dick didn't like ice skating.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The ice isn't that thick yet, and I don't think it's the smartest idea to have Wally teach you."

"Oh, gee, Dick. Thanks for the vote of confidence." Wally said sarcastically. "It'll be fine." Wally and Abigail left and then Dick was alone. He was still worried. Wally was warmer than other people. By quite a bit. If he stood in one place for too long, or if he got excited-which made him even warmer-the ice would break. The boy donned his coat and went outside to make sure they were safe.

Abigail was a little shaky at first, but now she was pretty good at skating. Wally was still holding onto her, though, because she would occasionally wobble and start to fall. They turned around to see Dick coming down the hill to the frozen lake where they were. "How's it going?" Dick asked. Wally and Abigail looked at each other. They both knew how worried he could get. Especially where his little sister was concerned.

"It is great. I think I could go pro," Abigail joked. Her brother wasn't convinced. It didn't help that at that moment Wally decided to run over to the side and throw a snowball at her. It hit and she started to run-skate-for cover. Abigail fell over and yelped. She held one wrist against her chest. *Oh great. Broken wrist,* thought Dick. He started to go after his sister but noticed the ice had cracked a little. Wally hadn't noticed. The red head sped over to Abigail, but skidded to a stop when she yelled "Wally, no!"

"What? What's wrong?" the young speedster yelled.

"Look at the ice," the girl told him. Wally looked down. He saw the cracks. He also saw a large puddle forming around them. He was too hot. The ice couldn't take it. "Wally, run." Abigail said. She saw it too.

Wally tried to grab her, but when she tried to stand, her foot shot out form under her. As Abigail fell, she knew that she would fall threw the ice. She pushed Wally back and cracked her head against the glossy surface. Dick and Wally watched in horror as she fell threw with a shriek at the cold water. Abigail wasn't a strong swimmer at the best of times. She could but she didn't do speed, and most of the time she would just lay on one of those inflatable beds. Now, with a broken wrist, possible concussion and freezing water? Abigail was in trouble.

Dick ran onto the ice, ever light on his feet. *Not her. Not Abigail.* He kept waiting for her to come up, but she didn't. Wally sat there, weakening the ice more. "Wally, get off the ice!" Wally nodded and pushed him self up then ran over to the bank. Dick ripped off his coat as he reached the whole and jumped in. The initial shock took his breath away. He pushed his head above the water to get another gasp of air before diving back in and searching for his sister. He looked down and saw his sister settled on the bottom of the lake. It wasn't that deep. About six feet at the lowest part. Dick kicked off the bottom of the ice and swam to his sister's unconscious form. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He pushed off the ground and shot toward the surface. Dick pushed his sister out first then pulled himself up. Shivering, he carried her over to the bank where a frantic Wally was waiting with many blankets.

"!" Wally was yelling. Dick layed her down and Wally handed him some of the blankets.

"D-d-d-d-did you c-c-c-" Dick fought the chattering of his teeth to get out.

Wally nodded, looking Abigail over. "I ran about three miles back down the road and called 9-1-1 then Bruce. They are both coming as soon as possible. Oh crap, no. Dick, she's not breathing."

"What?"

"I can't feel a pulse either." Wally pulled Abigail up the hill and lay her out flat on her back. He gave her two breaths then started doing compressions. "C'mon, Abs. C'mon!"

Dick scrambled up to follow his friend. "Wally." The speedster bent down to breath into Dick's sister again. "Wally, sh-sh-sh-she's gonna be okay, right? Right?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Wally worked on her for two minutes...three...five minutes.

"Wally," Dick said, voice cracking. He held onto his sister's hand. Just when Wally was about to tell Dick that he would have to let go, Abigail coughed up a fountain of lake water. Wally kept doing CPR until she was gasping between hacking up the water.

"Oh, thank God." Dick whispered as he grabbed his sister. He held her close and cried. Abigail started crying too, because her brother's tears scared him. She didn't know what happened, or why she was wet. The last thing she remembered was-"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-wally." Abigail choked out.

"Right here, Abs." Wally held onto her hand. Abigail jumped at the shocking warmth and started to fight against her brother's embrace. He was warm, but it was like holding a candle to a roaring bonfire. Nothing.

"He's fine Abigail. You pushed him away before he fell in." Dick reassured her. Abigail shook her head and reached for her red headed brother.

"Dick, I think she wants me to hold her." Wally said. Abigail couldn't speak because she was still so cold, so she nodded her head quickly. Dick let go and Wally gathered Abigail into his arms. She clung to him tightly, shaking furiously. Abigail's lip were still blue when Bruce and the ambulance finally got there. By then, Wally had carried Abigail to the porch so she wouldn't have to sit on the cold wet snow. The EMT's checked her out and confirmed what Wally and Dick had initially thought. Concussion and broken wrist, and now mild hypothermia on top of that. They put a brace on her wrist and said that as long as Abigail didn't do anything reckless, it she could take it off in three weeks.

Abigail paled at that. She looked at her brother, eyes wide with horror. _"Tell me this isn't happening."_ Her eyes pleaded. Dick squeezed her uninjured hand and a crooked smile. _"I wish I could. But it's going to be fine."_ He told her in his silent way. Abigail was a lot like her brother in many ways. One of them was the fact that neither was good at being good, sitting still, and staying bed when sick or injured. This would kill his sister. She wouldn't be able to go on patrol with Robin and Batman, and she wouldn't even be able to practice with her injured wrist. Sure, Abigail could do hand-stands, flips and cart wheels and things like that with one hand, but she couldn't work out with only one hand. Besides, chances were Bruce wouldn't let her do any acrobatics until the brace came off. Abigail squeezed her brother's hand back and put her head against his shoulder.

Bruce was just relieved. When he got the frantic call from Wally, he had thought that he would lose his little girl forever. If it hadn't been for Wally, he would have. Of course, if it hadn't been for the silly teen, Abigail wouldn't have been in that situation, but you can't ask a kid not to be a kid when surrounded with snow. Had he been Wally's age, Bruce thought he would have done the same thing.

Hours later, Abigail lay on her bed, thinking about what had happened. She had been terrified. She had tried to get to the hole, but was too cold, and in pain. She couldn't make it. It had scared her. But Abigail had been terrified when she started losing consciousness. The last thing she remembered was a splash above her head. Abigail had never really been into swimming. She wasn't a fast or strong swimmer. She could keep her head above water, but she preferred to lounge in one of those inflatable things. Now, Abigail was terrified of swimming. She would always love the ocean, because of all the memories at the beach with her parents, but she would never go in water again if she could help it...Well, no large bodies of water, anyway. Showers and rain would be fine.

Abigail, now 15, thought about this as she stared into the stormy black water, where her brother had just been tossed in. (Who will go in after him?) Aqualad asked.


	31. Chapter 31

_**The part two of chapter 30. Well this is where we left off, boys and girls. You now know why Abigail is terrified of water, and the story then jumps forward to a moment where her brother is drowning. What will happen you might ask? Read and find out!**_

It was just supposed to be a black market busting. Bane was selling his special juice to make give more people the opportunity to be super muscled psychos. Great. Anyway, it was all going fine until Kid Klutz had to go and trip, alerting the bad guys to the team's presence. Again. (Seriously, what is it with you?) Robin though in irritation. The team ended up fighting with all the heavy hitters and drugees. Someone got the drop on Robin as he fought four other guys. No one on the team noticed. They managed to pin him down and chain him to an anchor. The rest of the team was doing great. Bane ended up getting away with a few of his cronies, but the gang got most of the other idiots. Seriously, what kind of moron makes a life of crime? These guys. Nightinggale turned when she heard a big splash in the water. (Hey Rob, did you see what-?) She didn't finish her question. In looking around, NG got her answer. She didn't see her brother. He had been fighting alone. "Aqualad!" She yelled, running to the side of the dock. Rain was crashing down on her, and wind was flying around, so her hair was plastered to her face. The team leader came over next to her, as did the rest of the team. Aqualad looked over to M'gann. "Miss Martian, can you-?"

"Already on it, Aqualad." Miss M's eyes glowed as she tried to reach Robin's mind. (Robin, come in. Can you hear me?)

(Y-yeah...I hear you M-m-miss M.) Robin's thought were sluggish.

(He's losing consciousness.) Miss Martian told the team. Nightinggale angrily thought to her brother, (Robin, so help me! If you die on me, I will bring you back to life my self just so I can kill you! You are not giving up.) Too late. Robin gave no reply. Nightinggale covered her mouth with her hands. *This isn't happening. This is _not_ happening.* She couldn't lose her brother. She couldn't. Abigail stared into the stormy water after her brother, trying in vain to see him. (Who will go in after him?) Aqualad asked. Everyone started debating over who should go in. Nightinggale wanted to rip her hair out. There was no time for this! "Me." Nightinggale said. This grabbed everyone's attention because their conversation had been telepathic, and NG said this out loud. Kid Flash put his hand on her shoulder. "NG, are you sure?" Wally knew her fear of water. It was partially his fault, not that Abigail had ever blamed him.

"We-we don't have time to debate this. My brother is dying. I am the smallest, easiest for Miss M or Superboy to pull back up. If Superboy throws me into the water, I will go the fastest. Besides, he's my brother. I am going after him." The tone in Abigail's voice was one that told all the older teens she would not be moved unless it was her way. Aqualad nodded. "Alright then." He grabbed a rope from the dock. "Miss Martian will not be able to see you in the water. Here," Kaldur tied the rope around Abigail's waist. "Superboy will pull you up. Stay in mental contact, and M'gann will tell him when." Abigail nodded as she walked over to Superboy.

"Superboy? Throw hard." The clone nodded. No one knew that she was afraid of the water, so Superboy just thought Nightinggale wanted her brother back. He picked her up and threw her into the stormy ocean. Aqualad used his water bearers to move the water so Nightinggale could go deeper faster. She was grateful. As soon as Nightinggale hit the water she panicked. (You guys, I am feeling a lot of fear coming off of Nightinggale.) Miss Martian said. (Abigail? Can you hear me? What's wrong?) Nightinggale didn't reply. She just kept swimming. It was hard with the currents buffeting her the whole time. Kid Flash answered for her. (She's afraid of water.)

(What?) Artemis thought angrily. And her genius boyfriend didn't mention this until now?

(If you knew this then why did you let her do it?) Aqualad asked, trying to keep calm. Wally put his hands up in defense. (Look, you guys saw her face. There was no talking her out of it.)

Nightinggale couldn't help it. She started panicking. Against her will, her body took in a breath and cold ocean water came flowing into her lungs. Nightinggale screamed both into the water-inhaling more water afterwards-and over the mental link. The team all flinched. (She's drowning!) Megan and Wally yelled in unison. (Oh, come one, Abs. Stay with us. You can do it.) Nightinggale stuck her arm out and somehow Fate was smiling on her because she grabbed her brother's hand. She tried to focus. Nightinggale pulled herself toward him and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was conscious long enough to tell the team (I...I g-g-got him...Supey...now.) Then her world was black. Nightinggale was aware of a huge pressure on her chest. And now on her mouth. Now her chest again. Suddenly, Abigail was throwing up a fountain of water. *I thought it burned going in* Abigail thought. It was hell coming out. She heard several people sighing in relief. Someone gently lifted her shoulders off the ground and held her close. Someone warm...really warm. "Mmmm. Hi, Wally." Abigail murmured in pleasure, throat rasping. She burrowed her face into the speedster's chest.

Wally chuckled. "Yeah, I learned a thing or two from the last time, didn't I?" Wally joked as he carefully picked Abigail off the ground, holding her close. Abigail started to laugh, but winced. "I wouldn't try to laugh anytime soon. The currents bashed you into some rocks." Wally advised too late.

"More like a lot of rocks," Abigail rasped. She could feel the broken ribs. She figured she would worry about it later and slipped back into peaceful unconsciousness.

Abigail woke up in a white room. There was a bright light over her head that made her wince. So she must have a concussion too. Great. Then, Abigail remembered her brother. "Robin!" Abigail rasped. She bolted up then yelled in pain, clutching her sides. She felt a pair of big hands gently but firmly push her back onto the bed. Abigail felt something on her face. She reached up a hand and felt an oxygen tube going into her nose. Those things always freaked her out, so on reflex, she tried to pull it out. Again, large hands stopped her. Large familiar hands. "Bruce?" Abigail asked. She opened her eyes slightly-she had clenched them in pain-and turned her head to try and see her father's face. She saw Bruce smile, relief very prominent on his face. "I'm right here, honey. And your brother's fine." Bruce added, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders again as she tried to sit up again, ignoring her ribs. "He'll be coming here soon."

"Where is he?" Abigail figured he would be in here longest, he was in the water longer. Bruce brushed her hair back gently. "You took the worst of it. You panicked in the water and inhaled much more than he did. And when Superboy pulled you up, the currents smashed you both into rocks, but you wrapped you whole body around him and took the bulk of the impact. You won't want to move around to much."

As Bruce said all this, Abigail became painfully aware of how much pain she was in. She had at least three broken ribs, bruises and cuts all up and down her arms and legs. Abigail also noticed that her head was wrapped up. And then there was the undeniable fact that she could hear herself breath. Didn't usually happen. Right now, it sounded like rattling chains. Abigail scowled at this. It was hard to breath, it was even harder when she thought of where she was. Abigail had a problem with hospitals. They were too clean. "Where-?"

"You're in the med bay at Mount Justice. The team is waiting to come see you. You want me to let them in?" Bruce asked. Abigail nodded. "Okay. See you later. I'll come by tonight and take you home. And stay in this bed." Bruce ordered, then kissed Abigail's forehead.

"Bruce?"

"Yes, Abigail?"

"Love you."

Bruce smiled. "I love you too sweet heart."

The team then came in. Dick was with them. Abigail smiled. She tried to sit up and yelped again. Wally was over by her side in a flash-I swear no pun intended-and helped her sit up then put her pillow behind her to support her. "Thanks Wall-man."

"So, how are you?" Kal asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll be back in no time. You won't even have time to miss me." Abigail winced at her sore throat. The team just rolled their eyes. No one bought it.

"Well, at least you can lie to our faces. You can't be that bad off," Artemis teased. If it were really bad, Abigail would have told them. She could handle this. Abigail pushed herself up. She noticed that everyone kind of scooted a little closer to her bed. "Judging by the way you all gravitated toward me like planets to the sun, I am guessing my dad told you not to let me leave the bed." Everyone took a step back and looked somewhere else except for Wally and Dick. They weren't afraid of Abigail. Well, not much. She had her scary moments.

Dick just narrowed his eyes as he took in his sister's condition. It seemed her whole body was covered in bandages. "You almost drowned, Abs." Dick had had flashbacks of that day four years ago when it took Wally five minutes to revive his sister. The longest five minutes of his life. "We almost lost you," He continued quietly. Abigail reached over and put her hand on her brother's crossed arms. She pulled him over to her saying, "But you didn't. I'm not that easy to get rid of." Dick scowled at this. How could she be making jokes? Wally looks between them and said, "Well, I think we have intruded long enough. We all saw her. Abigail is alive. Let's give these two some time to talk alone." As the red head ushered the rest of the team out, Abigail felt a sense of panic rise up in her. She knew that she was in for it with her brother. She also knew that Wally was the only one on the team brave enough to run interference when she and her brother had one of their rare fights. Now he was leaving. "Wally," the young girl called in panic.

Turning around at his name, Wally saw the look on his friend-his sister's face. "I'll stay." He told her, shutting the door behind Artemis. Conner could tell them what was going on if they really wanted to know. Wally ran over to Abigail, standing on the same side as Dick. Just in case.

"What were you thinking? Going in the water in that weather? Going in the water at all! Aqualad is an _Atlantian_! He could easily have come after me." Richard leaned down over his sister. Wally grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Easy, man. Easy. She did save your life." Wally was trying to distract his best friend. It wasn't working.

"She risked her own in the process."

Abigail looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn't get why he was so mad. He almost drowned too. Abigail looked up at her brother. "What's the big deal?"

Dick's face turned red. "The big deal?" He asked.

"You act like I died. I just swallowed a bunch of water. Not a big deal."

Wally and Richard looked at each other. "Abigail. You did die. For about five minutes." Wally said. Abigail's eyes widened.

Richard sat on her bed. "It was like that day you fell through the ice. Five minutes. All together, the longest ten minutes of my life. I thought you were going to die this time. You almost did. Even when you were in the bio ship you were just so pale...And you still have a lot of fluid in your lungs." Dick grabbed his sister's hands in his own. "You...you have to understand. From a big brother's point of view, watching that once is painful enough, but twice? It killed me. I was terrified. I can't lose you."

"How do you think I feel? All those times you and Batman came home from patrol without me? When Bruce would bring you home writhing and screaming in imagined pain because of Scarecrow's latest fear toxin? It scares me too, Dick. But it's who we are. We are heroes. This stuff is all occupational hazards." Abigail countered.

Dick smiled at the reference. **(I will tell you what I was hinting at at the end of this chapter. Try and figure it out.) **Then, he looked up at her head. And down to her ribs. Then at her arms. He twisted around to look at her legs. "It's my fault again. As usual." Dick said sadly.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "As usual, you are putting too much on yourself. You couldn't have prevented it. You were alone. Anyone would have gotten stuck in your same position. And you were right. I should have let Aqualad do it, but they were all arguing. I figured I would just batglare them into letting me do it. You would have drowned other wise...Please, don't be mad at me. Or the team. But especially not me." Abigail added that last bit as a joke. Her brother knew that.

"Dick...When do you think I'll be able to start training again?" Abigail asked, fearing the answer. She knew that their dad was extremely over-protective. In this condition it could be months before he let her even start training...Abigail didn't even want to think how long it would take to get back on patrol status.

Dick gave her a look of pity and understanding. He understood how she felt. "I really don't know Abs. It was bad. We thought you were going to die. I am not exactly sure I would be the one to talk about this to. I agree with Bruce being over protective this time."

"Dick, please. I need you to get him to go easy. Please?" Abigail poured on the full force of her pout. It helped that she was injured after saving her brother's life.

Dick tried to fight it. He really did. But not even Richard Grayson could fight the power of his little sister's pout. "Mmmm...doh...Ugh, fine! You win, you win. Just stop staring at me with that face!" Dick covered his face to avoid seeing the piercing gaze. Abigail smiled in triumph. She wouldn't be prevented form practicing for more than two weeks. She would probably be back on patrol in a month. Maybe a little more. She lay back and relaxed. As she leaned back against her pillow she noticed something. "Hey. When did Wally leave?"

Dick looked around. He hadn't noticed Wally leaving. He saw something on the floor. Dick bent over and picked it up with a smile. "Oh, silly speedster. Artemis won't be happy about that."

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

Dick held up two tickets. The kind you get at the movie theater when you pre-order them on the internet. "The tickets to that new chick flick Arty wanted to see. Wally knew he wouldn't be able to get tickets when it came out, so he bought them like a month ago." Dick smiled, knowing his sister wanted to go too.

"We should give them back."

"We could. But really, Wally is so irresponsible. I think it would be worse to give them back," Dick countered.

"It would be a shame to let them go to waste. If Wally is just going to misplace them again. Maybe we should just keep them safe for a while." Abigail continued her brother's line of thinking.

"Or, I could take you to see this movie, using my dear friend's idiocy to our advantage."

"Richard," Abigail chided, laughing.

"Oh come on. How many times have I bought enough food to satisfy even him? He owes me." Dick defended. Abigail raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "If it really bothers you, I can just as easily give them back..." Dick said, walking away.

"Well, who are we to argue with the universe? The tickets were given to us for a reason. I think I'll just take those," Abigail said, taking the tickets from her brother and putting them under her pillow. The brother and sister tried to contain their laughter as a frantic speedster came in asking if they knew where the tickets were.

"What are you talking about Wally?" Abigail asked innocently. She had been sleeping when Wally came and showed the tickets to his girlfriend, so she had plausible deniability.

"I got these tickets for this movie Arty wanted to see...Oh, man I am so dead if I can't find them!" Wally ran out to go scour the rest of the cave. Dick and Abs had a nice laugh at their excellent trolling.

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

Wally picked up his phone as he kid in his room form his girlfriend. Sure, she _said_ that it was fine, but Wally knew that he was dead meat. "Hello?"

"Hi, Wally. I just wanted to let you know this is a great movie. You know, I think Missy mentioned wanting to see it. Hey, Wall-man, you should take her to see it." Abigail said.

Wally sighed. He knew how badly Artemis wanted to see the movie. "Yeah, I know. I lost the...tickets...Hey, wait a minute!" Wally puzzled it all together. The last thing he heard before the line went dead was stereo cackling. Oh, he was _so_ getting his revenge.

_**Okay. In case you didn't catch the reference I made earlier, it was from How to Train Your Dragon. I love that movie! Hiccup and his dad have a little conversation at the end when Hiccup is about to fight the mother of all dragons. Stoic says he doesn't have to go and fight, but Hiccup tells him, "We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." I thought it fit the strange bat kids. Just insert heroes. Hope you guys liked it!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**I thought of this a couple nights ago as I tried to brush my hair out of a ponytail held together by much gel and hairspray. Any girls out there reading this, you know this pain well. Boys, I think you'll still enjoy it.**_

Dick sat impatiently on his sisters bed, waiting for her to hurry up and fix her hair. They were going to the iceskating rink with Zatanna. Bruce was pretty cool about letting Dick and Zee date, but if they went out too often, he would send the little sister to go with the couple as a chaperone. Dick really didn't mind bringing his sister along, she would mostly go off on her own, make herself scarce so that he could be alone with his girlfriend. If they went to the movies, she would sometimes sit in another row. If they went out to eat, she would invite a friend and sit at a different table. At first, Zee thought that he was making his sister do this. She would pull Abigail back and make her sit by her. After a couple dates like this, Abigail said, "You know, I feel really bad that my dad makes me come with you guys. I would feel better if you let me go sit somewhere else." Zatanna just gaped at Dick's retreating little sister, then turned to him with a look of amazement on her face. Abigail really was a cool little sister. Except for right then.

"Abigail, I love you. You know I do. But I swear that if you don't hurry up and get your butt out of that bathroom, I am shaving your head!" Dick yelled. *Seriously, how long does it take to do your hair?* he thought in irritation. Just then, Abigail growled in frustration. Then yelped in pain.

"Um, Abi? You okay?" Dick asked nervously. His sister didn't reply. She just stormed out of her bathroom, hair all tangled. She went over to her desk and ripped the drawer open, rummaging through its contents. "Ugh. Where are they?" She grumbled angrily.

"Where are what?" Dick asked. Again, Abigail didn't say anything. She just walked out her door and down the hall. Now he was scared. After knowing her for fifteen years, Richard knew a few key things about his sister. 1) She didn't ignore people. 2) She was one of the happiest people you will ever meet. 3) [the most important of all] If either one of those first two change, something bad happened...or it's about to. So, knowing these three things, Richard jumped off the bed and followed his sister. She went into his room and he followed her inside, calling after her. Abigail dug through his desk drawers and finally found what she was looking for. "Ha!" She yelled as she triumphantly held up a pair of scissors. Dick stopped cold. "Um...Abigail, sweetie...what are you doing with those?" The wild look in her eye worried Dick. She went into his bathroom and he followed her. At last, Dick realized what was happening. Abigail had gotten her brush stuck in her hair...again. Over the years, this had happened a lot. Normally, Abigail would just laugh it off, but not today. Almost too late, Dick registered the scissors Abigail had taken from his drawer. "Oh, Abigail, no!" Dick lunged and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Removing one arm, he wrenched the scissors out of his sister's hand.

"Dick!" Abigail yelled. Dick just set the scissors on the counter and turned his sister around to face him, still holding her arms. She scowled up at him. "What were you thinking of doing?" He asked.

"You're the one who said you wanted to shave off my hair. How is it any different that I want to?" Abigail answered his question with a question.

Dick hung his head down, chuckling. "Because, Abs. I wasn't serious. What's up? Normally you just come out and have me get the brush out. Why did you suddenly decide to chop off hair you have never let anyone cut more than an inch off of?"

"I'm sick and tired of getting my brush stuck in my hair."

Dick laughed again. "Well, maybe if you weren't so impatient it wouldn't happen." Abigail rolled her eyes. Dick pulled his sister out of the bathroom and onto his bed. "Come on, I'll get it out." he said. Dick spent the next half hour untangling his sister's hair from the brush, brushing it out again, and then french braiding the whole thing. As he was plaiting Abigail's hair, his phone rang. Abigail picked it up. "Hey, Zee...My brush got stuck in my hair again...Yeah. Sorry. We'll be there in like fifteen minutes, tops. Dick's braiding my hair...Hey...Zee...Zatanna! Stop laughing! There is nothing wrong with a boy knowing how to braid." Dick's eyes widened. He snatched his phone out of his sister's hand and said, "Hey, Zee." He talked to her for a bit then said, "Yeah, we'll be there soon. Bye." He hung up shaking his head. His girlfriend would never let him live this down. So, he knew how to use Google. Sue him.

He finished braiding his sister's hair and they went to pick up his girlfriend. They went to the ice rink and had a fun time. Abigail and Zatanna threw snow balls at him before they left-it was one of those outdoor rinks. Dick, of course came home soaked, not being able to fend off the both of them.

Hours later, Bruce, Richard and Abigail were having dinner. They were just talking about their day when Dick started talking about how Bruce almost came home to a bald daughter. Abigail held firm that she would look fantastic bald. Bruce remembered the conversation he had with his daughter a few years back. Abigail announced that she wanted cancer so she could lose all of her hair and wear wigs. That way, she could have any hairstyle or color she wanted. Depending on her mood. Bruce asked why she couldn't just be happy with the hair she had and Abigail rolled her eyes and told him no girl is happy the way they are. It was a rule or something. Bruce shook his head at the memory. He looked at his two kids animatedly debating the pros and cons of being bald. Dick said that when your bald, you will always look the same whether you dress formal or casual. Abigail argued that it was perfect because then, you never had to worry about fixing you hair. She also brought up the wig point that the billionaire had been thinking of. Bruce thought this was ridiculous. He smiled at his children. They never really argued, but when they did, it was usually about some strange topic or another. Dick suddenly turned to Bruce saying, "Bruce, what do you think?"

Bruce looked back and forth between the two. He often got dragged into these things. He took turns taking their sides. He just didn't remember whose side he took last time. "Alfred?"

"I believe you took Miss Abigail's side the last time, Master Bruce." the butler supplied helpfully.

"Thank you. In that case, Abigail, let me just say this. Lex Luthor is bald and wears wigs when in disguise. Think about that." The billionaire smiled over his glass as he saw Abigail's eyes widen. She then grunted in disgust and glared at her father. "Bruce, you ruin everything." Dick started laughing, which earned him a swift kick in the shins. "Abigail!" Dick yelled. Abigail started giggling. Dick got out of his chair and ran around the table. Abigail squealed and jumped up, knocking her chair over and ran out the room. Bruce could hear both of them laughing. Then, he heard a crash. Bruce closed his eyes and gripped the arms of his chair, breathing deeply. He wasn't going to ask. He wasn't going to see what they broke...this time. He just sat there, sitting and breathing. Alfred went in to clean up the mess and gasped. "Oh, good heavens, Master Richard! Can't you mind your sister?" That got the billionaire in the room in a heart beat. He saw some expensive vase or another in pieces and saw Abigail sitting on the floor, much like he had been sitting in the dining room. She had a knuckle-white grip on her knees, eyes closed. Bruce was about to ask what happened when he saw the blood running down her arm.

"Dick."

"I know, I know. Grounded for a week, waxing the Batmobile." Dick said, looking up at his dad only for a second before looking back down at his sister. Bruce could see the guilt written plain as day on his boy's face as Dick wrapped his arm around his sister's waist and picked her up, walking to the entrance of the Batcave. Alfred and Bruce followed behind. As Abigail got stitches in her arm, she held onto her brother's hand with a grip so tight, she was cutting off circulation. Richard didn't seem to notice. Abigail looked up at her brother with pleading eyes. Dick stood in front of her and said, "Scale of one to ten, how cool do you think the scar will be?" Abigail rated it at six and a half.

"The glass went from my elbow to the middle of my hand, I think it's going to be a pretty good one."

Dick shook his head. He pulled Abigail's shirt down past her shoulder. She had a jagged 'X' carved into her shoulder. Some crook or another's target. "This is a six and a half. That is a five at best." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! It's cooler than that stupid scar. Definitely better than the one on your leg." Abigail was referring to the scar her brother had on his leg from kicking in a car window to save a woman before her car exploded. Dick put his leg on the table his sister was sitting on and pulled up his pant leg. "Dude. You got nothing on this."

Bruce laughed at yet another meaningless argument. Except that they weren't meaningless. It's how they played around. And right now, it was how Dick distracted his sister from fear. They kept on debating scars and their ranking until Alfred finished and wrapped bandages around Abigail's arm and hand. She looked down in relief that the blood was gone. Abigail hopped down and started walking back upstairs, and started asking Alfred's opinion on the conversation she had been having with her brother. He just smiled and asked, "Wouldn't it be better, Miss Abigail, to have no scars at all?" Abigail just grabbed the old Englishman's hand saying, "Oh, Alfred. Don't be such a worrier. Learn to live a little."

"I assure, ma'am, that I have lived quite long. And that is from being careful. You should be so lucky to live half as long as I."

Abigail playfully nudged her grandfatherly friend saying, "Alfred, darling, I should be so lucky as to look half as good as you do when I am your age." At this, Alfred smiled. He loved this girl of his.

Dick watched his sister with a look of endearment on his face. He looked up at his dad indirectly, and started walking around the cave. "So," the boy began. "How long am I in for?"

"You're not."

Dick spun around. "Come again?"

"I'm not grounding you."

"Look. Not that I'm complaining, but why not?" Dick asked, dumbfounded. Bruce just stared after Abigail. Nodding in her direction, Bruce said, "See that?"

Dick nodded. *Where's the bat going with this?*

"That is why you're not grounded. The smile on her face after thirty-five stitches is because of you. Any brother that can do that gets off the hook." Bruce explained. Abigail would be mad if Dick got in trouble, anyway. Dick just eyed Bruce warily for a minute, then smiled and ran for the door.

"But," Bruce continued. "If you ever do something that reckless again...Not even your ability to make Abigail smile will save you. Got it?"

Dick nodded. Bruce smiled. "Good." With that, Dick left and thanked his lucky stars that Abigail being happy was so high up on his dad's list.


	33. Chapter 33

_**I know that I said I was done with this story for a while, but I heard a song and I was inspired to write a song-fic for it. I have the best idea of how to do it, and I have been waiting for a song to use. I really wanted to try my hand at a song-fic. Well, it's really just a story featured around the song, but I don't care! I want to write it down before I forget about it! Sorry, for those of you who don't like One Direction,**_  
><em><strong>but this is based off of What Makes You Beautiful. Oh, btw, this is before Mac moves away.<strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own One Direction, the song title What Makes You Beautiful, or any of the lyrics in it. But I wish I did own that cute Zayn Malik.**_  
><em><strong>Mmmmmmmmm! Sorry. Time for the story.<strong>_

Abigail woke up in a panic. Not because she had a nightmare, or because she had over slept. She actually woke up a little early. No, the reason why she was terrified was because of the day. Abigail hated this day. It came around every year, no avoiding it. Now, you are probably thinking about all the things you hate. Finals, an anniversary of someone's death, any holiday if you are one of those sickos who actually _enjoys_ going to school. These all make sense. However, none are what Abigail was worried about. Today was the day she hated the most. Her birthday. Weird, right? Wrong. Bruce and Dick always made a huge deal about her birthdays. She hated being the center of attention. Bruce always threw her a party, where she had to have a lot of guests that she barely knew, and had to wear a pretty dress. Dick always told everyone at school, and he was very popular, so they all spread the word around and pretty much anywhere and everywhere she went, Abigail would hear someone shouting, "Happy Birthday!" Sometimes cheerleaders even made her a banner. Ugh.  
>This year would be the worst of all. Abigail was turing 16. Bruce would pull out all the stops for this. Dick would probably have the principal announce it on the loud speaker. And then, there was Mac...Her boyfriend. Mac joined in on making Abigail uncomfortable every year, but this year, he would be even worse, just like her dad and brother. Of course, Bruce and Dick always made it up to her by inviting nearly the whole Justice League over for a family party. Abigail was looking forward to that. She loved her family, no matter how strange of a family it was.<p>

*Well, gotta get this over with eventually.* Abigail thought to herself as she sat up in bed and walked silently across her room and got into the shower. She got out and put on her school uniform. White blouse, red tie, blue blazer, black pleated skirt-'cause a regular skirt isn't bad enough-white knee high socks, and black mary janes. Abigail got her blow drier and fixed her hair, grabbing a head band from her bathroom drawer to pull her hair back. Blue, to bring out her eyes. Abigail was about to walk out of her room when she looked down at her shoes. *Too much sound.* She took them off and tip-toed out of her room and down the hallway. She made it to the top of the stairs without incident. Just as she was all smiley and started to put her shoe back on, her brother picked her up, spinning her around yelling, "Happy Birthday, Abs!" Abigail screamed and dropped her shoes, which went falling down the stairs. Dick, the jerk just started cracking up, not letting go of his sister. "Richard! What is _wrong_ with you?" she tried to pry his hands off of her, but he would not let go. "Oh, come on, Abs. I just wanted to surprise you...Surprise." Dick said smiling. Abigail tried to hide her smile as she walked down the stairs to retrieve her shoes.

"I'm just glad that you graduated last year. You can't embarrass me at school anymore." Abigail said as she put on her shoes. Her brother had just turned 18 last month. The perks of having a genius brother. They get out of your life early.

"Embarrass? I hardly think that telling everyone to be nice to you on your birthday is embarrassing. If anything, you should be _thanking_ me." Dick said as they walked into the dining room. Abigail was about to reply when she heard "Happy Birthday, Miss Abigail!" the birthday girl turned around to see Alfred and Bruce standing by the table which had an incredible spread of all of Abigail's favorite breakfast foods...So pretty much an breakfast food that you can think of. Breakfast was, in Abigail's opinion, the best meal of the day. French toast, bacon, sausage, eggs, muffins, jam, toast, and even chocolate cake with ice cream. Hey, it's never too early for dessert. "Oh, Alfred." Abigail smiled at the old butler. She ran over and gave him a hug.

Richard walked over to his dad. "Note how when _he_ goes all out, he gets a hug and kiss on the cheek-"

"-and when _we_ go all out, we get a punch in the arm and the cold shoulder. I noticed." Bruce finished. They both understood, though. It was just impossible to be mad at the old butler. They all sat down and had break fast, then Bruce and Abigail left for work and school, and Dick and Alfred cleared off the table.

Later at school, Abigail walked over to her locker and found it covered in balloons and cards that all had birthday wishes on them. Abigail rolled her eyes and opened her locker to get her books. When she closed it, she was shocked to see her boyfriend standing behind it. "Hey, Mac." Abigail smiled. Mac pushed her up against the lockers and kissed her. Not long enough to make the teachers roaming the halls to write them up for PDA, but long enough to make Abigail wish that they were alone. Her boyfriend laughed as he saw the color rush to her cheeks. "Hey, baby. Happy Birthday." Abigail rolled her eyes and walked away. "Well, _you_ sure know how to kill the mood."

"Oh, seriously, Abigail? Every year? Can't you just enjoy your birthday, just once?" Mac teased as he caught up with his girl friend and held her hand in his.

"Mac, I just hate it, okay? I hate the attention, I hate everyone making a big deal out of me. And I _especially_ hate everyone treated my like I am someone special!"  
>Mac stopped and pulled his girl friend back to stand in front of him. "What?"<p>

"I hate people acting like I'm special. I'm not. I am just me. Now, let's get to class." Abigail tried to lead the way down the hall, but Mac pulled her back again.

He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. "Abi, what do you mean, 'act like' you're special? You are. You are beautiful, smart, fun-"

Abigail put her finger on his lips. "Nope. I'm not. You're sweet though, so I will reward you." Abigail stood on her toes-holding onto Mac's shoulders for balance-and kissed him full on the mouth. Then, she took his hand and started tugging him down the hall. "Now, come on. We have class."

His conversation with Abigail gave him an idea. At lunch, Mac texted Richard. They put a whole plan together. The perfect gift for Abigail. It would be at her party.  
>He would show her just how special he thought she was.<p>

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Abigail didn't know that the party was tonight. She thought that she could at least have a relaxing Thursday night. She should have known better. Abigail was in her room, trying on the dress again. It wasn't as bad as a couple years ago. No puffy sleeves, no tool...the worst fabric known to man. It was just a simple dress. A halter top that fit her perfectly, and flared out at the hips and went down to her knees. It was a bright purple. Abigail didn't know why, but Bruce had asked her to try it on, just one more time, to make sure it fit just right. *Like it suddenly changed since last week.* Abigail thought sarcastically. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Abigail called. If she was going to put on the dress, she might as well put on the other stuff too. So, not looking to see who was coming in, Abigail put on her silver heels and the black elbow-length gloves. She spun around to see who had come in when she heard a whistle. It was her brother. He was wearing his tux.

"Dick, what are you-"

"You know, it's a good thing you are so thorough. Other wise, this would have been a lot harder."

"What do you mean?"

Dick walked over to Abigail's vanity table where she had the stupid tiara that Bruce was making her wear. "I still don't get how he convinced you to wear this thing." Dick walked over and set in on Abigail's head. He smiled.

"He thought it would look nice. Besides, I don't really care about these things, but he does, so I figured why not?" Dick nodded as he led her to her bedroom door.

"Where are we going?"

"Downstairs."

"Why?"

Dick turned around smiling. "Bruce wanted to see you with the whole thing. He's really excited. You know how he gets."

Abigail rolled her eyes. She _did_ know how their dad was. He was ridiculous, but she loved him. Abigail walked with her brother to the stairs and then she realized something. The lights were off down stairs. "Dick. Tell me he didn't-"

"He didn't," Dick quickly responded. Abigail sighed with relief. But, her brother wasn't done. "Mac and I did." He said with a wicked smile.

"What?" Abigail squeaked. She wanted to run. She was thinking about it when the lights came on and everyone yelled, "Surprise!" Abigail quickly forced a smile onto her face and everyone clapped as she and her brother walked down the stair case. "Oh, you are so dead." Abigail said through her smile. Everyone was staring at her. She heard snippets of hushed compliments. Abigail hugged many people that she didn't know, her friends from school, and then, some people unexpected. She didn't realize who it was until she heard their voice. "Well, don't you clean up nice?"

"Wally?" Abigail asked hardly daring to hope she could be so lucky. It was Wally, red hair and all. He was wearing a tux as well. "What are you doing here? Isn't Bruce worried about-?"

"Abs, don't worry. Dick and I met at college. He didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of high schoolers, so he invited me over." Abigail had to admit. She was impressed.

"Yeah, don't get to excited. I cam up with the story." Dick whispered. Abigail laughed. She should have known. Wally playfully pushed his best friend in the arm. "Well, we have to go. Come on Dick."

"Go where? Guys, go where?" Too late. Her brothers had abandoned her with the socialites of Gotham. A fate I would not wish on my worst enemy. Abigail put on a brave face and made small talk with people until the lights dimmed. She saw a stage set up in ballroom where one Wallace West was standing. "Hi, everybody. I'm Wally, a family friend. I would just like to thank you all for coming out tonight, since we all know that Abigail won't." Wally said with a wink. Everyone laughed. They all knew how Abigail was. "Anyway, I would like to hand over the mic to a very special person in the birthday girl's life. Micheal, why don't you come up here?" Everyone shouted and clapped and wolf'whistled. They knew about Mac and Abigail too. Abigail blushed. *What is going on?* Just then, Artemis came up behind her. "Hey, Gail."

"Missy! Oh, thank goodness. A friendly face." Abigail smiled. "Where are we going?" Artemis had started to lead her towards the stage. She raised a finger to her lips an shhh-ed her. *Are you allowed to shush the birthday girl?* Abigail wondered.

"Well, hey everyone. I'm Micheal. I would like to take a moment to say something. Abigail, you're amazing. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are beautiful and funny and the smartest person I know...Sorry Dick." Everyone laughed at this. Abigail blushed. "You don't let anyone tell you what to do. You are the sweetest girl in the whole world, but you don't seem to get that. So, to prove it to you, I asked some of your brother and his friends to help me out. Abigail, this is for you." Music started playing. Everyone cheered. They all knew this song. They started clearing a path for Abigail. There was a chair in front of the stage and a spotlight fixed on it.

"Oh, oh no no no no no." Abigail said, freaking out. This was _not_ happening.

Artemis force her into the chair saying, "Oh, yes." And left. Abigail looked up at the stage when she heard her boyfriend singing:

**You're insecure...Don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through**

**the dooooor. Don't need make up...to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough.**

**Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you.**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip you hair gets me**

**overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't knoooow**

**you don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I could see, you'll understand**

**why I want you so desperately. Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe, **

**you don't knooooow, you don't know you're beautiful! ****Nooooo! That's what makes you beautiful!**

Abigail had been watching Mac sing and dance...with her brothers dancing in the back ground. Conner, Kaldur, Wally and Dick were all wearing tuxes dancing and singing back up. Then, Mac started singing the chorus, and she did just what the song said. Smiled at the ground. Which is why she didn't see Mac come down to her chair. He held his hand out to her. She took it, not knowing what was going on, until Abigail was on the stage. Her eyes got wide. Abigail tried to make a break for it, but Mac just started singing again.

**So c-c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a sooong! I don't know why...**

**you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your eyes! **

Abigail was blushing furiously. She was looking at her shoes, determined to ignore all people watching her. Mac, put his hand under her chin, and made her look at him. He smiled and continued singing.

**Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you.**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that your flip your hair gets me**

**overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't knooooow,**

**you don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I could see, you'll understand**

**why I want you so desperately. Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**you don't knoooow, you don't know you're beautiful! Noooooo! That's what makes you beautiful!**

Abigail saw the girls in the audience clapping and screaming, "I love you!" To which boy, she didn't know. All she knew was which one _she_ loved. The one right in front of her. Abigail laughed as her brothers surrounded her and clapped along with the girls singing:

**Na na na na na na naaaa, na na. Na na na naaaa, na na.**

**Na na na na na na naaaa, na na. Na na na naaaa, na na.**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that your flip your hair gets me**

**overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't knoooow,**

**you don't know you're beautiful!**

**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me**

**overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't knoooow,**

**you don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I could see, you'll understand**

**why I want you so desperately. Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**

**you don't knooooow, you don't know you're beautiful! Nooooo! That's what makes you beautiful!**

All the girls two feet below those on the stage were screaming. Many were screaming I love you at the older boys, but Abigail did hear many, "I love you Micheal"s. Abigail suddenly wanted only one thing very badly for two reasons. Kiss her boy friend. 1) because this was incredibly sweet. 2) Abigail wanted to remind those girls yelling at her boy friend that they loved him, just who he did this whole thing for. So, Abigail smiled broadly as she grabbed her Mac's face. She leaned her forehead against his, and whispered, "I love you." Then, she pulled herself up off the ground so that she could give him a real kiss. Not one that she would sneak at school, but the good kind. The kind where they were one. He dropped the microphone and lifted her off the ground. They kissed for a good three minutes before Wally and Conner pulled the two kids off each other while Kal held a very peeved Dick. He knew that Mac and Abigail kissed, but seeing his baby sister making out with a boy was a little too much for him. He would have beaten the crap out of the guy if Kaldur hadn't held him back. Probably.

Abigail giggled, blushing the whole while. Mac picked the mic back up and said, "Happy Birthday, Abigail Grayson." Abigail about fell over. That was possibly that sexiest thing her bf had ever said to her. The rest of the night was a blur. There was some of Alfred's amazing cooking, of course. Several girls told Abigail how jealous they were that she was dating Mac. Then...there was her ride. Most girls got something cute for their 16 birthday. A VW Beetle, or a mini cooper. Some got mustangs or a mercedes. Abigail didn't really want a car. She was more of a motor cycle girl. Abigail was just as curious as everyone else to see what it was. She walked outside and gasped. There, in her driveway, was a black mustang shelby gt500 eleanor with purple detailing..._and_ a suzuki hayabusa...also black with purple detailing. They were the sweetest rides she had ever seen. "Wait, a car _and_ a bike? What is this, Bruce? Do I choose?" Abigail asked.

Bruce smiled broadly, holding the keys to both vehicles in his hands, shaking his head. "Nope."

"What...what do you mean, 'nope'? You can't mean..."

Bruce nodded his head.

"Both? I-I get both for my birthday?" Abigail asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Happy Birthday, sweet heart." Bruce said. Abigail just looked at her dad for a minute before launching herself at him with a squeal. "Ooooooh! Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-_thankyou_!" Bruce hugged her tightly.

"You're very welcome."

After that, everyone left...well, the girls left. Abigail and the boys were talking rides. Some of them actually had their own bikes and wanted to know if they could ride it. "Oh, sure...on the back seat." Abigail said when one of them reached for the keys. All the other guys laughed.

Hours later, when all the other guests were gone and it was just Abigail, the boys, her brother and her boy friend, Dick and Mac had a...conversation. By which I mean that Dick tackled that poor kid, put him in a choke hold and yelled at him for making out with his sister. Mac flailed like a dying fish trying to get free.

"Dick, Dick, _I_ kissed _him_! And you can _not_ kill my boy friend on my birthday!"

Dick turned to Abigail then looked back down at the now slightly blue Mac. "Do you _really_ like him?"

Abigail blushed. "I really _really_ like him."

"Fine." Mac was set free and he lay on the floor gasping for breath. "But he does _not_ get a second chance."

"Noted." Abigail said as she sat next to her boy friend apologizing for her psychotic brother. As Richard passed Bruce, his dad give him a high five. "Nicely done. Here's your reward." Bruce gave his boy a 100 bill. Dick smiled broadly. "Pleasure doing business with you."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Alright. I have neglected Two Birds long enough. I am going to have the next few chapters go together. Keep in mind, this is going to be where this story ends. I hope you guys don't kill me before I get to the end. On to a new adventure!**_

Abigail was staring at her clock. It was Friday night and she was counting down the minutes that seemed to be ticking by so slowly. It was currently 11:35. The night before her birthday. Her _eighteenth _birthday. Normally, she wouldn't be excited for her birthday, but she was turning _eighteen_! She could vote. _Legally_, she could do whatever she wanted now. Of course, the judicial system didn't factor in Bruce Wayne, controlling father extraordinaire. Abigail smiled as she thought of her life. Sure, she missed her parents everyday, but...Thinking back on all the adventures and laughs she had...Abigail knew that she would never change what happened that night. There was a soft knock on her door. It was now 11:40. *Twenty more minutes!* Abigail thought excitedly. Her big brother peeked his head around the door.

"You're still awake? I thought you would be long gone into dream land by now." Richard said. A little disappointed. Abigail smiled and jumped off of her bed. She squealed a little as she leaped into her brother's open arms exclaiming, "Richard!"

The Grayson in question laughed as he spun his little sister around. Alright, Abigail wasn't little anymore. She was a woman, technically speaking. But no matter how old they got, Richard would always be the protective big brother, and Abigail would always be the adoring little sister. He set her down, smile still stuck on his face. Abigail pulled him to her bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you still had classes until next week." Abigail questioned in excitement.

"Well, that was the point. How else was I supposed to surprise you? It's just a good thing that Alfie is good at keeping secrets." Richard replied with a smirk as his sister's eyes widened in shock.

"He...He...Why, that conniving Englishman! I can't believe I didn't see it!" Abigail said in disbelief.

Richard chuckled. "You going to elaborate on that?"

"Alfred was saying that this birthday would be something for me to look forward to. I said, 'Yeah, I know. I am a legal adult.' He said that wasn't what he was talking about. I thought he and Bruce were planning some diabolical surprise party or something and he was just being smart. Oh, Alfred." Abigail said shaking her head.

Dick and Abigail started catching each other up on things. They hadn't been able to talk for a couple weeks. They were laughing as Richard told Abigail about the stalker he had at school. "She just wouldn't take the hint. When you say, 'Maybe I'll see you around,' _so_ does _not_ mean that I want her to wait for me outside of my dorm!" Abigail lay back on her bed and cracked up.

"I can't believe that. She just couldn't resist the Grayson charm." Abigail teased.

"Don't act like you don't believe it. So...um...How's that ol' 'Grayson charm' working for you?" Richard asked uncomfortably. Sure, he wanted Abs to be able to talk to him about anything, but he didn't really want to talk about his baby sister's relationships. Especially because they lately made her so sad. The last few guys she dated turned out to be jerks.

Abigail blushed. "Actually?...Pretty well." Dick quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. I mean, I've gone out with this one guy a few times. He seems really sweet. A few other guys have been asking me out too. But I only went out with them once." Richard nodded. He was just happy his sister even still _wanted_ to date after all she had been through. With Mac leaving, and that date-rape jerk...Richard smiled.

"That's great, Abs. Just so long as you don't forget about your favorite boy." Richard said with a nudge.

Abigail pushed her hair back. "Don't worry, I won't. Wally and I are meeting up with some of the others for a mission tomorrow night." She winked at her brother.

He pinned her down on the bed. "Really? You're gonna go there? After all the trouble I went to."

"I'm sorry. You're amazing. And you know that you'll always be my favorite."

Richard glanced up and smiled. "By the way, I think you mean tonight."

"Huh?"

"That mission? It's tonight. Not tomorrow. Happy Birthday, Abs." Richard said, letting his sister pop up to stare at the clock. She beamed.

"I'm eighteen!" Abigail and Richard kept talking until they fell asleep. Alfred found them in a heap. Richard was laying on his stomach with one arm pinned underneath him and the other dangling off the bed. Abigail was laying on top of him on her back, her head hanging off the bed a little.

"How they manage to sleep like that, I'll never know," the old butler muttered to himself. Richard's head popped up at the sound. He always _had_ been a light sleeper.

"Forgive me, Master Richard. I did not mean to disturb you."

Richard yawned. "Nah, it's alright, Alfred. I was waking up anyway. I just need to figure out how to get her off me." Alfred walked over to oblige. He carefully lifted the sleeping girl off of the young man and Richard slithered out from underneath his sister's sleeping form. He chuckled a little as they walked out.

"You know, if you didn't hear her breathing, you would think that girl was dead, the way she sleeps."

"Indeed, Master Richard," Alfred agreed.

_BREAK LINE_

Abigail and Richard were getting ready to go to the cave to meet up with the rest of the team. Bruce was already suited up. Abigail didn't talk to Richard at all as she got ready, which was in itself unusual. He should have realized something was up, but he didn't. Abigail, dressed in her purple tank top, black tights and black combat boots, quickly walked over to Batman. Richard thought it was weird that she didn't put on the rest of her suit, but whatever. Abigail never _did_ do things in the usual order. Richard didn't hear the conversation between his father and sister. If he had...maybe things would have ended differently.

"Dad, I can't do this. Not with Richard coming along." Abigail whispered.

Batman glanced over at his son, who seemed to be oblivious. "You'll do fine. We've planned this for a month. It'll go perfectly."

"I know we planned it, but I can't do this with Nightwing around!" Abigail whisper/yelled.

"Your brother would find out anyway, even if he didn't come along." Batman pointed out.

Abigail ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, but he is gonna _know_ that something is up. He won't let me go through with it. You _know_ he won't...You aren't going to tell him...are you?" Abigail asked, even though she had realized the answer.

"No. No, I'm not." Batman replied before they walked through the Zeta-tubes.

_BREAK LINE_

The old team was in the bio-ship. Kid was bouncing up and down excitedly. They were going after an under ground bunker where Sportsmaster was hiding out. The speedster was anxious to kick his butt. Artemis had a similar attitude. Nightingale had her head in her hands. *I can do this...I can do this.* She repeated her little mantra to keep her sanity.

"Abs?" Abigail's head snapped up at her name.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked. Abigail forced a smile. Her brother could not know what she was doing.

"Great. Just a little tired. I shouldn't have stayed up last night. I know that I don't function well when I do." Abigail lied. Nightwing nodded. Abigail felt a stab of pain. She didn't like lying to her brother. But it was for his own good. She sighed as her brother walked away and she put on the rest of her uniform. She tugged on her gloves and fastened her belt with a click. As they landed and started to leave the bio-ship, Abigail pulled her brother back and hugged him tight.

"Uh...Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Nightwing asked.

Abigail nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I just...You know that I love you, right? You're my best friend. Always."

Nightwing raised his eyebrow. "I know that, Abs. What's going on?"

Abigail smiled. "Nothing. Promise. Let's go." Abigail finally donned her mask and became Nightingale. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and Nightwing noticed how old his sister was. She wasn't that nervous little nine year old from the first night they went on patrol together. She was a confident young woman. It was weird. *Where did all the time go?*

_BREAK LINE_

The team was retreating. They had found a huge weapons cache in the bunker where Sportsmaster was hiding out. Unfortunately, there were also armed men in the bunker. They had fought the best they could, but now it was time to cut their losses. Everyone had various bumps and scrapes. Some worse than others. Miss Martian had a gash on her forehead. Artemis got her back burned when dodging a flame thrower. Kid Flash had a twisted wrist from pushing Artemis out of the way of the flame thrower, and a burn going up his arm. Nightwing had various cuts and scrapes and a few cracked ribs. Nightingale...She had gotten the living tar beat out of her. She had a broken arm, four broken ribs, a concussion, a gash on her arm, a sprained ankle, and who knew what else. She was totally off her game tonight. Aqualad had radioed Batman to come and get her. The Bat-jet could go a lot faster than the bio-ship.

Batman was waiting for them in the hallway they were running out of. He tried to carry Nightingale out, but she insisted on limping along, so he just put her arm over his shoulder and they straggled behind the group. They were almost out. But of course, just when you think that you are in the clear, the worst happens. And this time was no different. There was an explosion and the hallway caved in. The team was thrown froward, and Batman and Nightingale were thrown back. Aqualad looked back at the pile of rubble separating them from the two bats. "Miss Martian, can you establish a mental link?"

"Yes." Miss Martian replied, eyes glowing. (Alright. Everyone should be online. Batman? How's Nightin-) Megan stopped short when they heard a shriek of pain.

(Batman? Dad? What's wrong?) Nightwing asked in a panic.

(Nightingale's pinned. I can't get her out. I tried to move some of the rocks only for more to fall on her. She's losing a lot of blood fast.) Batman replied in a strained voice.

Superboy listened. (Guys, I don't mean to add to our problems, but her heart is getting really weak. I can hear it slowing down.)

Nightwing rounded on the clone. (How does that not make things worse?) Kid Flash grabbed his best friend and pulled him back.

(Dick. Calm down. Conner's trying to help.) Wally gave his friend that look that said, "Get it together, man." Nightwing nodded.

(Sorry, Con.)

Artemis said, (What do we do? We have to get her out. But, if we move the rock...)

(I can keep more from falling on her, if Conner and Aqualad move the rest out of the way. We can get to them then.) Miss Martian said.

Aqualad nodded. (Very well then. Superboy. Let us begin.) The two older men started moving the rubble out away from Batman and Nightingale. Miss Martian used her telekinesis to hold the rest of it up, so that it wouldn't cave in. Nightwing kept talking to his sister. Trying to keep her from slipping into unconsciousness.

(Come on, sis. You can make it through this.)

Superboy could hear her breathing heavily. (I...I'm trying...Richard. But...it...hurts...I don't...don't know...if I can.)

(Hey, you are _not_ quitting on me. You just turned eighteen. You only have to hold on for three more years and I can take you to your first bar.) Richard teased. Abigail chuckled then gasped.

(I wish...wish that you... hadn't been here...to see...see this. I'm...I'm sorry,...bro...I love...I love y-you...Always.)  
>(I love you too, sis.) Richard replied.<p>

Superboy froze. He didn't move anymore rubble. Aqualad turned to him. (Superboy, why did you stop?)

The clone turned his now haunted eyes to his friend. (Oh man...Dick. I am so sorry.)

Nightwing grew a look of bemusement. (Sorry? For what?)

Batman answered for the clone. (You don't have to worry about being careful anymore. There's no one left to hurt.)

Nightwing's eyeholes grew wide. (What?...Batman...Please tell me she isn't-)

(She is. She's gone.) Batman replied quietly. Everyone looked at Nightwing. He just stared at the wall of rubble. "No," he whispered. Dick started tearing at the wall separating him from his sister. No one stopped him. They just looked on sadly as he struggled in vain to try and save his sister. They all knew that Richard wouldn't believe it-_couldn't_ believe it-until he saw the corpse for himself. Finally, with Megan's help, Batman was able to carry the limp body through. He set her down gently and Richard searched for a pulse. He put his ear by his sister's mouth...on her chest.

"Abigail...Abs, please. Don't leave me..." Richard whispered. When she didn't respond, Nightwing lifted her body closer to him and held her tightly as he sobbed. Kid Flash and Batman shared a look. Kid nodded and knelt down next to his grieving friend. "Richard...You gotta let her go. We have to get out of here before they come."

Nightwing didn't respond. He just gently lay his sister back on the ground and said numbly, "Wally...get her out of here. Please." Kid Flash sighed with relief and gingerly picked up his dead friend and ran to the bio-ship. The rest of the team followed. Batman pulled his son up and put an arm around his shoulders. They walked out in silence. When the group returned to the cave, the whole League was there. They couldn't believe it. Everyone had had a hand in raising the girl in one way or another. She was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever known. They all shed tears that dark night. Even the strongest of them. Conner pulled Megan into his chest. Wally held onto Artemis. Zatanna-who had been off with her dad-made her way to Richard and held his face in her hands, making him look her in the eyes. She saw the boy that she fell in love with...broken. "Oh, Dick," Zee whispered tearfully. She hugged him tight. Richard buried his face into her neck and cried. Batman just clenched his fists and let his tears come down silently. He had done this. he had sent his daughter there. And now, he had taken away his son's last real family he had.

What kind of father was he?

_**Character death...So sad. There is going to be more. The funeral. Possible revenge. We'll see how this goes. Please do not kill me because of this chapter!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**This is about two weeks after Abigail's death. Again, I ask that you do not kill me for this! I promise, it will all be worth the pain and tears that it causes. And to answer the question of why I would kill off my own child? Simply this: None of you saw it coming. And I have plans for her death. It was a good way to end the story of two birds.**_

Richard sat in his old room, putting on his shoes. Today was Abigail's funeral. He was forcing himself to go. He didn't feel like getting out of bed, much less burry his baby sister. But, Abigail deserved to have him there. Richard went to his dresser and pulled out a tie with a slight smile on his face. It was hot pink plaid with green,  
>orange, and yellow stripes. You wouldn't normally wear this kind of tie to a funeral. But, that's what made Dick smile. When they were younger, Dick and Abigail were getting ready for some stupid socialite party or another. Abigail was helping him tie the tie. She looked through his drawer to find a suitable one and triumphantly pulled out the tie he was now putting on. Richard said, "Abs, Bruce would kill me."<p>

Abigail laughed and picked out a blue tie. Much less impressive. "Fine. But you have to promise me something."

"And what's that?" Richard had asked as she fixed his tie in the appropriate fashion.

"If I die before you, you have to swear that you will wear this tie at my funeral."  
>Richard chuckled. "Abigail, you don't wear that kind of thing at a funeral. It's not a joke. And that is a clown tie."<p>

Abigail giggled. "That's the point. I don't want people to be sad. I want them to laugh. Promise to wear it, Dickie. Please?" Abigail finished with a pout.

Richard had smiled. "Yeah, alright. But you had better not die before me."

Richard smiled now as he put on said clown tie. "A promise is a promise, Abs." he muttered to his reflection. Dick liked to think that his sister could see and hear him. Even if it didn't go both ways. He walked down stairs to go out to the car. Bruce and Alfred were waiting for him. Bruce did a double take when he saw the tie that Richard was wearing. "Um...Richard. Don't you think that tie is a little... ostentatious?" Bruce asked.

"I promised Abigail I'd wear it." was Richard's reply. Bruce nodded. *Abigail _would_ make you promise something like that,* the billionaire thought. As they walked out to the car, Bruce thought back to when Abigail made her brother shave his head in exchange for her services of revenge. Those two had the weirdest relationship. When they got to the cemetery, there were a lot of people. Friends, teachers, family, people from Wayne Industries, friends from the League, of course the team. Both old and new. Gar came up to Richard shaking his head.

"Oh man, Dick. I am so sorry. Your sister...she was amazing. She always understood about my mom. I'm sorry." Garfield finished awkwardly and walked back over to be with Jaime and Cassie. Barbara Gordon came over and hugged him.

"Richard. If you need _anything_..." Barbara didn't finish her sentence. And she didn't have to. Richard always knew that he could count on his best friend. When she pulled away, Dick nodded, but didn't say anything. A lot of other people hugged him or shook his hand. They all said how amazing they thought his little sister had been. He never once said a word back. Just kept nodding. What was there to say? He knew all this about his sister already. Did they think it was news? His whole life, Richard had known that his sister was special. Now, the best person he had known was gone. He was the last Flying Grayson. Bruce clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You know," his dad said. "If you want to go sit with your friends, it's alright." Bruce wasn't trying to treat him like a little kid. He knew that his son might harbor some anger towards him for putting Abigail in that mission. Dick just shook his head.

"No, Dad. I'm okay. Let's just...Can we just get this over with?" Richard said quietly. Bruce nodded. They went and took their seats. Since no one wanted to give a eulogy, Bruce and Richard decided to have anyone who wanted to go up and share a memory of Abigail. There were plenty. A lot of people from Gotham Academy came up and said how Abigail was the only one at that school who wasn't high and mighty. Some people form Bruce's work said how sweet she was. Always offering to help out with their kids, even though she was the CEO's daughter. Wally got up and talked about when he first met Abigail. "She was this sweet little girl who had lost her parents...Didn't know hardly any English. And she was still the nicest person you could ever know, in spite of all the crap she had to take."

Finally, Richard lost it. They were putting his sister's casket in the ground. It had been closed the whole time. No one wanted to have their last picture of Abigail to be of her dead. But they were putting her underground. All the things she was afraid of rolled into one. Being alone, in the dark, in a confined space, underground. Dick clenched his fists and bit his lip to keep from screaming how wrong it was. Then, he started crying. He couldn't be strong anymore. Bruce put an arm around him. Normally, Dick would say he was too old for it. He was a man, almost 21. But not today. He turned into his dad and cried. Bruce held him tight and cried too. No one thought any less of them. How could they, when they were crying too? After they put the casket in the ground, there was more hugging, more people offering there sincerest condolences. Megan came up to Richard with something behind her back.

Her shoulders were hunched, her head slightly bowed. "I-I know that this might not be the right time right now, but...Well, I remember Abi saying that these were your favorite of mine, so...here." Megan pulled out a plate of double chocolate chip cookies. "I figured...you could use something good right now." M'gann said quietly. When Richard didn't say anything, she bit her lip, thinking she had just made things worse. "Hello, Megan. Of course this was wrong. I'm sorry, Richard. I shouldn't have-"

Megan was cut off by Dick's sudden laughter. She looked up at Richard's smiling face. He hadn't said anything because he was trying not to laugh. "Megan...Only you could think that you're doing something wrong by being nice. It's...It's perfect. Thanks Megs."

Megan smiled back. She put the plates down and hugged her little brother tight. She mentally told him, (We're always going to be here for you. You know that right?)

(Yeah, Megs. I know. Thanks.) Megan pulled back and walked over to Conner's car. Richard turned around to see a boy with dark curly hair. A boy Richard hadn't seen in two years.

"Mac?" Richard asked. Sure enough, it was his sister's old boyfriend. Micheal walked over and shook Richard's hand.

"Hey, Richard. I-I wish I could have been there for her. I'm sorry." Mac looked at the ground. He figured that he was the last person that Richard would want to talk to.

Richard put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I do too. If it helps...She never got over you. She tried dating other guys but...Well, you spoiled her, Mac. No one compared. A big brother couldn't have asked for his sister to have had a better boyfriend. You were always her favorite person though, even before you guys started going out."

"Oh come on. I was nothing compared to you. Everyone knows that you guys were the dynamic duo." Mac replied. Richard smiled. *If only you knew, Mac.* Abigail had always wanted to tell Mac, but she knew it was too dangerous to do so.

When everyone had left, Richard, Bruce and Alfred were left standing by Abigail's grave. Saying good bye. Bruce and Alfred went to the car to give Richard a moment with his sister. "Abs...I don't even know what to say. I am so sorry. This shouldn't have happened. I should have had your back. I should have...I don't know. Been better. I love you, little sister...Good bye, Abigail." As Richard started walking back to the car, the wind started blowing. He could have sworn that he heard a very faint, "Good bye, Richard...I love you too."

Dick shook his head. *Isn't wishful thinking one of the stages of grief?* He asked himself. He _had_ wished this morning that he could hear his sister's voice one more time. There. He imagined it. His wish was fulfilled. Times to go back to reality. Richard walked back to the car and went home. That night, when he was starting to fall asleep, he heard light footsteps coming toward him. Dick sat up, bleary-eyed, and struggled to see in the darkness. "Who...Whosthere?" Dick slurred. He was almost asleep. Why did he have to hear things now? Richard lay back down and closed his eyes. He felt someone sitting on his bed and stroking his hair. Richard stiffened. He heard soft, _very_ _familiar_ laughter. He didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to face the disappointment of waking up.

"You always were mistrustful," Abigail's ghost teased. Great. Now Abigail was haunting him.

"You aren't real." Richard whispered.

"Maybe not. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't listen to me." Abigail's ghost replied.

"Listen to you about what?" Richard asked, still whispering. He didn't want anyone to hear his delusional ramblings.

Abigail continued to play with his hair. "I want you to have a life, big brother. Don't let the guilt consume you. And don't let me make another day of the year for you to shut down and push everyone away. It's not your fault. I'm sorry."

Richard raised an eyebrow, eyes still shut tight. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I left. But...you'll see me again. Promise. It's not as bad as it seems. I love you, big brother. Never forget that." Abigail bent over and kissed her brother on the temple. Her lips were so cold, that Richard sat up with a gasp. His eyes were now open. He looked around and saw no one there. Just like he thought. He was about to lay back down when he thought he saw movement in the corner of his room. "Abigail?" He whispered into the dark room. His only response was silence. Like Richard knew it would be. He groaned and lay back down, a hand covering his eyes. It wasn't real. Any of it. And yet...It was still a good dream. Before he drifted back to sleep, Richard whispered, "I won't forget, Abigail. Ever."

_AT WALLY'S APARTMENT_

Wally lay in his bed alone. Artemis was still writing some paper for her philosophy class. He had tried to get her to leave it until tomorrow, but she wanted it done. Wally heard someone in his room. They sat on the empty side of the bed. Assuming it was his wife, Wally didn't think anything of it. That is, until he heard, "Wall-man. Wally, are you listening?"

The speedster didn't move a muscle. *I'm dreaming. I am dreaming or I have gone crazy.*

"I'm waiting..." Abigail sang.

Hesitantly, Wally replied quietly, "Um...Yeah. Yeah, Abs...I'm listening."

"Good. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Repeat what, exactly?" Wally asked with his eyes shut tight. If he opened them and there was nothing there, he knew that he would be crazy. So, he was not opening his eyes for diddly.

"Wall-man, I need you to do something...I need you to look after Dick for me. You know how he is. He'll probably try and go out for revenge. Don't let him. Please."

"Abs...I'm not the best one for this. I want to kill them myself...Why don't you go talk to Megan? I'll call her right now and tell her to expect your ghostly visit." Wally whispered. He did not want Artemis to hear him. She would think that he had lost it. Come to think of it, he kind of thought that himself.

"No!" Abigail growled. "Sorry. No. You can't tell anyone about this. They wouldn't believe you anyway. They'd think you've gone insane. Just...promise me that you won't let Dickie do anything that he's going to regret. And get him to have a life." Abigail added.

Wally was silent for a moment. "Yeah, Abs. Alright. I'll do my best."

Abigail pressed icy chilled lips onto the speedster's cheek. He yelped and sat up. Artemis walked in. "Wally? You okay?"

"Uh...yeah. I think so." Wally said as he rubbed his face with his hands. Artemis crawled into bed with him. He turned to his wife. "Hey, you didn't...You didn''t hear anyone in here...Did you?"

Artemis gave him a funny look. "No. Why? Is there someone in here that I should be worried about?" Artemis asked in a teasing tone.

Wally smiled. "Nope. I just had a really weird dream, thought I might have been talking in my sleep. Speaking of which, you should get some." The couple lay down and snuggled into each other's embrace. Wally closed his eyes and smiled. He wasn't crazy. He just had a very vivid dream. Weird as it was...It wasn't that bad to hear his little sister's voice. Just one last time.

**_This is not the end. I am going to have a few more chapters to resolve this...I hope that even though this is really sad, you still like this story!_**


	36. Chapter 36

_**So...This is the part of the story where I hope you all will forgive me for Abigail's funeral...It's kind of why I had to make it sad in the first place. It's going to get better, I swear.**_

_This was the part of the mission that Nightingale had been worried about. She was fine with having the crap beat out of her...But this part was the part that turned her stomach. Batman was helping her limp along behind the others. He looked down as she pulled out the small device out of her utility belt. She looked up at him and he nodded. Nightingale looked ahead that the back of her brother's head and thought, *I'm sorry, Richard.* She pushed the trigger on the remote control detonator. The blast threw her back and threw the others forward. Nightingale got crushed under some of the rubble. Batman gently moved it away and pulled her back. Miss Martian linked them up with the others. (Alright. Everyone should be online.) He leaned down by her ear and whispered, "Just like we planned, Nightingale." She nodded and screamed as Miss M asked how she was._

_Nightwing asked, (Batman? Dad? What's wrong?)_

_Batman replied (Nightingale's pinned. I can't get her out. I tried to move some of the rocks only for more to fall on her. She's losing a lot of blood fast.) Oh how good at lying he was. As the others tried to get to the two bats, Batman pulled a syringe out of his belt. Abigail whimpered. She hated needles. Batman gave her a sympathetic smile. He started to pull down her glove so he could inject the liquid, but Abigail pulled her arm back._

_"What if it doesn't work?" Abigail whispered._

_Batman sighed. They didn't have much time. "It will. This will slow down your heart rate and make your breathing so shallow that they won't be able to hear you."_

_"The supers, Dad. What about them?" Abigail asked skeptically. _

_"Not even them. It'll be like Romeo & Juliet." Batman said as he held his daughter's arm out._

_"Juliet dies in the end," Abigail said. "Not exactly the best analogy." Bruce stuck the needle in her arm and injected the contents of the syringe. Abigail saw the world get hazy. She had a while before the drugs took effect. That's why the dark knight wanted to get them in her system sooner rather than later. Nightwing thought to his sister, (Come on, sis. You can make it through this.)_

_(I'm trying Richard. But I don't know if I can. It hurts.) Abigail thought weakly back to her brother, keeping up the pretense that she was trapped under rubble. She breathed heavily for good measure, knowing that Superboy could hear her. Richard kept talking to her. Eventually, Abigail started slipping into the coma like state due to the drugs. "Bruce..." Abigail said before she passed out in Batman's arms. He held her close and waited for them to realize what had happened on the other side. *I'm sorry, Dick.* Bruce thought. This was going to kill his son._

_Superboy thought, (Oh man, Dick. I'm sorry.)_

_(Sorry? For what?) Nightwing asked._

_Batman played his part now. He quietly said, (You don't have to be careful anymore. There's no one left to hurt.)_

_(What? Batman, please tell me she isn't-)_

_Batman cut off his son. (She is. She's gone.) Batman held his daughter close and closed his eyes. This was the hardest thing he had done. Ever. He thought back to the failed training exercise all those years ago. Richard thought that he could sacrifice anything-anyone-for the sake of the mission, and not feel anything. *Not anyone, Dick. Not anyone.* Batman thought._

_When Richard saw his sister's body...He just cried. Wally had to take her away from Nightwing in order for him to get up and keep moving. When they got on the bio-ship, Richard held his sister's seemingly lifeless hand. He turned to Bruce and said, "Bruce...I think she's still alive. Feel, it's really weak, but there's a pulse." Batman didn't show his slight panic when Nightwing said this. He simply walked over and felt Nightingale's wrist. _

_"Nightwing...Son, there's nothing there. You're just imagining things. Look, get some rest. It's been a long night." Batman walked back over to his seat. Nightwing put his head in his hands.  
><em>

_"It was her birthday today...she just turned eighteen...And now she's dead." Dick mumbled._

_Batman sat there stoicly. He thought to himself, *What kind of father am I that I would put my children through this?*_

___BEFORE THE FUNERAL_

Bruce had to sneak over before anyone else got to the funeral home. He put in a dummy in the place of his still comatose daughter. The director knew that he wanted it to be closed casket, so there was no chance of anyone opening it and finding the body gone. Bruce carried Abigail out to his car. He had to put her in a secure underground warehouse so no one-especially not Richard-would find her. When Bruce got there, Abigail started to wake up. Bruce began to fix her wounds. Abigail groaned as he set her ribs. She sat up with a gasp as he set her broken arm.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Bruce teased.

Abigail frowned. "Richard...He doesn't know. He thinks I'm dead. Bruce, I hate this. I know that it was important, but-"

Bruce held up his hand. "Your brother will be fine. I'll take care of him, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. You just have to stay here and heal up." The whole plan was to lull the Shadows into a false sense of security. They wanted to lure them out when they thought the team would be at their weakest. When that happened, Abigail was going to come in and help them out. The League would also be there to take them down. Until then, Abigail had to stay a secret. Which sucked. Bruce left her and Abigail waited patiently. She had a computer there, and TV. She had her iPod, so all hope was not lost. Abigail waited for two weeks. Bruce would come by and tell her how everyone was doing. Abigail couldn't help it. She put her hair in a hat, put on some wrap around sunglasses and left the little bunker that was her home. She went to her funeral. She was very discreet. No one really noticed her. Abigail saw all the people there. She heard them talking to her brother and father. Heard all the things they said about her. She listened to the little memories that people shared. Abigail cried along with everyone else. She couldn't believe how people saw her. Like she was a saint or something. Even the preppy GA kids. . . .

Finally, Abigail snuck away and hid in the little grove of trees near her grave. She watched her little broken family stand over her grave. She saw Bruce and Alfred leave Richard to be alone with what he thought was his sister's resting place. *If only you knew, big brother, that my resting place is only an hour's drive from home.* She heard her big brother say that he loved her. Abigail couldn't help it. She said softly that she loved him too as the wind blew his way. She saw her brother pause, and turn his head slightly towards her grave. Then, Richard shook his head and walked to the parking lot. Abigail watched her family leave without her. She went back to her little whole in the ground. Bruce came by again and told her all about her funeral. Did he really not know that she had been? Abigail chalked it up to him trying to console his grieving son. As Bruce left, he said, "And by the way...Don't think that you got away with going to your own funeral. Just because no one else saw it, doesn't mean that I didn't."

Abigail smiled. "It was a nice turn out." The billionaire chuckled and walked out. Abigail waited for about an hour before she took care of one last piece of business. She went back to Wayne Manor, and climbed up to her brother's room. Richard almost always left the window open. Abigail slipped through and walked over to her brother's bed. He sat up and muttered, "Who...Whosthere?"

Abigail simply sat on her brother's bed and stroked his hair. He froze, every one of his muscles tensed. Abigail laughed softly. "You always _were_ mistrustful."

"You aren't real," Richard whispered quietly.

"Maybe not," Abigail replied. "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't listen to me."

"Listen to you about what?"

Abigail kept on stroking her brother's hair as she answered. "I want you to have a life, big brother. Don't let the guilt consume you. Don't let me make another day in the year for you to shut down and push everyone away. It's not your fault. I'm sorry." Abigail brushed away the tears that were falling down silently.

Abigail saw her brother quirk and eyebrow. "Why would you be sorry?"

Abigail sighed. "I left. But...you'll see me again. Promise. It's not as bad as it seems. I love you, big brother. Never forget that." Abigail bent over and kissed Richard's temple. Richard sat up with a gasp. Abigail rolled off the bed and landed silently, doing a cartwheel across the room to hide in the corner. Dick stared into the corner, thinking that he saw her. "Abigail?" Richard whispered. Abigail bit her lips together so she didn't yell, "Here I am!"

Dick lay back down and Abigail crept over to the window. As she was lifting her leg over the window sill, she heard her brother whisper to himself, "I won't forget, Abigail. Ever." Abigail smiled before she left, taking one last look at her brother. Then, she went to Wally's place. Abigail had to make sure that her brother was taken care of. Sure, it probably jeapordized the mission, but Abigail didn't really care. She just wanted to make sure that she had a brother to return to. Abigail went back to the underground warehouse and fell asleep on the bed that Bruce had provided for her. Abigail just prayed that her brother wouldn't go out for revenge...but if he did, she hoped that he wouldn't do it alone.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I told you that it got better! I wouldn't just kill Abigail! She is my baby. The fruit of my writer's loom. I could never be so callous. So, I hope that you guys forgive me for doing this to you. I just got the idea one night and I thought, *This is a perfect way to end the story!* This is going to be fun. I might have a chapter where Nightwing lays waste to those he believes responsible for his baby sister's death. We'll see. Please review...and please don't hate me for this!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Time for revenge of Nightwing. This is where Nightwing will discover a small part of the consiracy cooked up by Bats and Nightingale. _**Will Nightwing break the code of heroes and kill? I guess you have to read to find out.**_**

Nightwing sat on the limb of a tree. Watching. He was waiting for the right moment to strike. He had been running surveilance on the same group of crooks for a week. They were the monsters that killed his sister. Nightwing had been going on patrol. He didn't go to the cave anymore and help the new team with their missions. He left that to Miss M and Superboy. Wally tried to get him to hang out, but Richard was totally consumed with one thought...Revenge. At first, he had tried to move on. He took a break from the hero gig for a week, and tried to be a good boy. Go to work at Wayne Industries. Go to college. He even went out with Zatanna somewhere in that time. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't pretend that he didn't want their blood. So, Dick gave up all pretenses.

Now, here he was, the old boy wonder, about to do something he swore he would never do. Kill. *Only if it comes to that,* Richard told himself. *Yeah _right_. You _know_ you want to beat the crap out of them, whether they tell us or not.* Nightwing threw back. This was one of those moments when Richard, mild-mannered son of a billionaire, and Nightwing, more serious and slightly angsty hero, butt heads. Sure, Nightwing was a lot like Robin, just older. But he still was more of a bad boy. *You're only crazy if you lose the argument. You're only crazy if you lose the argument.* Richard told himself. He smirked. That was something his sister said...Used to say. Dick's rage was rekindled. *Revenge,* Nightwing demanded. Now, Richard wanted it too. A life for a life.

As the men walked under his tree, Nightwing dropped down and layed waste. He took all ten out in almost no time at all. Rage can be a powerful motivator. Nightwing grabbed the last one and pushed him to the tree. "L-l-look, man. I-I-I don't want any t-t-trouble." The man whimpered, holding his hands up in surrender. Nightwing glared.

"And yet, here you are. Commiting a felony." Nightwing said coldly. The man flinched a little. Then, recognition came to him.

"Hey...You're Nightwing. Your sister was the girl-"

"The girl that you murdered!" Nightwing snarled, pushing the man against the tree.

The felon blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never murdered anyone. I might have robbed them everyone now and again. I've put people in the hospital, sure. But I would never kill anyone. Least of all a kid."

Nightwing growled and held a bird-a-rang against the man's jugular. "Don't you _dare_ lie to me. I saw it happen. We were going down the tunnel and the explosives your men planted killed her!" Now, the man just looked outright confused.

"Wh-What are you talking about? The explosives _my_ men planted? I assumed it was _your_ guys and it just went bad."

Nightwing snorted in derision. "Oh, that's rich. You expect me to believe that you had _nothing_ to do with it? It was the bombs that you guys stole. You honestly expect me to believe that the _Justice_ _League_ had something to do with this?" He asked, digging his bird-a-rang in, causing a little blood to drip down the man's neck.

"Yeah, it was our bombs. But some went missing a while before. Let me ask you something, boy. Why would we blow up the tunnel? It was the only way out! We may be crooks, but we ain't stupid. Maybe you should look into the people that you work for." The crook said. Nightwing looked into the man's eyes looking for the slightest tell that he was lying. He wasn't. *Okay...so either he doesn't know anything, or...or the Justice League really was behind it.* Nightwing took a step back, letting the man go. The man sighed with relief before Nightwing knocked him out. He tied them all up and left them for the proper authorities to find. He got on his motorcycle and drove away. It couldn't be the League...It couldn't be. They loved Abigail. They were her aunts and uncles. Dick drove to Wayne Manor and parked his bike in the Bat-cave. Batman was standing by the computers. He turned when he heard his son's approach. Nightwing was furious. If the _League_ had _anything_ to do with it, _Batman_ had _everything_ to do with it. The League didn't do any kind of covert mission without the Bat's seal of approval. After all, he was the best at covert.

So, Nightwing being the disgruntled young person that he was, he did the only thing that he could think of. He sucker punched the man he thought was his father. Batman fell to the ground, with a look of total shock on his face. "Richard,"

"No. You don't get to talk. Not yet. Do you know where I was? I was tracking down the thugs that killed Abigail. The ones that you told me to leave alone. I didn't understand that then, oh but I sure as Hell do now! When I asked them why they killed my sister, they said they had no idea what I was talking about. They said that the tunnel was the only way out. The crook also said that some of the bombs that they stole had gone missing. If they didn't do it Bruce, then who did?" Nightwing finished. He was breathing hard and glaring even harder. Batman was silent. Unsure of what to do. "Now, talk." Nightwing said, his voice hard.

"Let me get this straight. You just sucker punched me based on what a _criminal_ told you? You're honestly asking me if I had anything to with it?" Batman asked in a patronizing tone.

Nightwing clenched his fists. "I'm not thirteen anymore, Bruce. You can't lie to me. You can't trick me into believing your cleverly spun stories. Tell the truth."

Bruce sighed, pulling down his cowl. Nightwing took off his mask. If they were going to have this talk, it had to be face to face. "Alright...Yes. I planted the bombs. But your sister wasn't supposed to get hurt." Bruce added quickly when Richard's eyes started to blaze. Bruce stood up and walked up to his son. "We were leaving and she accidentally tripped them. I never intended for Abigail to die. How could you even think that? She was my daughter. I loved her." Bruce looked at his son earnestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Richard asked.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want you to jump to conclusions."

"And you thought it was better for me to find out from a crook?" Dick asked incredulously.

"I told you to leave it alone. Not just so you wouldn't find out, but so you wouldn't do something you would regret. She wouldn't want this for you, Dick. You know she wouldn't." Bruce said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Dick looked away.

"I-I know she wouldn't...But...I just wanted to stop feeling so angry all the time. I thought that if I took them out...It didn't help though. I'm still miserable. And she's still gone." Richard started to walk away, but Bruce clamped his hand on tighter.

"Richard...Please, tell me you didn't-"

"They're all still alive Bruce. I couldn't do it. I'm not like them." Richard said a little disappointingly. Bruce relaxed his grip.

"Good. Now, how about we go up and get some sleep. Last I checked you were running on two hours...from three nights ago." Bruce said with a smile.

"It was two and a half..." Richard said rubbing the back of his head. He walked up the stairs to Wayne Manor and turned when he saw Bruce still standing by the computer. "Uh, Bruce? You comin'?"

"I'll be right up...I just need to finish some things." Bruce said. Dick shrugged and walked through the door. Bruce fell into the chair by the computer and rubbed his face with his hands. *Too close. He came too close.* Bruce sent a message to Abigail letting her know that she needed to be careful. Her brother was onto them. Abigail sent the following message: [You're the idiot who didn't tell him in the first place. I told you the Richard would figure it out anyway. When he does, you do realize how dead you are, right?]

[Thank you for the words of comfort, Abigail.] Bruce sent back.

[ :) You didn't raise me to sugar coat it. Now get some sleep. 'Night.]

[Good night, Abigail.] Bruce turned off the computer and changed out of his Batman suit. Then, he went up to his bed and slept very soundly. He hadn't gotten much more sleep than Nightwing lately

_**So? Whatcha think? I know I didn't really have Nightwing hold anyone over a building or anything, but I didn't want him to actually kill them. Just scare the crap out of them. And I had to add a little more lies and deception with Bruce. He can't just go telling his secret plans willy-nilly. Even if it does involve lying to his kids. Next chapter will be longer, promise!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**This is about a month after Abigail's "death." The team and the League are moving on, though the wound is still fresh as is the pain of losing their baby bird. So, this is a chapter of how some people deal with it. Kind of a filler chapter, because I want to finish this with a grand total of 40.**_

**_MEGAN_**  
>Megan sat on her bed. She still lived at the cave, but right now she was at her uncle J'onn place. After everything that the team had been through together, it was so unfair to have this happen. <em>Especially<em> to the youngest of them. M'gann lay back on her bed as she thought of the first time she had met the young girl. How small and insecure she looked. So worried that people might not like her. *As if that was even possible.* the Martian thought to herself. She remembered when they made breakfast together. How Abigail tackled Wally so everyone else could get food. Miss Martian recalled the first time that Nightingale had combat practice...with Superboy. She took him down in about four seconds flat. They had all loved her from the very beginning. She was like their little sister. Plus, her being around had made Robin so happy.

*Robin...* Megan thought sadly. Although he went by Nightwing now, Megan still called him Robin sometimes. Sometimes he still acted like a boy wonder, instead of the man he was trying so hard to prove himself to be. His prank wars with the boys on the new team. The way he would hug on Robin. Richard still had his cackle. He would always be Robin to the green woman. Not that the new one wasn't great...he just wasn't the same. He was more like Bruce than Dick. More somber. He had always liked Abigail, though. When he was first on the team, he hadn't really talked all that much. He still wasn't as talkative as the original boy wonder. With Abigail, he would open up pretty easily. Sometimes, the team would beg Abigail to come over, just so they could hear him talk and know what he thought. Abigail had that effect. She made everyone feel at ease. *Well...she did. Who's going to get him to talk now?* Megan wondered. Sure, Tim and Richard talked, but not like Tim and Abigail had. How were they going to know what the new bird was thinking now?

**_TIM_**  
>Tim threw another punch. He dodged. He kicked. Tim avoided another blow, only to move into another that sent him sprawling on the mat in the training room at the Bat-cave. Richard bent over, offering his hand. "You okay there, Tim?" Tim just nodded mutely and accepted the hand. Richard pulled him up. "You were doing pretty well there. What's going on?"<p>

Tim just stretched his arms out behind his back. "Nothing. What's going on with you?"

Richard put his hands on his hips. He had been watching his little brother struggle for a while. For a month, actually. They had lived under the same roof too long for the kid to be able to hide anything from the original Robin, boy detective. "Tim, come on. Fess up."

Time started to walk away. If they weren't going to train, he really didn't feel like staying in the room with Dick. He didn't want to talk about what he knew his big brother would make him talk about. "I told you, Dick. I'm fine." Richard shrugged. Tim took this as a sign that Richard was going to drop it. He really should have known better. The reason behind the shrug was Richard figured if Tim didn't want to talk about it, fine...He'd make the kid talk. Richard grabbed Tim's shirt and threw him at the wall. Tim yelped and fell against it with a thud. "What the heck, Grayson?" the younger boy yelled. Dick put a hand on the boy's chest so he couldn't get away.

"Talk."

Tim looked at the ground, the ceiling, the door. Dick's chest, which was right in front of his face, with Dick being a head and shoulders taller than him. Pretty much anywhere but at the young man's face. "Tim, come on. Did you _really_ expect me not to notice? _Me_, of all people? I could understand Bruce or Alfred, but I know you better than they do."

Tim sighed. "I just...with...with Abigail gone, I-I don't really...talk to anyone. She was kind of the...bridge between me and the team."

"Well, you have me. I'm still around." Dick said kindly.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same. And you know it. She was just...Abi made everything so easy. I didn't feel like the Robin replacement, like I do with everyone else. And don't say that they don't think it...I might not read minds, but I do read people. They all compare me to you...Abigail never did. She told me that I didn't have to be the cackling ninja bird, like you were...She didn't mind me being serious." Tim replied quietly. He knew that his team wanted him to cut lose more like Nightwing had when he was Robin. They actually _begged_ him to disappear on them leaving nothing but a cackle in the wind.

Dick furrowed his brows. "And you think I _do_ mind?"

"No, no. It's not that. I know that you don't mind me. I also know that you keep telling everyone I'm one millimeter away from my face turning into Bruce's perpetual frown." Tim added. "We'll talk about that later. Look, I know that you have my back. It just isn't that same with you..." Tim rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks turned a little red. The realization hit Dick like a ton of bricks. Abigail had talked about dating a sweet guy...Tim seemed to take her death harder than the rest of the kids. They had always been so close...How had he not seen this before? Dick took a step back.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Tim's eyes widened. "What?" he asked thinking *Please, oh please tell me he doesn't know!*

"You...you were dating my sister. _You_ were _dating_ my _sister_!" Richard exclaimed.

Tim braced himself for the fury of an older brother. He knew that Richard was super protective of his sister. "Are...Are you mad?"

"Am I mad? Yeah, I'm mad...How could you not tell me?" Richard said chuckling.

"Wait...What?" Tim blanched.

Richard laughed harder. "I just can't believe I never noticed it before...How long were you two...?"

Tim bit his lip. "About...five months. This would have been out sixth. At first, she was just a girl that was nice to me. I always thought she was pretty, but I wasn't going to do anything about it. I mean, she was _Batman's_ daughter. There wasn't really much that I could do with that, was there? Then...She started to flirt with me a little. At first, I thought that she was just messing with me. Some kind of woman's mind game. But then I realized, it was Abi I was dealing with, not some slut. I still didn't do anything. That is until she kissed me on my birthday. I had just turned sixteen...She knew that I had never been kissed before, so...she kissed me and said, 'Happy Birthday, Timmy,' then walked away. We've been dating ever since. But no one else knew, so you have to swear not to tell!" Tim added.

Richard nodded. He felt a whole new sympathy for the boy. He had always known that the two were close, but he always thought of it as a sibling love. Now that he knew that they were romantically involved...That was a whole other matter entirely. "Tim...I am so sorry. Losing your first girlfriend like that...I get why you've been so out of it lately."

Tim blinked rapidly. He was sixteen. He was _not_ crying. "Please...You lose your sister and _you're_ the one saying sorry?"

"She was your first love. I'm pretty sure that bites more than a lost sister. You're a kid. It's okay. And it's also okay to let it out, Tim. Just saying. Even Batman has shed a tear or two." Richard replied. Only then did Tim notice that the treacherous tears were already sliding down his face of their own volition. He scrubbed his hand across his face furiously. Richard smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, boy lover. Maybe Alfred's made some cookies. That always cheers you up."

**_ABIGAIL_**

Abigail watched as her brother and boyfriend walk out of the training room. Of course, she had hacked into all major cameras at Wayne Manor, Wayne Industries, the cave, the Bat-cave, and the Watch Tower. "Oh, Tim...I'm so sorry." Abigail whispered to the camera. She hated having to hurt all of her friends and family. But, in the end it would help them. It had to. Abigail walked over to a panel in her little bunker's wall and put her hand against it. The scanner there scanned her hand and opened a secret panel. She looked at the new suit that Bruce had designed for her. He figured that when her brother had turned eighteen, he had taken on a new identity...Why not her? Abigail's was a far cry from her old outfit. This was a thin kevlar suit, much like Batman's. It was complete with a cowl. Part of this was because he was trying to keep her being alive a secret for as long as possible. She was going to be fighting with the team when they fought Sportsmaster and his crew of goons.

Abigail sighed as she looked at her old uniform that served her for many years. It was kind of a security blanket now. Robin had changed his costume a little over the years, but not Abigail. She had always kept it exactly the same. The only changes were ones that had to be made. Length and width when she started to grow. And, unbeknownst to Bruce, over the years, Abigail had lowered the neck line slightly every time she grew. She wasn't busted out of the top or anything, but it was enough for her to feel more like a woman. Abigail shook her head. *Focus.* Abigail had to suit up. Batman and the League had gotten a tip that Sportsmaster was making a move soon. She had to be ready. Abigail slipped on the black kevlar jumpsuit and black boots. They weren't the comfortable weight of her combat boots, oh no. These were light weight and had a slight lift to them, making Abigail about an inch and a half taller. *Fine by me,* she thought.

Abigail pulled on the gloves that came with her new get up. Again, they were different from her original ones. For one, they covered her fingers. That alone weirded her out. Plus, they didn't have a USB cable anymore. These new gloves gave her wireless hacking capabilities. *Again, no complaints here.* Abigail pulled her hair into a bun that lay flat against her head, then pulled up the cowl. The biggest and most dramatic change of all. Abigail had _always_ worn a domino mask. This was just weird. The cowl covered everything but her mouth and chin. She still had the white screens over her eyes-unlike Batgirl's cowl-and she didn't have ears. Abigail raised her hand and pressed the button on her temple. The screens in her mask gave her magnification, thermal scanners and night vision. The part of the mask that came over her nose ended in a slight peak, making her look like a bird. *Speaking of which,* Abigail thought as she turned to look in the mirror. The costume was all black except for one thing. The purple insignia of a bird, with wings outstretched on her chest.

Abigail smiled as she grabbed the final finishing touch. Her purple utility belt. She was going to use her grey one from her Nightingale costume, but Bruce said that her brother would probably recognize it. Abigail agreed. Her brother could be annoyingly observant. So Abigail strapped on the belt, and the extra pockets on her thighs; also purple. Abigail took one last look in the mirror, turning her body this way and that. *Okay,* she thought. *I definitely look cooler than Nightwing.* She smiled at that. There was just one problem...Abigail had no idea what she was going to call herself.

_**Ta-Daaaaa! I know, the last one is how Abs deal with her own absence, so it shouldn't really count. Too bad. I did it in this order, and with these characters, because I thought it gave the chapter a good flow. Megan, being the caring sister/mother that she is, would of course worry about the shyest member. I thought it would be cute if Abigail and Tim had a little thing going on in secret, so I threw that in too. Though, I must admit, I didn't come up with the idea on my own. This was given to me a long time ago by someone else, though I can't remember who. I feel bad using it now, because I can't give them credit where credit is due. Anyway, the last bit with Abigail...I think that it's fitting that she gets a new hero identity at eighteen like her brother did. Although, hers isn't out of a rebellious desire to break free of Batman's shadow. She's just growing up. Now the most important part. I can't decide what to call her new hero persona. So, if you all would be so kind as to review, here are your choices: Raven or Black Bird.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Sorry it took a while for me to do this chapter. I couldn't choose Abigail's new name. So, this is the chapter when Abs finally comes back from the dead! Are you excited? 'Cause I sure**** am!**_

Nightwing and Miss Martian sat in the bio-ship giving air support if need be. He was pacing back and forth anxiously. She was biting her lip. M'gann knew that Nightwing really didn't like talking about feelings...but the depression and worry and fear that was coming off of him was so strong...she didn't know how she was supposed to do nothing about that. Finally, Miss M got tired of the pacing. She had the bio-ship floor come up around Nightwing's feet and he nearly fell over.

"Megan! What are you doing?"

Megan frowned. "Either talk to me about it, or sit down. You are wearing a hole in the floor of my ship."

"I...okay. Okay. You're right. Now please let my feet go?" Megan did as he asked. Nightwing walked over to a chair and sat down, head in his hands. "I don't like this...They're kids. These people are the reason that Abigail is dead...What if it happens to one of the kids?"

"It's not. We're prepared. And...I thought that you said that Batman planted the bombs that...killed her." M'gann said hesitantly.

Nightwing sighed. "Yeah, but...She would have been fine if she hadn't taken such a beating. The criminals that the team is taking on, they won't hesitate to do the same to each and every one of those kids. Why are we up here, anyway? We both know full well that the buildings are too close for you to do anything."

Miss Martian ignored her friend's question, asking one of her own. "Nightwing. When were you going to tell someone?"

Nightwing looked at the floor. "Tell someone what?"

"That you're hurting more than you let show. That it's making you sick, mentally and physically. I can feel the depression, Richard. I just don't know if it's real, or just temporary. You are letting yourself spiral down. You need to talk to someone. It's okay to need help, Dick." Miss Martian said, reaching forward and holding Dick's hand. He smiled slightly.

" 'And it's even more okay to admit when you do.' " Nightwing quoted. He had a flashback of his sister sitting on his bed the morning after the anniversary of their parents' death. Miss Martian looked at him in confusion, so Nightwing showed her the memory. Megan smiled.

"She's right, you know. Abigail always seemed to know more than the rest of us. She was definitely Batman's daughter," Miss M said.

Nightwing was about to reply when Robin yelled over the mental link (Hey! I know that you tricked Nightwing into staying up there to talk about feelings and all, but do you think that you could wrap it up, Miss M? We could use a little back up!) Miss Martian immediately opened the bio-ship and she and Nightwing jumped out. They landed in the middle of a crazy fight. There were even more men than there had been at the bunker. She looked over at Nightwing. (You gonna be okay?) Nightwing had stood there frozen, thinking back to that night.

He shook his head. (Hey, get traught or get dead.) He smirked and ran away, leaping into the air and taking out a few bad guys. Miss Martian smiled and then focused on the situation at hand. She saw someone sneak up behind her brother.

"Beast Boy, no!" Miss M yelled. Gar turned around but he wouldn't be able to defend himself in time from the large man above him, so Miss Martian held her hand out and threw it-and the man-to the side. The would-be attacker was thrown into a wall and knocked out. Beast Boy smiled before he changed into a bear. (Thanks, sis.)

(Just be careful, Garfield.) M'gann replied. She turned around and went back to fighting.

(Hey, Miss Martian. Think you could make sure we're all linked up?) Nightwing asked as he threw a guy into the wall.

(Everyone online?) Miss Martian asked. Everyone responded. They all were fighting together. They backed each other up when needed. Everything seemed to be going fine until someone tazed Batgirl. Someone else used a sonic cannon to take out Blue Beetle. The two lay on the ground. Robin was by himself. He had about six guys on him. Nightwing was trying to get over to him, but there was no way.

(Miss M, can you-?)

(I'm on my way,) M'gann cut Nightwing off, knowing what he was about to ask. Before she could do anything, though, two of the guys were taken out by flying black projectiles.

(I didn't know that Batman was here.) Wonder Girl thought cheerily.

(He isn't.) Nightwing said warily.

(Then did you-?)

(No.) Nightwing started fighting even harder to his little brother. He was _not_ letting anything happen to him. Suddenly, a black from landed by Robin. (Robin, look out!) Nightwing called. Robin had taken out another guy and was fighting a fourth.

(I'm a little busy, bro.) He grunted. Before Nightwing could explain to him what was happening, the silhouette took out the remaining to guys in a few fluid moves. They looked like they were dancing and the men just happened to be in their way. The team took out the rest of the goons that didn't manage to get away as Robin turned to Nightwing. (Okay, what were you so freaked out about?) Nightwing glared over the boy's shoulder at the figure looming in the shadows.

"Thanks for helping him, but what are you doing here? Who are you?" Nightwing asked. Robin twisted around to see the person behind him and yelped. He scrambled over to stand by Nightwing, who grabbed his arm and pulled the boy to stand behind him. The rest of the team walked over.

"Wait, these aren't yours?" Beast Boy asked, holding up a black disk similar to the ones that saved Robin. Nightwing took it and looked it over, shaking his head.

"They're similar, but they're not mine. Seriously, who _are_ you?" The former boy wonder asked. The shadow sauntered forward and stepped into the light, revealing a woman. She was wearing a black Kevlar suit, like Batman or Nightwing. She had sleek black boots and gloves, and a cowl hiding all but her mouth and chin. The shape of it gave her a bird-like appearance. The only color on her suit was the purple bird on her chest-again, reminiscent of Nightwing-the pouches strapped to her thighs, and the utility belt that hung on her hips. The woman walked forward with a slight smile.

"I would think that you would be a little more grateful to the person that saved the baby bird," the woman said, still avoiding the question.

Nightwing sighed. "Thank you," Nightwing said grudgingly. He pulled out a bird-a-rang and held it at the black lady's throat. "Now tell me who you are. I won't ask again." The woman bit her lip. She was finally seeing that Nightwing isn't one to be trifled with.

Abigail bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Her brother was holding a bird-a-rang up to her neck. Didn't he realize it was her? Didn't her see the way she took those guys down? Abigail had thought that she had made it pretty obvious. Abigail couldn't help it. She laughed a little. It would be so easy for her to disarm Nightwing. She played it off like she was laughing out of attractions; nervous giggling. "Well, boy wonder. Assuming that you aren't the kind of guy to ask for my secret identity before even buying me dinner, my hero name is Raven." Raven chuckled at Nightwing's face. His mouth was hanging open in shock. *She...She called me boy wonder.* No one called him that anymore. No one except Megan, Artemis and...Sindella. *Who does this chick think she is?*

Raven walked over to the new boy wonder who just stared at her with his brows furrowed. *She's so...familiar.* This woman seemed to be very at ease around them all. Even the casual way she stood face to face to Nightwing. Most people would have cowered in fear. She just laughed and walked away. Raven stopped in front of him and put her hand on his bicep. "You're bleeding." She said quietly. Robin looked down. He hadn't noticed. "Maybe next time you shouldn't take on so many guys by yourself, huh kid?"

"Pft. I've taken worse hits." Robin shrugged. He looked at his arm. It really wasn't too bad. But he hadn't noticed that any of the guys had knives.

"I know." Raven replied. Everyone stared at her.

Batgirl-supported by Bumble Bee-glared. "And how would you know that?"

"Hey, you think that I wouldn't come here without knowing who I was helping? I did my research. Besides. It's not exactly a secret that Robins don't have the best luck when it comes to bad guys and their toys." Raven said. Nightwing flinched slightly. Very slightly. No one but Raven saw it, since he had come around to stand by Robin. Nightwing didn't trust her. He didn't think this girl just happened to come to help them.

He crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

"I asked her to come." Everyone turned to see Batman standing there in all his dark glory.

"Batman?" Nightwing asked. He hadn't said anything. Batman never mentioned this girl before. This girl who just happened to show up and look like him and Batman rolled together. This girl that happened to know how to fight. Had Bruce been training her? Is that where he had been going lately? Was this girl his was of reviving Nightingale? "Why?"

Batman sighed. "We need to talk." Nightwing walked over and crossed his arms again.

"Why did you ask her to come?"

"I thought that you might need help. Turns out I was right." Batman answered.

"But who is she? How does she know how to fight? And why did you never tell me about her?" Nightwing asked all at once. He was so not traut. Or whelmed.

"Nightwing. I didn't want you to think that I was trying to replace your sister."

"Are you?"

"No. I just thought that she was talented and decided to bring her in. What's so wrong-"

"What's wrong is that you didn't tell me!" Nightwing cut his father off angrily.

The team gathered around this new girl. "So...are you supposed to replace Nightwing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Garfield," Megan chided her little bother.

"What? Don't try and pretend that you weren't thinking it, sis."

Robin stared at Raven. She was...There was something about her. He didn't see her fight, but the way she just stood there laughing at Nightwing. The way she shrugged off his threats and walked away. And then...she came to him. Of all the people on the team. *It's just because she saved you.* Tim told himself. And yet...no one else saw it, but Raven's neck kind of bulged slightly when she saw his blood. Like she was swallowing something down. When he said that he had taken worse, she said "I know" so quickly. Like she had been there. *Abigail.* Tim thought. He knew that it didn't make sense. He knew that there was no way...but he didn't care. He saw a little ray of hope and he was going for it. As the rest of the team talked to Raven, Robin strode forward and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her forward forcefully and kissed her on the lips. Everyone gasped.

"Go Robin." Blue Beetle said.

Raven just stood there when Robin pulled back and crossed his arms across his chest, mimicking his big brother. "Anything you want to say to that, Abigail?"

Miss Martian put her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Robin...sweetie, that isn't Abigail. She's dead." Miss Martian knew that Robin liked her. And that Abigail had liked him back. She never thought that Robin was delusional, though. Robin turned his head.

"Oh yeah? Watch." Robin pointed at the way Raven's lips were twitching.

"Tim," Raven whispered. Robin stepped forward and ripped down Raven's cowl. Long black hair came spilling out. Everyone gasped and back away as they saw the face behind the mask. Tears were streaming down the girl's face. That unmistakable face. Raven looked at them all. "I'm so, so sorry." she whispered. Miss Martian shook her head as she back away.

"Nightwing!" Nightwing turned as Miss M called his name. The team had backed away from Raven...her cowl was down...Nightwing strode forward and stood in front of...

"Abigail," Nightwing whispered. Abigail looked up at her brother. Without another word, the siblings crashed into each other and held the other one so that they wouldn't fall over. They finally broke apart and Nightwing just stared at her. "What-?"

"Dickie, I love you. I know you have a lot of questions, but I have something that I need to do." Abigail interrupted her brother. Soon after, she grabbed a fistful of Robin's uniform and said, "Pucker up, boy lover," then they were kissing passionately. When they finally pulled away for air everyone froze.

Cassie put her hands on her hips. "So, when you said that you were spending the night with Nightingale..." Both Robin and Abigail blushed furiously.

"Wonder Girl!"

"Cassie, no!"

Batman was standing behind the group. "Believe me. If Robin had, he wouldn't be here."

Nightwing balled up his fists and growled, "Duck," before he threw a punch at Batman. Everyone was too busy keeping Nightwing away to stop Robin from punching Batman again when he tried to get up. Abigail grabbed her boyfriend's arm.

"Okay...You just punched my dad. I know I should be mad, but I can't. That was awesome. Nice arm, babe." Abigail said as she kissed the boy wonder on the cheek.

Nightwing frowned. "What about me? I punched him first."

"Yeah, but I saw that already. I've been watching security feeds for months. That was the first time I ever saw Tim get mad enough to hit anyone." Abigail threw back. Robin looped his arm around Abigail's waist. He liked them not being a secret anymore. But there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Alright. Don't get me wrong. I am psyched that you are still alive, it's just..."

"Why aren't you dead?" Beast Boy asked.

Megan slapped the back of his head. "Garfield!"

_**Woooo! One more chapter to go and this is all over! I love this story, but I am ready to move on to some others that I have been writing. I thought this was a good way for Abigail to come back. She saves her bf, and he finally kisses her in front of everyone! Then, Bats gets slugged twice for messing with everyone. Hope you liked it!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**This is it. The final chapter of Two Birds Are Better Than One. I have really enjoyed writing this, but it's time to move on to different stories. So, here we go. _**The final installment. I hope it lives up to the rest of my story. One more thing. There was a question as to how Tim and Abigail are a couple. On Young Justice: Invasion, it looked to me that Tim was only a few years younger than Dick. Four at the most. I figure, Abigail is two years younger than Dick, Tim is two years younger than her...it's not so wrong.**_**

The team was so excited to have Abigail back. They all demanded the story of what happened. So, once they were all gathered in the cave, Abigail told her story. She explained how she and Batman faked her death. Abigail didn't fail to notice the look of pure hatred and fury that Nightwing sent Batman's way. Abigail told them all how she was living in an underground bunker for the last few months. Nightwing winced slightly. Abigail feared very few things. An underground bunker threw them all together. Being alone. Being in the dark. Being in a confined space, and being underground. Abigail laughed it off. "It was actually pretty cool. It was like my own personal Bat-cave." The Bat-cave was really the only place Abigail didn't mind being underground, because of how spacious it was. Still. Nightwing was going to have Batman's hide when they got home. When Abigail finished her story, Gar raised his hand, waving it in the air.

"Um...yes, Beast Boy?" Abigail asked uncertainly. He didn't have to raise his hand. She guessed it was because this cave was also his classroom, so he was just used to the gesture.

"Why did you hide your relationship with Robin from us?" he asked excitedly. "Is it forbidden love? Does Batman secretly hate you, Rob? _Oh_, _oh_! Maybe, it's because Abi is really dating _someone_ _else_ secretly and she can't let them know that she is cheating with Robin!" At this point, Megan clapped her hand over her little brother's mouth.

"_Garfield_! Those are _not_ appropriate questions."

Abigail smiled. "He's fine, Nutmeg. The first one isn't bad. The others aren't really, either. They were just ridiculous. Anyway. I didn't tell you because...Sometimes things that happen between two people should stay just that. Between those two people." Abigail and Tim both blushed as they met one another's eye.

Finally, Nightwing stood up. "Well, not that this isn't fun, but I think it's time we got Abigail home." Nightwing was the only one to notice the slight dip his sister's head kept taking. That, plus the fact that she was drumming her hands softly on her thighs. She only did that when she was trying to keep herself stimulated enough to not drop dead. There were many complaints until Nightwing gave them all his Night-glare. They all were silent after that as the big brother grabbed his sister's arm and draped it over his shoulders. "Exactly _how_ many hours of sleep have you been getting lately?"

"Um...You mean consecutively? or just in general?" Abigail asked in a daze.

"That's what I thought." Nightwing smirked. He knew his sister so well. As they got back into the Bat-cave via Zeta, a certain British gentleman nearly had a heart attack.

"Good Lord! Is it...but, it _can't_ be...Miss Abigail?" Alfred asked, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Abigail suddenly found herself totally alert as she saw the man that had helped raise her. The sweet elderly man that she considered her grandfather. Abigail tore away from her brother's hold and threw herself into Alfred's with tears racing down her face.

"Alfred! I missed you so much." Abigail said tearfully. It took a moment for Alfred to compose himself enough to respond.

"My _dear_ Miss Abigail...You have no _idea_ how lonely this house has been without you." Alfred replied, a little choked up. Nightwing and Robin took off their masks.

"You didn't even tell _Alfred_?" Tim asked incredulously.

"That is so _wrong_!" Richard added. Batman held up his hands in case his two sons tried to maul him.

"It was the best way to keep the secret. Only Abigail and I knew. We had to make it convincing, other wise the plan wouldn't have worked." Batman said quickly, hoping that the boys wouldn't murder him. Alfred stared in shock at Bruce.

"Master Bruce...do you mean to tell me that you orchestrated this...this _nightmare_?" Alfred was appalled. To think that his first charge would do something so...dastardly. He couldn't comprehend it.

Bruce hung his head slightly in shame. "Yes, Alfred. It was my plan. Abigail wanted to tell the three of you-"

"Then why didn't you?" Dick growled through his gritted teeth.

"It was better for the mission if the least amount of peop-"

Tim was normally a pretty calm guy. He was good at keeping his emotions in check. Not tonight. Tonight seemed to be his night for letting it all out. "Oh, _screw _the mission, Bruce! And you know what? Screw you. We've all been through Hell and you act like it's nothing. You don't even bat an eye. Here we all are, trying to move on, and you...you just sat there, gloating to yourself at our stupidity. We all fell for your little ruse. Congratulations," Tim said, throwing his hands in the air. "You broke everyone's heart. Played everyone. You are the world's best manipulator. Are you happy now?" Abigail and Dick just stared at him. Alfred had walked away. He didn't think he could handle talking to Bruce right now.

"Tim," Abigail said in shock. Dick just crossed his arms and smirked. He was impressed.

"Didn't know you had that in you, kid." Dick said.

"Yeah...neither did I." Tim responded. Suddenly, he felt weak at the knees. He had just yelled at his mentor. His mentor was Batman. He was so going to die. Batman just stared at him for a few minutes. The Dark Knight showed no emotion, as usual. The three birds waited for the mentor to react.

Finally, Batman said, "You're right. It was a wrong move. What I did was for the good of the League and the team, but I went about it the wrong way. And Dick..." Bruce looked at his son whose eyes widened in shock. Why was _he_ being brought into this? "For me to do that to you...After what happened with your parents...I'm sorry. I should have told you. Watching you go through that, and knowing it was my fault. I will never forgive myself for that. I'll leave you three alone." Batman turned away and walked over to the lockers to change out of his Batman costume.

Tim wobbled slightly. He had yelled at the Batman and lived. He nearly fell over from the combined shock and pent up terror. Luckily, Dick reached out and grabbed his arms. "I got ya, bro."

Tim smiled. "Thanks." Abigail smiled at the boys. _Her_ boys. Abigail had missed them so much. She suddenly hated the space between them and ran at the two, tackling them in a hug.

"Whoa, Abs!" Richard exclaimed. Abigail had one arm around Tim's neck and the other around Richard's waist.

"I missed you. Both of you."

Tim turned his face and breathed in Abigail's scent. No matter what she did, it was always the same. Berries. "I missed you too, Abi." he whispered. Abigail let go of her brother to wrap her other arm around his neck.

"Come here" she said before stretching up on her toes to give him a kiss. Even with the boots, she was still about two inches shorter than him. "You and me kid. Nothing's gonna change that."

**_Ten Years Later_**

Everyone sat in the waiting room anxiously waiting to hear the news. Well, not everyone. Three were in the room with Abigail. Conner winced at her screams of pain. Megan held his hand. "It'll be alright, Conner. It's almost over." She read the minds of the doctors. One more push and the baby would be out. Artemis was leaning against Wally with their daughter's head in her lap. Artemis shook her daughter gently, not wanting her to miss meeting her new "cousin."

"Elizabeth, wake up. It's almost time." Artemis said. The ten year old sat up blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

Megan looked over at her own kids, to make sure they were ready. Lydia was wide awake, as was her younger brother Martin. The twelve and nine year old looked up excitedly. "Mom, is it time yet?" Martin asked.

Megan smiled. "No, Martin. Not yet. We have to wait for the doctor." The little boy scowled at this, making it more obvious how much he resembled his father. Except for the freckles. Those were all his mother's doing. Lydia ruffled her little brother's hair.

"He'll come out any second Martin." Lydia reassured the impatient boy.

"Oh, I just wish that he would come now...She was in labor of almost seven hours. What do you think happened?" Zatanna asked. She loved her little sister. Zee hated hearing her in such pain. Her kids loved their aunt too.

Mary asked, "Is Aunt Abi okay now?" She looked so worried for a five year old. Zatanna smiled as she picked up her baby girl.

"Yes, Mary. Aunt Abigail is going to be just fine." Zatanna replied. When the doctor came out, Zatanna put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Al, come on. Time to put the game away." Zee told her seven year old. She loved that hers and Dick's kids were just like him and his sister. A brother and younger sister, two years apart. When the doctor came out, he had a smile on his face. Much to the relief of Abigail's friends.

"Well, good news. They are healthy and happy." The doctor said. "You all can come see them now." As everyone got up to follow him to Abigail's room, Zatanna grabbed the doctor's arm.

"Doctor Williams, why did it take so long?" She asked.

The doctor smiled. "I think you should come see for yourself." Everyone filed into the room and saw Abigail laying on the bed with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, sweat on her brow...and a beaming smiled on her face. Even thought she looked like she was ready to pass out. Richard was sitting by her legs on the bed with her. Tim was sitting in a chair right next to her, Bruce in a chair on the other side. Abigail was holding a little blue blanket. Tim was...holding a little blue blanket.

"Twins?" Zatanna asked breathlessly. "I thought there was only one."

Abigail chuckled. "You think that _you're_ surprised, Zee? Imagine how _I_ felt when I kept having contractions? I know I told them I wanted to be surprised, but they _might_ have mentioned that I was in for _two_ bundles of joy."

Megan and Artemis smiled widely. "Have you chosen their names, yet?" Megan asked. Abigail laughed.

"I couldn't choose my own clothes if you asked me to. All I want to do is go to sleep." Zatanna walked over and swatted her husband.

"Ow, Zee! What was that?" He complained.

"You know, you could have offered to take the baby from you sister, Richard." Zatanna said as she bent over. "May I?" Zee asked. She was not about to separate a baby from his mother if she didn't want it. Abigail eagerly handed him over.

"Oh, please. Zee, you are a life-saver." Abigail said tiredly. Zatanna gently held the sleeping boy in her arms. She swayed her arms slightly, rocking him back and forth. Dick took the other baby from Tim. As the real aunt and uncle, they got first dibs after the parents. Then Bruce held the twins. Then the rest of the night, they were passed off from one "aunt" or "uncle" to the next. Abigail was still a little loopy from the drugs, so when she started to fall asleep, she frowned and pulled on Tim's arm.

"What is it, Abi?" he asked.

"I'm lonely." She mumbled. Tim chuckled softly.

"And what would you like me to do, sweetheart?" He asked kindly, already knowing where this was heading.

Abigail's frown deepened. "Get in here," she said, pulling the covers away from herself. Everyone laughed at this. Tim shook his head, but fulfilled his wife's request and crawled into the hospital bed with her, wrapping his arms around her.

"How's that?" He asked softly. Abigail didn't answer. She was already out. All she had needed was the reassurance that Tim was there for her. All of Abigail's family smiled at this. Tim fell asleep soon after. A nurse came by to put the babies in cribs. They were left by Abigail's hospital bed. Zatanna and Dick sat in chairs watching the seen and holding their own sleeping children in their laps. They were the only ones left.

"So," Zatanna whispered. "What happened?"

Dick shook his head. "It was awful. Tim and I almost lost our hands. But that wasn't the bad part. Even when Abs wasn't screaming or yelling out, her face was just contorted in pain most of the time. When they told her there was another baby, she nearly passed out from the shock...Tim actually did."

"That would explain the little bruise on his forehead." Zatanna commented. "What do you think they're going to name Thing 1 and Thing 2?" Zee asked playfully.

"I like Dick Jr." Richard replied, also teasing. Zee barely contained her laughter.

"I think Gail will go for John...after your dad." Zatanna said, now serious. Richard smiled. His dad. He wished that his dad could be here to see this. His mom too. They would love to see their grandchildren. Heck, they would have loved to see their own children grown up and married. At least he and Abigail still had Bruce.

Abigail's eyes fluttered open. "Dick?"

Dick put Al in the chair that he had been sitting in. "Yeah, Abs."

"What are you guys still doing here? You should go home." Abigail said weakly. She was still exhausted.

"Nah, we're fine-"

"Richard Grayson. Take your kids home. I'm fine. I have Tim. Go home. I'll be okay."

Richard smiled and looked at his sister. It finally hit him. She really would be okay without him. She was married. She now had her own kids. Abigail wasn't the little girl that Richard had to take care and save. She was all grown up now. Richard kissed her forehead. "I know you will be. It's just now hitting me that you don't need me anymore." Richard whispered. "We'll come by and see you tomorrow. 'Night, Abs."

"Good night." Abigail whispered back. As her brother and his family were walking out the door, Abigail said, "And Dickie?" Richard turned around at his old nickname. "I'll always need my big brother. Don't forget it. I wouldn't have made it through this without you. Love you, bro."

Richard beamed. "Love you too, sis." And with that, the Grayson left the Drakes to their first night together as a family.

**_The Next Day_**

Everyone came back the next day-this time without the kids-to see what Abigail and Tim had decided for names. They were each holding one of their sons. "So, what'd you name them?" Wally asked, vibrating with excitement. He, like Dick, had tried to get one of the boys named after himself.

Abigail smiled down at her boy. "This is Johnathon Wallace Drake." Everyone looked at Wally, who was shocked.

"Whoa. Abs, you know that I was kidding when-"

"I know, Wally. But...you were like my big brother growing up. It fits." Abigail said. She loved Wally like flesh and blood.

Tim held up their other son. "And this is Jackson Richard Drake." Now, everyone turned to look at Dick.

"Why do you guys look at me and Wally? It's not like we made them do it! Did we joke about it? Of course. But we didn't actually expect it to happen." still, Dick smiled. His sister had named her son after him.

"Don't go getting a big head, Dickie. Tim chose it. I personally like Conner, but I chose John's name." Abigail said in a teasing tone. Dick fake glared at her.

"If you weren't recovering from delivering two babies-"

Zatanna slapped her husband upside the head...along with Megan and Artemis. "Richard John Grayson. Don't talk to your sister that way." Zatanna growled.

"Yes, honey." Dick said. Everyone laughed at Dick's red face. Getting called out by his wife and older sisters was embarrassing to say the least. Abigail smiled. Life was good. She never thought that her life would turn out like this. So full of love and laughter. And to think...all of this started because of one fateful night so long ago...

_**THE END**_

_**So, this it. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thanks to all you guys who read my story and reviewed. Especially the people that gave me that chapter ideas. I hope you will continue to read my stories. This has been a great story to write, but it's time to move on to greener pastures. And so ends, Two Birds Are Better Than One.**_


End file.
